Sonata en mi menor
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: La música era su todo, su delirio, su pasión. En una época donde pocos comprendían esa fantasía, Hiei supo que necesitaba de otra persona que amase con igual locura la música, para que por un segundo, el resto lo entendiera. FINAL
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Yoshishiro Togashi.

_**Notas:**_

Este fick fue uno de los que más amé. La verdad, no esperaba colgarlo en la red antes de terminar de publicar Treinta días pero sentía de hace muchos meses aquella espinita en mi cabeza diciendo que la publique…y terminé decidiéndome cuando mi beta hermosa me dijo un día "Por qué no publicarla, si ya está escrita".

Nejito….este fick lo he escrito gracias a ti, que siempre me has apoyado, me has arreglado mis historias y no has tenido jamás problemas para decirme cuando un fick no te gusta, cuando lo encuentras aburrido o tedioso.

Nunca has tenido pelos en la lengua para decir lo que crees (risas)

Por eso te dedico este fick, porque sin esos comentarios que más de una vez me hicieron desfallecer de risa no lo habría terminado.

Besitos.

Y desde ya, les doy las gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sonata en mi menor**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

…_La música es el movimiento de mi alma…_

_-Platón-_

_._

Si miras muy de cerca cruzando la antigua Viena, girando el rostro hacia el fondo de una avenida y deteniéndote en una acera en particular de la calle Giovanni verías una tienda abandonada de artículos antiguos, relicarios y libros con olor a moho.

Detente tras aquella tienda, pero no abras ni toques la puerta, no quiero que ingreses todavía a ella. Ahora respira el aire de la noche, estás en mí Viena. Aquella Viena que no tenía más razón de ser que la existencia de mortales que la admiraban durante el día, y recibir velas color blanco durante la noche para que se vislumbrasen más brillantes las estrellas que la adornaban.

Aquella Viena de la que yo te hablo contaba con tiendas con un único objetivo: ser admiradas por la gente que caminaba del otro lado de la acera y ser objeto de deseo de miles de personas que la amaban. Olvídate de respirar, abre los ojos, seguro sientes el roce del vidrio del local en tu rostro.

¿Ves que hay del otro lado de la tienda?

Entrecierra la mirada, seguro notaste un viejo piano que yace abandonado al fondo de la tienda, seguro has colocado una mano sobre el cristal para hacerte sombra, ¿ves el piano?

-Yo puedo verlo-

Las ventanas yacen ahora con una capa de polvo, y la Viena que conocí no es más que el reflejo de una década olvidada por las personas.

Sigue mirando ese viejo piano color ocre con rebordes dorados y rojizos en la tapa. Seguro con una tela verde brillante bordada con algún nombre para proteger las teclas del mismo.

Color ocre, grábalo en tu mente, desdibújalo, de todas formas seguirá siendo mi color favorito para algún instrumento musical. Sigue mirándolo y notarás que las teclas sobre éste están tan gastadas y usadas que sabrías que data de la época del romanticismo.

Puedo dar fe que si hubieses vivido por allí en el siglo XVIII, te habrías enamorado del cielo que yo miraba. Ese cielo no tenía más color que el mar, ni más brillo que las blancas nubes que le hacían compañía. Seguro habrías asistido a un concierto de Antonio Salieri o en caso de gustarte otro instrumento musical habrías presenciado un concierto de cámara o bailado quizás, remotamente, ballet.

¿Sabes qué se siente?, ¿estar rodeado de miles de personas admirando lo mismo que tu amas?

-Yo sí-

Añoro esos días, esos en que las luces de colores yacían sobre mi rostro y escuchaba el sonido que brotaba de ese instrumento cuando le tocaba.

-Ese piano era mío-

¿Ves mi reflejo tras el vidrio de la tienda?

-No creo que puedas verme-

Cierra los ojos, seguro escuchas el sonido de las notas de ese piano al ser tocado por mis manos, seguro percibes la respiración que brotaba por mi boca cuando lograba llegar a un acorde, cuando estaba sentado sobre el taburete.

La música expresa más de lo crees, quizás más que un cuadro en una tela o una obra de teatro bien representada.

Sólo concentrarte en el piano, nunca podré tocarle de nuevo, pero no pierdo la esperanza de verlo otra vez sobre una cámara de orquesta, sonando, siendo tocado por las manos pulcras de alguien que quiera revivir sus mejores días.

Sólo necesitas saber tres cosas sobre mí y podrás seguir con el hilo de mi historia.

La primera: me llamo Hiei Jaganshi.

La segunda: dentro de la funda del piano se encuentra una sonata que jamás terminé.

Y la última: llevo muerto casi cien años.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: Capítulo I <strong>

* * *

><p>Bueno, ya lo he colgado. Estoy expectante, nerviosa y muy emocionada por saber que les pareció. Sé que este fick no es como los que se suelen leer en este fandom pues no está marcado por los típicos cánones de romance, ni mucho menos por sus marcados lemons.<p>

Siendo sincera, carece de ellos, porque sentía que ensuciaba la esencia de su trama.

Pido disculpas si algo queda sin entender, si se siente demasiado descriptivo o si hubo algo que no te haya gustado.

Querido lector, es difícil narrar algo sobre música sin abarcar un poco de su historia y de su ambientación. Si no, cualquier historia de ella no tendría sentido y podría haber escrito esta sin dedicarme a escuchar nada de música clásica ni de haber colocado la ambientación de su época. Pero si hubiese hecho eso, no habría sido un fick mío, ni me habría gustado tanto.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron este prólogo, y si llegaste al final te las doy otra vez.

Gracias.

Con amor, para todos aquellos que me han leído durante tantos años, con amor para quienes me han comentado, apoyado y hasta regañado por mi dejases al momento de terminar un capítulo.

Y con amor para nejito.

* * *

><p>.<p>

…_**Encontré a un hombre en que puedo confiar…**_

…_**Y cariño, creo en nosotros, pero le tengo miedo al amor por primera vez…**_

…_**¿Puedes ver que estoy encadenada?...**_

…_**Finalmente encontré mi camino: estoy destinada a estar contigo…**_

…_**Estoy destinada a estar contigo…**_

-Bound to you-

Christina Aguilera


	2. Capítulo I

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son propiedad de YT, yo sólo les he usado para mi entretención, para pasar el tiempo un poco y dejar volar mi imaginaicón, últimamente tengo muchas ideas y muchas ganas de escribir, pero como no quiero dejar mis historias sin terminar estoy aguantando mi musa para más adelante =).

_**Notas**_:

¡Felices fiestas atrasadas!, espero la hayan pasado muy bien y que hayan cenado rico y que sean muy felices lo que queda de este año y el que viene, y todos los que vengan =). La verdad me he quedado muy sorprendida por la acogida que tuvo este pequeño prologo y por eso, espero el primer capítulo les guste tanto como el anterior. Muchas gracias por haber leído el fick, por acompañarme.

Por todo.

Sin nada más que decir, les dejo con la nueva entrega de:

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Sonata en Mi menor**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo I**

…_Ella me miró y yo me reí diciendo que creía en fantasmas…_

_-Shubert-_

_._

**-Diez minutos para las doce pm, Viena, 1910-**

Llevaba caminando por casi tres horas por las calles de la antigua Viena, las luces de los faroles le gustaban durante la noche, especialmente porque los viejos vidrios de las iglesias parecían brillar como joyas recién pulidas. Tenía una dirección en la mano, unos cuantos billetes y un cigarrillo en la boca.

Durante el siglo XIX estaba de moda usar chamarras color marrón mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo, había estelas de humo, y frente de su rostro le cubrían los ojos unos lentes en forma circular con vidrios teñidos de dorado.

Se quitó las gafas, las guardó en su bolsillo. El color azul de los ojos de aquel hombre se quedó mirando las tiendas y las decoraciones de madera cubiertas de polvo.

-Son sólo edificios abandonados - dijo, suspiró, no había viajado desde Austria para volver con las manos vacías.

Siglo XIX, la guerra había acabado al igual que las epidemias y tenía libertad absoluta para salir de su país. Hace unos meses que habían muerto sus padres, por ende, ahora era el dueño legítimo de una cámara de orquesta que se encontraba en Austria, y contaba con millones de coronas para comprar lo que quisiera; pero hasta el momento no había encontrado nada que le gustara para decorar el lugar.

-¿Qué busca exactamente señor Koedma?- miró al hombre que le acompañaba, Kurama Minamino aún no dejaba de tratarlo con ese tono tan formal. Bueno, era uno de sus sirvientes, era bastante obvio que lo trataría de esa manera, lástima, él le tenía mucho aprecio.

-Dime Koedma, ya te lo pedí Kurama-

-Si señor- si se fijaba en Kurama le daba gracia la mirada pícara de su rostro, y más gracioso se veía con ropas color café chocolate.

Recordó cuando conoció a ese chico, se lo había traído a su casa en Austria luego de presenciar una pelea callejera a la afueras de un barco.

Respiró el aroma del cigarrillo, una mirada al cielo… ¡Había escuchado miles de relatos acerca del cielo de Viena! había visto en fotografías sin color lo claro y despejado que era, pero jamás había esperado ver semejante belleza de noche.

-¿Increíble verdad?- Kurama le imitó, sobre aquel cielo no había una sola estrella, pero el aire frío golpeaba bastante la piel durante esa hora.

-Claro- se mantuvieron en silencio, enseguida Koedma vislumbró una casa con unas cuantas ventanas con vidrios de color carmín, en el medio se encontraba un vitral con forma de una llave de sol.

-Es aquí, sígueme Kurama- dijo, Kurama le acompañó hasta el fondo de una calle, tras del cristal sólo se veían unos candelabros. Habían parado frente a una tienda que remataba instrumentos musicales.

Esperaron, Kurama percibió como se le congelaban las manos.

-¿Crees que haya alguien despierto?- preguntó, Koedma se sonrió.

-Saben que vendría, quiero ver un conjunto de violines y violanchelos- el otro cerró los ojos, no sabía nada de esos instrumentos.

-Yo…-

-¿Tu?- dijo Koedma, el hombre miró como el otro jugaba con sus dedos, y se mordía la boca.

-¿Podríamos llevar un piano?, claro, sólo si quieres- dijo, Koedma se sonrió al notar como el joven movía sus manos nerviosamente frente de su persona.

-No pensaba llevar alguno- el otro bajó la vista y enseguida el recuerdo de su difunta madre tocando el piano le volvió a su cabeza. Quizás no estaba de más llevar alguno, si es que tuvieran claro.

Le miró, Kurama se quedó con los ojos sobre el rostro de Koedma.

-Si encuentras alguno, puedo comprártelo-

* * *

><p><strong>-Tienda de antigüedades Myka, del otro lado del vidrio-<strong>

Del otro lado del cristal alguien les miraba en silencio. Se reía ante la visión de un rostro casi afeminado tratando de saber que había dentro de la tienda, no conocía las ropas, no entendía el por qué alguien usaría el cabello hasta la cintura tampoco.

De todas formas había pasado tanto tiempo que desconocía muchas cosas.

¿Qué día era?

¿Acaso había envejecido?

¿Qué llevaban puesto sobre sus rostros?, esas cosas con vidrios circulares no se parecía a nada que él conociese.

Siguió con la mirada en los jóvenes y justo, cuando sus pensamientos dejaron de oírse en su cabeza, escuchó esa frase.

_-¿Podemos llevar un piano_?- era el día, buscaban uno, ¡alguien volvería a dar vida a su piano! ¡Alguien pondría sus manos en las teclas y el sonido volvería a iluminar su vida como cuando lo hubo tocado hace más de cien años!

-Relájate, relájate Hiei- se dijo, de todas formas nadie podía escuchar su voz, nadie podía percibir el aroma de la colonia que llevaba ni mucho menos saber que se encontraba mirando por el vidrio, bajó el rostro, vislumbró como la perilla de la puerta se giraba.

Nadie le vería si él no se dejaba ver.

-Myka está dormida, no sabrá que vinieron- exclamó, miró alrededor, todas las cosas estaban muy abandonadas. La mayoría de los instrumentos se encontraban cubiertos por sábanas blancas, había velas encendidas y las paredes yacían con portarretratos demasiado antiguos. Se sentía el moho de los libros y el aroma del polvo, también que el suelo yacía cubierto por una alfombra de piel de mil novecientos diez.

Se desdobló sobre si, y enseguida pudo ver como la perilla se giraba y la puerta de la vieja tienda se abría, unos pasos hacia atrás y contempló a dos personas que ingresaban al lugar, pasaron de largo sin mirarle.

Suspiró, ¿acaso esperaba que alguno de los dos le viera?, estaba muerto y aun no lograba acostumbrarse a eso de ser sólo un cuerpo hecho de nada, pero estaba allí. De pie, contemplando a dos personas que miraban la tienda buscando instrumentos musicales. Estaba allí, percibiendo como su corazón que había dejado de latir aún parecía palpitar, esperando que preguntasen por el piano que tanto había amado en vida.

-¿Hay alguien allí?-

Experimentó un escalofrío, como acto reflejo se desvaneció, apareció detrás de las guitarras de maderas, al levantar el rostro contempló como las luces del fondo del pasillo se prendían.

Myka se había despertado.

-Hola, soy el joven Koedma, hace unos días llamé para ver los violines- y al escuchar eso algo hizo cortocircuito en su corazón, algo se rompió.

No venían a ver su piano.

-Disculpen que me haya tardado, pero para una anciana como yo, le cuesta caminar en esta alfombra de piel- dijo, los dos hombres quedaron mirando el fondo del pasillo, estaba rodeado de pequeños candelabros con velas encendidas, las paredes estaban cubiertas de papel tapiz color amaranto y la alfombra color blanca parecía algo manchada por los años.

-¿Violines dijo?- la mujer que les hablaba traía puesta una camisola azul claro, la cabellera ya blanca le caía hasta la cintura en una trenza, los labios eran pequeños.

-Tiene unos hermosos ojos- dijo Kurama sin pensarlo, la mujer se sonrió.

-Mi familia siempre los ha tenido rojos-

-Es un detalle muy singular- exclamó el joven Koedma, aguardaron a que la anciana llegase hasta donde ellos y les alumbrase con una vela. La mujer quedó viendo los ojos verdes de Minamino.

-Hace años que no veía a alguien tan guapo, vengan, vengan, los violines están al fondo del pasillo-

Detrás de las guitarras, Hiei vio cómo iban en dirección al cuarto de violines, si lo pensaba al menos el violín de su hermana, Yukina, tendría un nuevo dueño.

Le entristecía que no quisiesen un piano, ¿y si lograba que viesen lo que podía hacer? Imposible, llevaba ya un siglo esperando y no había podido hacerlo sonar. Bufó, entonces recordó que había escuchado que si había un piano se lo llevarían. Otra vez el pecho se infló, otra vez los ojos le brillaron.

-Me quedaré en la sala de violines- dijo, y como antes, volvió a desvanecerse.

* * *

><p><strong>-Sala de violines, cuarto de Yukina Jaganshi-<strong>

Si mirabas de cerca, bajo todas las paredes se encontraba colgado algún instrumento musical. El color ocre relucía en casi todas las estructuras de madera. Ventanas repletas de vitrales se alzaban en las paredes. Koedma y Kurama yacían sentados en unas sillas que se hallaban al centro del salón.

No había una puerta que separase la sala, era una especie de habitación abierta por ambos extremos. Se conectaba con un pasillo al salón principal y a las demás habitaciones de la vieja casa.

Un porta retrato descansaba en una mesa de noche junto a una vela.

-Mi bisabuela, Yukina Jaganshi- dijo, entonces los ojos de Koedma parecieron brillar con más luz que las mismas velas. ¿Había dicho Jaganshi? ¡Acaso estaban en la casa de la familia Jaganshi!

-¿Yukina Jaganshi?, ¿la violinista del siglo XVIII?- Myka se rió, este chico no parecía nada de tonto, al menos le gustó saber que el joven Koedma conocía del tema.

-Mi bisabuela fue muy famosa en su tiempo, pero ahora sólo queda de ella esto, pedazos de madera que nadie puede tocar porque simplemente ahora nadie enseña a hacerlo-

Kurama yacía en silencio, sólo miraba las pinturas y los vitrales que había en las paredes.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que no habrá problema, mañana mismo me llevaré todos los violines que tenga, ¡y los violanchelos!- Myka se reía, era demasiado feliz con tan poco, pero bueno. Un suspiro, y quedó con la mirada en los ojos del acompañante.

El chico de cabellera rojiza no parecía muy emocionado con los violines como su amigo. Se le acercó, entonces, experimentó un escalofrío. Siguió la mirada del pelirrojo, ésta yacía fija en el fondo del pasillo.

_-Ha esperado por años a que vengas a verle-_

Se desconcertó, Kurama parpadeó.

-¿Dijiste algo Koedma?- se giró a su amigo, Koedma le miró levantando una ceja. La casa estaba alumbrada sólo por los candelabros.

-No, estás oyendo cosas Kurama, quizás tengas sueño- el otro se mordió un labio.

Estaba seguro que había oído a alguien hablar.

_-¿Quieres verme?, estoy en el fondo del pasillo, cruzando la puerta que yace bajo llave-_

Kurama no se percató nunca de la mirada de Myka porque estaba seguro que veía a alguien en el fondo de ese pasillo. Y estaba seguro que escuchaba un susurro, y los pequeños rasguños tras de una puerta que al parecer nadie iba a abrir.

-¿Escuchan eso?- dijo, Koedma le miró otra vez

- ¿Escuchar qué Kurama?-Koedma estaba poniéndose nervioso, frente suyo, Myka sólo jugaba con unas hebras de su cabellera en silencio.

-Al fondo del pasillo, estaba seguro que alguien habló- Myka le siguió la mirada, un corazón palpitó y otro no se escuchó, la mujer se sonrió para sí. Un reloj se detuvo mientras que otro pareció atrasar sus manijas.

-Si gustas puedes ir a ver el pasillo, pero sólo hay un cuarto viejo que se ha mantenido por años con llave-exclamó ella, Kurama miraba esa dirección como esperando oír de nuevo esa voz.

Él no sabía, pero desde el pasillo Hiei lo observaba asombrado.

_-Qué curioso color de cabello-_pensó. Hiei vislumbraba los ojos verdes de Kurama, el cabello pelirrojo y las manos sumamente delgadas con dedos bastante finos.

Quizás…si lograba que él posara sus dedos en una tecla, sólo una, podría mostrarles todo lo que su piano valía.

-¿Qué hay tras el pasillo?- preguntó Kurama, Myka se mordió un labio.

-Un viejo piano förte- Myka no pudo verlo, pero tras los ojos de Kurama algo brilló incandescentemente, algo pareció palpitar con fuerza en su pecho. Kurama se acercó con ferocidad hasta la mujer que jugaba con su cabellera, ella le miró con sorpresa. Kurama le sostuvo las manos para que soltase su trenza.

-¿Puedo verlo?, el joven Koedma dijo que si había uno podíamos llevarlo- Koedma se rió y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro, percibiendo como su risa era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

-Nunca has tocado uno-dijo éste girándose hasta su compañero.

Kurama se sonrojó.

-No, pero siempre he querido aprender a tocarlo- Myka se levantó de la silla de donde estaba, Kurama la imitó, Koedma se limitó a mirar la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

_-Quiero que sea tuyo, quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo cuando le tocaba-_

Otra vez escuchó la voz, se giró asustado.

Había alguien mirándole a esa distancia.

Se concentró en el punto de dónde provenía la voz, entonces estuvo seguro que en el fondo del pasillo vislumbró a una persona con ojos color carmín y cabellera negra. Estuvo seguro que esa persona le miraba, pero si se fijaba bien, parecía que sólo era un espejismo.

La puerta se reflejaba muy bien detrás de su cuerpo.

-Acompáñame- dijo Myka, Kurama y Koedma la siguieron por el pasillo, otra vez el corazón pareció querer palpitar con fuerza.

-Ese piano me traía demasiados recuerdos. Mi bisabuela, Yukina, juró que no se lo entregaría a nadie, pero estoy segura que si su dueño estuviese vivo te lo daría.- ingresaron a la habitación cuando la llave que Myka traía en el cuello, abrió el cerrojo de la puerta. Al ingresar, Kurama vislumbró un instrumento cubierto con sábanas de color verde esmeralda.

_-Llévale contigo, hace años que nadie toca sus teclas_-Myka esperó a que ingresaran a la habitación, Kurama se vislumbró en medio de un espejo tamaño real, estuvo seguro, por un minuto que había visto el reflejo de alguien tras de sí, sentado en el taburete de lo que supo era el piano cubierto por la sábana.

-¿Y bien?- escuchó la voz de Myka, pero estaba ensimismado mirando el espejo que traslucía el rostro de ese chico, estaba ensimismado mirando como al parecer este se reía de él.

_-Hazlo sonar, sólo debes de sentarte- _otra vez escuchó la voz, y al girarse el taburete frente de sus ojos estaba vacío. Se acercó, y algo, magnético, pareció apoderarse de sus manos. Retiró la sábana y al hacerlo el color ocre con franjas doradas parecieron grabarse en su cabeza.

-Es…precioso- dijo, y Koedma se rió en su cara, al retirar la funda verde dejó caer una mano, sólo fue un roce, pero el sonido que escucharon en ese minuto ninguno fue capaz de describirlo con palaras.

Porque no existía la palabra correcta.

-Nos lo llevaremos, le dará un buen uso, confíe en Kurama-

-Será mi tesoro- los ojos le brillaron y el corazón se le paralizó. Del otro lado, Hiei percibió como el suyo se perdía, y como, sin buscarlo una mano trataba de hacer contacto con la del pelirrojo.

Pero no, no se acercaría hasta el día siguiente. Y si ocurría que no era recibido desaparecería de la vida de Kurama.

Myka sólo tragó aire cuando el joven se limitaba a poner de nuevo la funda sobre las teclas y cerraba la tapa.

-Necesitarás la llave del cerrojo- dijo, y le entregó a Kurama la llave del piano. –Procura limpiarlo bien, ¿te lo llevarás con el taburete?- a su lado Hiei tragó aire, el taburete, debía llevárselo también, si no, si no toda la razón de su existencia se perdería.

_-Nunca separes un piano de su silla, es la mitad de su corazón-_ el pelirrojo escuchó otra vez esa voz, Kurama se giró al espejo.

_-Debo estarme volviendo loco-_pensó éste, y allí estaba el reflejo de esa persona junto a él otra vez en el espejo. Estaba tan cerca, pero no veía a nadie en ese cuarto, no lograba sentir a nadie en el taburete. No importaba cuanto tratase de explicar aquello, no importaba cuanto tratase de buscarle en la habitación.

No había nadie sentado a su lado.

_-El piano es tuyo, si tienes problemas sólo deja que te ayude- _Kurama guardó silencio.

La voz…

Cerró los ojos.

Viena jamás le había parecido más mágica, ni siquiera con su cielo sin estrellas y el aroma de café que cubría a sus calles.

Sólo sabía que toda la vida había deseado un piano, y que ahora, estaba junto a uno que añoraba un dueño que le tocase.

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-_ desde el fondo de la habitación Hiei pareció temblar. ¿El pelirrojo le había hablado o sólo había pensado la frase?

Le respondería por esta vez.

Ese zorrito no era tan ingenuo después de todo.

_-Hiei- _respondió, y el pelinegro fue capaz de percibir el palpitar del corazón del pelirrojo que escuchaba con atención su voz. Quizás creyese que el piano era el que le hablaba, o quién sabe, quizás remotamente Kurama creía en fantasmas.

-_Voy a cuidarlo bien-_ Kurama pestañeó, supo desde el minuto en que escuchó su voz que quería el piano porque añoraba conocer a la persona que estaba hablándole.

Pero aquello asustaba mucho.

Recordó el rostro, esos ojos en el espejo. Experimentó como los suyos habían sido hechizados por los que aparecieron en el cristal. No negaba el miedo que sentía en su pecho, tampoco que las manos le temblaban a causa de no saber exactamente qué pasaría si se llevaba el piano.

_-De seguro la voz desaparecerá cuando el piano se mude a mi casa_-pensó Kurama_, _entonces simplemente la voz no regresó.

Myka le tendió una mano al viejo taburete, no quería dejarle ir.

_-No creo que nadie llegue a merecerte-_ pensó ella, esperando sentir el roce de las manos de Hiei, esperando alguna señal que le dijera que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Fue un segundo, pero al girarse hasta el espejo de la habitación Myka creyó ver el rostro del chico que sólo conoció por fotografías.

Y supo que era lo que Hiei quería…pero tenía tanto miedo…

Del otro lado, Kurama guardó silencio para escuchar esa voz otra vez, pero como antes no volvió a oírla.

-Lo prometo, lo cuidaré como a mi alma- dijo el pelirrojo esperando poder tomarle la mano a la anciana que ahora, acariciaba la tela verde esmeralda con la yema de sus dedos.

-Es tuyo entonces, considéralo un regalo de mi parte- y luego de eso Myka sintió como tras de su espalda alguien pareció tocar sus hombros, y algo intangible le rozó las mejillas.

Y experimentó la fuerza de un beso en su rostro.

_-Estaré bien Myka, deja que me vaya- _lo último que Myka supo, fue que al día siguiente el piano era trasladado a Austria, y que con él, Hiei se iba para siempre junto a Kurama Minamino.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final, espero les haya dejado con ese saborcito del prólogo (risas) debido a que me he propuesto terminar cada fick que tengo, incluyendo los más antiguos, he comenzado desde el mes de septiembre a actualizar todo dos veces en el mes, por ello, este fick no será la ecepción y le verán siendo actualizado junto a los demás que tengo. Sé que a veces es dificil leer todas las historias el mismo día, pero me es mucho más sencillo subir las que estoy terminando el mismo día para no dejar ninguna inconclusa.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: Capítulo II<strong>

**13 de enero**

* * *

><p>Aviso que Palabras para Paula seguirá su actualización desde el 13 de enero, junto a Treinta Días, debido a un pequeño problema de tiempo no alcancé a terminar esa continuación. Treinta días ya ha sido actualizado, junto a Sonata, fick que acabas de leer. Sin embargo desde enero continuaremos con Palabritas =).<p>

Muchas gracias por estar leyendo, por dejar tu comentario, por simplemente darte el tiempo de hecharle una leidita.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Con amor para:<strong>_

Kaede Hime, Kitty_Wolf, Kanon, Nejito, Rescue Coluptor, Twinipuu y YASNyouko 1.

Y para todos aquellos que leen mi historia, que le agregan a favoritos o simplemente lo agregan a alertas =)

A todos ustedes con amor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>...La música está en todas partes...<em>**

**_...Lo único que debes de hacer es saber escuchar..._**

-Mozart-


	3. Capítulo II

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, sólo les he usado como un medio de entretención, mientras espero tener vacaciones a finales de febrero xD, por eso les aconsejo que no se voten a huelga estudiantil en su país (risas)

_**Notas: **_

Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo a la gente que está leyendo mi historia, a aquellos que comentaron en el capítulo anterior les doy muchas besos y abrazos, gracias por sus lindas palabras y por no dejar solito al cap, espero este les guste igual que el inicio, y que este al mismo nivel de escritura que su prólogo.

Y espero se entienda la idea y más o menos a qué va enfocado.

Y luego de estas palabras, de dejarles besitos y quizás un dulce escondido les presento:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonata en mi menor<strong>_

_**.**_

**Capítulo II**

…_La música empieza donde se acaba el lenguaje…_

_-E.T.A. Hoffmann-_

_._

**-Austria, residencia de Kurama Minamino-**

Dos para la media noche, no había estrellas en el cielo. Kurama yacía durmiendo en su cuarto, y en esa misma habitación, sobre el respaldo de la ventana se hallaba Hiei Jaganshi. Vislumbrando el raro resplandor que conectaba los cielos de todos los lugares de la tierra. Austria no era como su Viena, no tenía este toque a viejo, tampoco las bancas ni el aroma del café que yacía impregnado en las calles. Pero tenía algo tan magnético que no lograba despegar su rostro de aquella obscuridad. Un susurro, al girarse sólo se encontró con el cuerpo del zorro que dormía mientras se movía de un lado a otro en la cama.

-Me pregunto si lograré terminarla algún día- dijo, y escuchó como el zorro parecía susurrar palabras entre cortadas.

Cerró los ojos, transcurrió un minuto y su cuerpo se desvaneció de la ventana. Yacía ahora sobre el cuerpo dormido del otro, mirando como los labios delgados y rosáceos tragaban aire a medida que respiraba. Descendió por el rostro hasta rozar con su nariz la nariz del otro hombre.

Y entonces, palpitó su corazón.

Iba a memorizar el rostro del zorro. Quería componer algo, algo sobre sus labios finos o su cabellera rojiza, algo sobre las pestañas negras y largas o sobre el corazón que sentía llevaba solo por mucho tiempo.

Kurama se parecía al chico que había sido, ése que soñaba y no pensaba en nada más que en componer música. Ése que podía estar haciendo filas y filas para tocar en una cámara de ópera para la reina Victoria un jueves por la tarde.

Pero había muerto por un sueño, y Kurama parecía el mismo tipo de persona. Había muerto por una sonata, la cual, jamás vio finalizada porque a la mitad del camino la vida le cobró el esfuerzo.

Y ya no tenía esa inspiración que había sentido a los diecisiete años.

Recordó lo que Myka había pensado de entregar el instrumento, "no creo que alguien pueda merecerte"

_-Yo confío en que seas esa persona, por eso te entregué mi piano-_ dijo, y cuando estuvo a punto de separar el contacto, se paralizó al darse cuenta de que los ojos verdes de Kurama le miraban fijamente.

Del otro lado de la cama Kurama experimentó una descarga eléctrica, un contacto que jamás pareció vivir antes. En su vida se había sentido tan asustado. Estuvo seguro que había percibido como una mano le rozaba la piel o algo, estuvo seguro de escuchar el sonido de la voz de alguien hablándole.

Y que estaba mirando fijamente el rostro de alguien a quien ya había visto en otra ocasión. Eran los ojos del espejo.

Era la misma voz.

Un corazón se aceleró y otro se paralizó de miedo, mas, cuando el kitsune abrió de golpe los ojos, y trató de agarrar con sus manos lo que había visto, aquello ya se había desvanecido.

* * *

><p><strong>-Una hora después-<strong>

_-Lo siento, pero no podrás terminar tu obra-_ un susurro, y estuvo seguro que esta vez nadie le estaba hablando entre líneas, ni que creía ver siluetas donde no las había porque eso era ilógico.

_-¿No hay cura?-_

_-Es la peste negra, morirás antes de terminar tu sonata. Lo siento mucho Hiei_-

Ese nombre…

No fue el piano quien le había hablado si no una persona que quizás estaba por morir, pero no entendía. ¿Qué relación guardaba el piano y la persona de su sueño?

¿Por qué soñaba aquello?, esto no tenía sentido. Quiso abrir los ojos pero había algo que se lo impedía, había algo sobre su cuerpo tan pesado que no era capaz de mover un sólo músculo.

_-No entiendes, necesito terminarla. ¿Sabes qué es una sonata?, ¿sabes que la estuve diseñando durante noches, días para mostrarla en la ópera de Giselle?-_

_-Lo siento, si quieres morirte por tratar de terminarla hazlo, pero luego no me digas que quedaste vagando por dejarla incompleta-_ agudizó la visual, había destellos plateados alrededor, y las imágenes no eran lo suficientemente nítidas para saber de quién era el rostro. No veía más que sombras, no veía más que un recuerdo que esperaba, no fuese real.

Sin buscarlo la imagen cambió bruscamente, y ahora, estaba viendo a un joven sobre una camilla de hospital, leyendo un cuaderno mientras sus dedos yacían cubiertos por vendajes manchados de sangre.

En la cama, Kurama experimentó un espasmo. Dios, era como si estuviese viendo a la persona que se le había aparecido en Viena y eso, si daba miedo. El corazón palpitó con velocidad, tragó aire. Otra vez quedó en la imagen de ese sueño.

La voz de alguien leyendo, el respirar de una boca y el color rojizo de esos ojos.

Jamás podría olvidar esos ojos.

¿Cómo?, si los había visto tras el pasillo de la tienda de Myka, si los había visto tras el espejo del cuarto del piano.

Su cuerpo se tranquilizó cuando la escena continuó en su mente, la cabellera negra yacía con leves flequillos blancos y los ojos carmín se encontraban sobre ese viejo cuaderno, las manos parecían estar escribiendo algo.

_-"En mi oscuridad más eterna, creí soñar que moría a las doce de un nublado sábado, pero me veía con mi traje de concierto y mis partituras en una de mis manos. Viena era maravillosa de noche, lástima que el cuerpo es débil cuando quieres terminar algo. _

_Era mi sonata, la melodía que escuché durante esa noche no podré borrarla de mi cabeza jamás._

_Había luces de color dorado, y las notas parecían bailar alrededor mío. Y luego, veía una hoz, un gran pedazo de metal marcando el resto de mi partitura. Con el sonido de las notas cuando las tocaba para la reina de victoria y las bailarinas que parecían dibujar siluetas de aves con olor a colonia de jazmines. Y luego, cuando creía terminarle despertaba de mi sueño. Me encontraba solo, contemplando la lápida de mi tumba"-_

Gritó.

Finalmente había despertado del sueño. Un sudor helado le cubría las mejillas, y todo el rostro. Las manos le temblaban, dios.

-No es real, no lo es, no lo es- repitió constantemente, y a esa hora si mirabas muy de cerca el cuarto donde yacía realmente se veía tenebroso, a su lado Hiei le miraba con paciencia y en silencio.

Quizás no fue la mejor manera para hacerle entender a Kurama que estaba muerto.

-Tengo el piano de un muerto…y ese muerto está penándome. Oh rayos- nadie le contestó, se concentró otra vez en el sueño, las manos yacían cubriendo su cara y el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

En verdad esto asustaba.

-Era un músico, un pianista que tocaba para la reina Victoria- respiró, reina Victoria, eso… ¿a qué año, mes, planeta se refería?

Se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta del baño, se llevó un susto de los mil demonios cuando vislumbró en el espejo de éste otra vez los ojos carmines mirándole.

-¡Me quieres matar de un ataque cardiaco!, ¡aléjate de mí!- tomó un vaso de agua, la arrojó al espejo. Ahora que lo pensaba él sabía, muy, muy en el fondo que le había hablado un espíritu.

Si hacía memoria, era bastante obvio si era el único que había escuchado, visto y sentido a esa persona cuando estaban en la tienda de la anciana Myka.

_-Quizás debí escoger otro sueño para ti, ver mi relato de muerte fue…un poco bruto de mi parte- L_a voz volvió a su cabeza, era oficial, ¡tenía el piano de un músico que seguro llevaba siglos bajo tierra!

-¿No puedes simplemente hacer como que no existes?-

_-¿Quieres que me vaya?-_

Kurama rodó los ojos, mañana mismo iría a devolver el piano, ¡ojala desapareciera para siempre ese fantasma y le dejase vivir su vida tranquilo!

Hiei leyó ese pensamiento y algo pareció romperse en su corazón. Sabía que no dolía en verdad, pero sintió que nada de lo que había hecho tenía sentido, ¿para qué entregarle su alma, su joya más preciada a alguien que ahora, a la primera oportunidad parecía querer deshacerse de él?

Del otro lado, Kurama vislumbró como los ojos rojizos se desvanecieron del cristal, y como, lentamente y en silencio el rostro se alejaba del espejo del baño.

-¿A dónde vas?- exclamó, pero nadie le dio respuesta. Al girarse vislumbró una especie de silueta sobre el respaldo de la ventana. Se acercó poco a poco, Hiei yacía con la mirada fija en las estrellas que cubrían la noche.

Si lo pensaba, este fantasma no le había hecho nada de nada, sólo quizás hacerlo saltar de susto porque no avisaba cuando se acercaba a su persona.

-¿Por qué sólo me muestras tu rostro?- Hiei sabía que no estaba realmente mirándole, pero al parecer Kurama podía percibir su presencia, no iba a dejarse ver a menos que lo sintiese en verdad. Y si lo pensaba, materializarse ante alguien requería demasiada concentración y fuerza. Y él, con el tiempo se hacía débil y letárgico.

_-Porque con los años la capacidad de mostrarme a alguien ha ido disminuyendo_- Kurama se mordió un labio, seguro seguía dormido y estaba soñando con esta escena. Hubo algo en los ojos de él que no le dejaban tranquilo, quizás lo melancólico o lo frío. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, esto era muy aterrador.

Y si se miraba desde el punto de otra persona, Kurama estaba sufriendo un ataque esquizofrénico porque le hablaba a una ventana vacía y de noche.

-Mencionaste en el sueño a la Reina Victoria, eso, ¿Cuándo fue?-

_-Siglo XVIII, cuando los colores se mezclaban y las melodías buscaban ser algo original.-_ se hizo un silencio incómodo en el cuarto. Hiei vislumbró el rostro del zorro, y como este se iba a la cama otra vez.

Del otro lado del pasillo Kurama se mordió la boca.

La próxima vez mejor mantendría una conversación con Kurama antes de lanzarle la novedad de que estaba muerto.

-Aún no sé qué día es- dijo al aire, era difícil mantener una conversación con Kurama puesto que al contrario del zorro él amaba una época brillante donde un sonido podía convertirse en un baile, donde un sonido podía simbolizar más que sólo notas escogidas al azar. Una época donde los trajes eran de terciopelo y raso, donde la mayoría de las cosas tenían ese olor a tierra húmeda.

Suspiró, vislumbró sus manos. Una de ellas ya no parecía querer moverse como hace años, el tiempo le estaba pasando la cuenta ahora.

Ahora, una noche de un sábado. Luego de casi cien años.

* * *

><p><strong>-Museo de bellas artes, diez para las doce del día- <strong>

Koedma le dijo a la mañana siguiente que seguro estaba delirando en fiebre, y que por eso, había soñado hablar con un espíritu de hace más de cien años. ¿Qué sabia ese idiota?, luego de esa experiencia ultra paranormal no había podido pegar un ojo.

_-Si quieres puedes buscarme en el registro del siglo XVIII, no me importaría, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí-_

Lo aceptaba, le estaba carcomiendo la curiosidad, ¿y si en verdad lo que había soñado no era una fantasía?, ¿y quién decía que había delirado en fiebre?

En el fondo sabía que lo que había soñado era real, con sus cuatro infernales letras. Y que por querer ver esos ojos de nuevo, por querer otra vez escuchar su voz había aceptado llevarse el piano consigo. Pero no podía negar que ese instrumento era una reliquia maravillosa, que tenía el sonido más elegante y adictivo que había escuchado en años.

Apenas había puesto un dedo sobre las teclas se había enamorado del piano, y si tenía que soportar al alma errante de su antiguo dueño, pues, le dejaría tiempo al tiempo.

-¿Qué busca joven?- la voz del bibliotecario, al levantar la mirada se encontró con un lugar con olor a viejo, y muchos libros y retratos de pinturas que no parecía conocer. Miró las hojas, el color amarillo le desconcertó un poco.

Si era cierto, Hiei era muy anciano.

-Busco a un músico- dijo, el bibliotecario retiró sus gafas de una estuchería verde agua, las manos temblaban debido al frío de la tarde.

-¿Sabe el año?, ¿o un nombre?- hizo memoria.

-Hiei- el bibliotecario torció un labio, y una ceja se frunció. Kurama vislumbró como las manos le separaban las páginas con velocidad.

Empezó a mirar las fotografías de los libros, pero no había una sola que le recordase al chico.

Hasta que llegó a un párrafo que se le hizo demasiado familiar. El hombre se detuvo apenas Kurama se lo indicó.

-Es el comienzo de la sonata en mi menor- exclamó, Kurama le quedó mirando atentamente.

"_En mi oscuridad más eterna, creí soñar que moría a las doce de un nublado sábado, pero me veía con mi traje de concierto y mis partituras en una de mis manos. Viena era maravillosa de noche__…."_Esa parte ya la sabía, saltó la hoja, encontró un retrato del joven de su sueño.

Después de todo jamás olvidaría el color de esos ojos.

-Le dejaré sólo, supongo que tendrá mucho que leer-

-Gracias- se hizo un incómodo silencio, tras los vidrios de las ventanas pequeñas tiendas yacían cerradas a esa hora, y un frío, tan helado provocó que comenzase a caer nieve durante la mañana.

Su corazón saltó, las manos le temblaban. No pudo ser un simple sueño, ¿cómo pudo serlo cuando el rostro que veía en ese retrato era el mismo que había creído ver durante la noche pasada?

-Entonces, en verdad anoche hablé con un muerto- dijo, se rió al mismo tiempo que le temblaron las manos. Continuó leyendo el pedazo del relato.

_-"Era mi tumba, y el corazón palpitó de tal manera que experimenté un miedo abrazador. Viena nunca me había parecido tan amarga de noche, ni nunca me había parecido tan solitaria. En mi sueño, veía que moría sin sufrir algún dolor. Pero a mi lado mi hermana lloraba desconsoladamente. _

_No terminaba mi sonata, no exhibía mi ópera de Gisselle. _

_Lo último que recuerdo es haber pasado esa noche tocando la mitad de la melodía en mi piano; memorizando la sonata una y otra vez hasta el día de mi muerte. _

_Que mis manos se cansaban…_

_Que mi cuerpo se quedaba sin aire…_

_Y luego, me veía escondiendo bajo el taburete las partituras garabateadas por mis dedos. Llegaba el sábado, y en esa misma oscuridad eterna me visita otra vez aquella hoz, pero esta vez veía mejor por una luz tenue del cuarto y descubría la silueta de alguien sosteniendo aquel pedazo de metal. Se reía, estaba vestido de color rojo, ojos verdes destellaban en su rostro tallado cual porcelana; hablaba realmente sin hablarme pero igual descifraba la frase en sus labios._

_-Pasarán décadas hasta que alguien te ayude a terminar tu sonata en mi menor-_

_Esa frase no podré olvidarla jamás, incluso cuando la vida me haya abandonado"._

_._

Primera parte de la versión cantada para sonata en mi menor

"Cuando se sueña con la muerte"

.

Estaba demasiado concentrado, ¿qué se sentiría ver como las personas iban y venían?, ¿qué se sentiría saber que estabas atado a una época que no era la tuya, que las cosas cada vez se volvían más extrañas?

Pensó en Hiei, y sin pedirlo la imagen de su rostro y el silencio de sus labios de la noche pasada regresó a su memoria.

Recordó que la última vez que le había visto estaba sentado sobre el respaldo de su ventana, y que yacía mirando la nada, el color oscuro del cielo y el brillo incandescente de las estrellas.

-Debes sentirte muy solo-

¿Acaso podría sentir una caricia al ser tocado?

¿Acaso podría experimentar el roce de una mano sobre la suya propia?

Bajó la mirada, arrancó la hoja siguiente del libro.

Esperaba poder hablar con Hiei esta vez con más calma.

* * *

><p><strong>-Domicilio de Kurama Minamino-<strong>

Al ingresar a la casa no vislumbró nada fuera de lo común, los papeles tapices continuaban en el lugar de siempre, seguían siendo de ese color verde que le gustaba y seguían oliendo a jazmines.

Un pie en el salón, nada tampoco.

Suspiró. Se llevó la hoja que había arrancado hasta sus ojos, dio dos pasos al centro. En el medio reposaba un sillón color naranja, al centro una mesita de porcelana hacía juego a la pobre habitación.

Las ventanas yacían con vitrales de color púrpura, y había una taza de té que se había enfriado sobre la mesa. Estiró su cuello.

Siguió leyendo lo que había comenzado en la biblioteca, reparó en el apellido.

-Hiei Jaganshi- recordó el sonido de la voz de Koedma "¿Estamos en la casa de la familia Jaganshi?", no sabía mucho del tema, pero si estaba en lo cierto el piano había sido propiedad del tío bisabuelo de Myka, hermano de Yukina y pianista de renombre del siglo XVIII.

No podía ser su fantasma tan mala compañía, si lo pensaba, quizás hasta le pudiese deleitar con la sonata de la que tanto hablaba el libro.

Sólo temía que Hiei no volviese a dirigirle la palabra.

.

Fragmento del diario de Hiei Jaganshi: diez de marzo de mil ochocientos diez

.

"_Diez de marzo, las manos han comenzado a dolerme por el frío. No puedo seguir tocando mi piano porque las notas no suenan como me gustaría. _

_Yukina me ha apartado de la mitad de mi corazón porque dice que soy capaz de matarme para terminar mi partitura. _

_-Tiene razón- _

_Por ello durante la noche siempre vuelvo al cuarto donde yace encerrado aquel instrumento, cruzo el pasillo y el salón de violines de Yukina. La puerta está con llave, pero siempre guardo una copia en mi cuello, atada muy cerca de donde yace mi corazón. _

_Transcurren unos seis días, Yukina ha cambiado la cerradura, no logro ingresar al cuarto…no logro ver mi piano. _

_-Vas a dejarme si insistes en esto Hiei-_

_Dice que teme perderme porque he llegado a delirar con la hoz y la melodía incluso sin soñar. _

_Pasan muchas noches, no sé cuántas. Pero en una de ellas me vi luego de casi cien años sobre un respaldo de madera, contemplando un cielo con una cantidad exuberante de estrellas. Esperaba quedarme en ese lugar para siempre y en el sueño temblaba porque aquello me dio miedo, porque parecía que mi alma había sido tragada por ese cielo. _

_-Moriré mañana- _

_Volvía a la realidad, tras mi ventana el siglo XVIII sigue teniendo los colores dorados y rojizos, y las calles siguen siendo alumbradas por candelabros en viejas porcelanas. _

_Me deslizo al taburete que yace en mi cuarto, es lo único que no se llevó a la habitación por el momento._

_-Nunca debes separar un piano de su silla, es como la mitad del corazón de su pianista- _

_Miré las hojas que he logrado avanzar de la partitura, me sonrío. Yukina jamás ha entendido que es una sonata, para mí es más que una composición de tres partes y tres solos distintos. Es como estar retratando mi alma, pues es lo único que la gente recordará de mí luego que muera. _

_Nadie recordara mi rostro o el sonido de mi voz. Sólo sabrán mi nombre por las partituras, pero quisiera que me relacionasen con la sonata, quisiera que alguien dijese, "eh mira, yo estuve con Hiei cuando la estrenó"._

_-Yo fui parte de su elenco-_

_Pero la fiebre gana, e incluso los ojos ya no me permiten ver los rayos del sol durante el día. Es una tortura, porque aparte de la música, uno de mis vicios es contemplar mi Viena. La que siempre he amado, pues porta uno de los cielos más fantásticos y dignos de ver. La Viena de la que te estoy hablando siempre se mantendrá retratada por los artistas del romanticismo, con sus flores color cobalto y amaranto y sus puentes de mármol tallados a mano._

Kurama tomó un sorbo de la taza de té fría. Se levantó del sillón, caminó en silencio hasta la habitación donde tenía el piano.

-¿Hiei?- llamó, pero como esperaba Hiei no acudió a su llegada. Bajó la vista, otra vez quedó con la mano en la hoja. Un presentimiento, el piano parecía haber sido movido unos cuantos metros de donde lo tenía.

Y el taburete parecía haber sido abierto.

Kurama tragó aire, escuchó como la puerta se cerraba de golpe. No giró el rostro porque temía ver algo tras de su persona.

Recordó el último párrafo de la hoja, justo cuando terminaba de arreglar la tapa del taburete que alguien trató de levantar hace horas.

_-"Salía de la casa de noche, un hombre de ojos verdes me miraba incrédulamente tras de una ventana. Continuaba con sus ojos sobre los míos, y yo me mantenía en frente suyo tratando de acariciar el raudo cielo de Austria._

_-¿Por qué quieres tocar el cielo?- me decía, veía que me sonrojaba._

_-Para saber que se siente estar arriba-_

_Pero no entendía el sueño, y despertaba a mitad de las doce, ¿por qué querría tocar algo, que siempre he sabido no tiene textura ni forma?_

_¿Por qué querría alcanzar una estrella brillando, cuando sé que están millones de kilómetros alejadas de mí? _

_El hombre se acercaba a mi persona, me ofrecía su mano tras la ventana y yo entendía._

_Entendía que estaba muerto, y que nos separaban más de cien años de historia"._

Kurama cerró la tapa del taburete, sin antes retirar lo que contenía aquella silla.

En silencio, creyó sentir que las manos volvían a temblarle, estaba seguro ahora.

-Sonata en mi menor- leyó con voz trémula, hojas amarillas por el tiempo se alzaban ante su visión.

Se mordió un labio, miró al suelo. Ahora, con ambos papeles en su mano no sabía que haría apenas llegase la noche y se fuese a dormir. Especialmente porque el título de la partitura provocó que sintiese un mareo.

Nunca estuvo soñando.

Y además de él en esa casa, yacía en el piano el alma de un músico que había muerto al cumplir diecinueve años.

-Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer- se dijo. El reloj de pared le dio las once de la noche, y antes de irse a dormir dejó una hoja manchada de tinta sobre el taburete recién cerrado.

Estaba seguro que tendría otro sueño por el que Hiei trataría de hablarle, y esta vez no quería pensar que sólo lo había soñado.

Quería ver algo que le recordase: _"__esto es real, esto te está pasando y estas emocionado con ello, porque quieres que Hiei sea real"_

Se fue a la habitación, cerró el taburete con llave, desapareciendo tras el largo pasillo que conectaba su cuarto con el comedor.

Esperando que Hiei encontrase su nota.

_-"Hiei: mañana cuando despierte, quisiera verte sobre el taburete del piano o al menos con tu partitura al lado de mi cama. Me encantaría que me dijeses esta noche donde estarás para no asustarme como la otra vez._

_Sé que no te soñé ni te invente._

_-Dulces sueños-_

_**Continuará**_

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer este capítulo, en especial si llegaste hasta el final de esta entrega te doy mis agradecimientos y una sonrisa, sé que avanza un tanto lenta la historia pero es difícil narrar la música como expliqué al comienzo, a medida que fui escribiendo este fick no quería perderme entre escenas a la hora de leer o que se sintiera poco trabajada la trama.<p>

Prometo que los siguientes son más bonitos, recuerden que este fick está completo y me he asegurado de guardar varias copias en dos correos para evitar perderlos por extravío de pendrive, como pasó con Palabras para Paula y Pasos de conquista, con el que debería de haber aprendido (risas)

* * *

><p><strong>Los veré el 28 de enero,<strong> si ustedes quieren.

¿Comentarios? =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias especialmente a:<strong>_

Kitty_Wof, Kaede Hime y YansYouko1

Y a todas esas personitas que leyeron mi historia, besos.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Era tan bella, era tan bella, que su mirada todavía me quema…<strong>_

…_**Como quisiera poderla olvidar, pero se acerca y no lo puedo evitar…**_

…_**Y ya no sé cómo vivir, si no la tengo me puedo morir…**_

…_**Que no daría por besarla, por abrazarla una vez más…**_

-Inolvidable-

Reik


	4. capítulo III

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de YYh no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishirou Togashi, yo sólo hago esto como una manera de matar el tiempo, de desestresarme de la universidad y dejar volar mi imaginación, púes milagrosamente en este mundo aún es gratis soñar.

**Notas:**

Muchas gracias a la gente que se dedicó a leer mi historia, a echarle una hojeada y que de paso me dejó un comentario, en serio que valoré mucho sus reviews, Roro-chan, me encantó que siguieras leyendo aún cuando ya no gustas de esta pareja, eso, para mí, fue demasiado.

Y luego de estas notas, de terminar de betear la entrega, de seguir sufriendo porque megaplaud murió, les dejo este capítulo nuevo.

Les presento:

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Sonata en mi menor**_

**_._**

**Capítulo III**

**.**

…_Anoche tuve un sueño y desperté con una melodía en mi cabeza…_

…_Le pregunté a mi padre por ella y dijo "Si puedes componla"…_

_-Mozart-_

_._

**-Habitación de Kurama Minamino, 1910- **

Se vio a si mismo dentro de su sueño, pero era casi como una obra de teatro. No tenía sentido para él que estuviese vestido con colores cobrizos ni sostuviese el arco de lo que supo era una viola. A su lado, una mujer con un vestido crema le miraba con tranquilidad. El arco se sentía bastante pegajoso en sus dedos y el cuello dolía debido a la inexperiencia de utilizar el objeto. De improviso la imagen cambió, ahora yacía en una habitación en blanco y en el centro sólo una ventana yacía abierta.

-Hiei- dijo, sobre el barandal pudo ver la silueta del joven otra vez. Este no se movió, tras de él se alzaba el mismo piano que yacía en su habitación.

_-¿Aún crees que sueñas?-_ el otro se giró, Kurama se perdió entre el color de sus ojos y la cinta roja que cubría el cuello del chico.

-¿Por qué yo?-

_-¿Por qué no?-_ Kurama se mordió un dedo, al parecer al otro le gustaba jugar con las palabras. Enseguida vislumbró esta vez que podía ver más que el rostro. Hiei estaba vestido con un traje de cuerpo completo color azul cobalto, con vendajes en las manos e hilos de oro. Traía una llave de sol como talismán, y los ojos parecían estar fijos en su cara.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

_-Es tu sueño, podrías escoger cualquier cosa. Pero me parece que no hay nada en tu cabeza ahora, seguro estas apunto de despertar-_ dijo, Kurama tembló.

Al instante pudo ver como el cuarto en blanco se tornaba de color azul, y las paredes cambiaban para representar dos cielos, y en el centro dos personas parecían estar hablando además de ellos.

Hiei conocía esa imagen, en especial por aquella hoz que sostenía el ser más alto.

_-Leíste mi diario-_ Hiei se retiró del barandal, se acercó al zorro. Fueron dos segundos pero Kurama pudo percibir como la tela rosaba la camisa blanca que traía puesta.

-No te vayas- trató de sostenerle la mano, pero fue como tocar a la nada. El zorro se miró los dedos.

-_Entonces despierta, sabes que estaré mirándote sobre la cama- _se sonrió.

-Pero no podré verte cuando despierte- Hiei frunció el ceño, una mano se deslizó hasta el bolsillo de su traje.

_-Abre los ojos, encontrarás una hoja en blanco al lado de tu almohada, luego dirígete al piano con la hoja, posa las manos en la tercera octava; en el do central. Cuando lo hagas, sobre la partitura verás cómo se forma una palabra. Toca la nota, entonces me verás sentado sobre la tapa del piano- _se hizo el silencio, y Kurama en su mente pudo ver como la silueta de Hiei se desvanecía, trató de alcanzarlo otra vez pero como antes no sintió la textura de su mano.

Abrió los ojos cuando percibió ese frío al tratar de tocarle.

-No te vayas- volvió a decir antes de despertar del sueño, con una mano se frotó los ojos. Yacía sobre su cama mirando el techo en color celeste y blanco. Un segundo, quizás diez, y su corazón palpitó de tal manera que estuvo seguro que se podría romper en miles de fragmentos invisibles.

Se estiró sobre las sábanas, una mano al lado izquierdo. Al descender la mirada contempló una hoja junto a su almohada.

_-Encontrarás una hoja en blanco-_ recordó, dio un salto, las manos le sudaban demasiado. El reloj de la pared indicaba las diez de la mañana, el olor del café de la calle cruzaba por la ventana.

Sólo tenía una idea en la cabeza.

-Busca el do central- muy bien, saltó de la cama al piano, estaba sobre el taburete, había retirado el cerrojo del instrumento. Pero no tenía idea que era un do central, tampoco que era una octava. Le gustaba mucho los pianos, pero era un verdadero ignorante cuando se trataba de saber tocarlo, una cosa era que le gustara el diseño del instrumento y otra era que supiese algo de él.

-No…- dijo, ¡ojala Koedma fuese a visitarlo ahora, así podría preguntarle!, diez minutos, seguro Hiei se había aburrido de esperarlo.

Sus ojos parecieron resplandecer demasiado, se mordió un dedo.

_-Está en frente tuyo, bajo tu dedo corazón-_ la voz de Hiei. Miró al piano, bajo su dedo una tecla del piano pareció resplandecer.

Hizo sonar la tecla, y enseguida experimentó como un aire frío le rodeaba, las cortinas se cerraron.

Sobre la pared, las manecillas del reloj se detuvieron.

Kurama esperó mientras percibía como el cuerpo se le tensaba, estaba asustado. Quizás transcurrió media hora, y luego contempló como algo apareció en medio de la hoja en blanco que yacía ahora sobre la tapa del piano.

"_Porque hace cien años soñé contigo"_

-¿Hiei?- Kurama se quedó en silencio, entonces sobre la tapa pudo ver la silueta del pelinegro con el mismo traje azul cobalto y la cinta en color rojo. Percibió que se quedaba sin aire, Hiei le miró sarcásticamente como respuesta al sentimiento de terror que inundó el corazón del pelirrojo.

-¿Vas a desmayarte ahora?-

Kurama se sonrió, para ser fantasma, Hiei era muy agradable. Siempre había escuchado historias de este tipo, pero siempre estaban marcadas de fantasmas que querían vengarse de alguien, que degollaban o no podían controlar sus emociones.

Hiei…simplemente no encajaba con ninguna de ellas.

-No me dejaré en vergüenza ahora que puedo verte bien- exclamó el zorro, Hiei cerró los ojos, en dos segundos se desvaneció de la tapa. Ahora estaba sentado junto al pelirrojo. Kurama experimentó un escalofrío y saltó como respuesta a esa acción.

-¡No hagas eso!-exclamó este, no negaba que el chico aún le asustaba.

Le vio a su lado, se puso nervioso, los ojos de Hiei le miraban fijamente sus ojos verdes.

-¿Qué?-dijo, Hiei sólo se concentraba en mirarle, pasaba un dedo por el contorno de sus ojos, Kurama no lo sentía como un toque, era más como una descarga eléctrica muy suave. Pero molestaba un poco si era sincero.

-Es increíble, eres tal como te soñé- escuchó su voz, y lo único que Kurama atinó a hacer fue a sonrojarse.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, el zorro lanzó una pregunta para que olvidase su sonrojo.

-¿Crees que pueda sentir tu rostro si te toco?-

-No lo sé, ¿quieres intentarlo?- era sarcástico, un poco sensual. Hasta el minuto le gustaba el tono de la voz y como doblaba los labios al hablar.

El pelinegro vio cuando Kurama acercaba una mano hasta su rostro, Hiei se paralizó.

-Mejor no- dijo, descendió el rostro. Otra vez desapareció del lado de Kurama.

-¡Espera!- Kurama siguió la silueta, Hiei se detuvo ante el grito. -¿Qué tienes?-

-Me…asusta, ¿y si resulta que traspasas mi rostro?- Kurama no entendió. Hiei tragó aire.

-Nunca me había materializado ante alguien- dijo, Kurama sonrió tímidamente.

-¿No querías?-

-No podía- acercó una silla, Hiei vio como el zorro le hacía una señal con la mano.

-¿Necesitabas que tocara esa nota para hacerlo verdad?- Hiei en ese minuto recordó su sueño, recordó al hombre que sostenía la hoz.

Recordó la hoja que escribió en marzo.

-Corría el año 1810, me habían vendado las manos y ese sábado llegó sin preverlo. Supongo que esperaba tener más tiempo para terminar la sonata, pero morí a las diez-

-¿Dolió?-

-No…no sentí nada- Kurama se había sentado junto al sillón. -Y entonces volví a ver a ese hombre, el que sostenía la hoz sobre su cabeza, con su capucha y sus ojos verdes. Me ató al piano, no puedes verla, yo a veces la ignoro-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Una cadena, estoy atado a la tecla do central del piano, y sólo cuando se es tocada puedo mostrarme ante alguien- silencio, Hiei percibió como Kurama trataba de rosarle la cabellera.

-Sabes, creo que es más raro que tengas miedo de ser tocado a que me descubran hablando con un muerto- se rieron.

Hiei tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

Fue mágico…no supo explicarlo.

-¿Crees que pueda tocarte si estas materializado?-

-No lo sé…eres al primero que me muestro, no…recuerdo que se sentía- Hiei vislumbró como el otro se acercaba hasta él.

-No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos-Hiei esperó ver cuando Kurama le tocase el rostro pero jamás llegó a sentirlo. Entonces, un escalofrió le recorrió, fue como si el corazón comenzase a latir, una risa en su cabeza y la imagen de la hoz.

Kurama tenía una mano sobre la suya.

Y escuchó en su cabeza como palpitaba terriblemente su corazón. Hiei tembló.

Aquello fue demasiado para su alma.

-¿Puedes sentirlo?- Hiei experimentó como algo se partía, y el aroma, la imagen de Viena regresó a su cabeza. Las manos del zorro eran muy suaves, pero la sensación del toque no lo era, la imagen del hombre no lo era. Pero no quería que le soltase la mano, no quería que dejase de tocarle.

-¿Qué se siente Kurama?-preguntó. Kurama no sabía muy bien como decirlo.

-Pues…tus manos son suaves, heladas...-Hiei pensó en lo que este le decía, pero no recordaba cómo se sentía muy bien eso pues no recordaba que se sentía tener frío.

Pero si recordaba la suavidad de otra palma.

Y esas manos que le tocaron eran tan suaves como las suyas cuando estaban vivas.

-Tienes manos de niña-exclamó él para olvidar la sensación de ahogo que le invadió. No le diría jamás al otro lo que sintió cuando este le rozó.

Kurama volvió a sonrojarse. Por su parte el zorro le miró un tanto molesto, ¡Y él que estaba tratando de ayudarle!

Infló las mejillas en señal de reproche.

No supo cuándo ni en qué minuto, pero lo último que Kurama percibió en ese instante fue que Hiei se había dejado caer sobre sus rodillas.

-Hace años que quería conocerte- Kurama le escuchó en silencio, y el fragmento del diario regresó a su cabeza.

En silencio, Kurama se dio el lujo de acariciar su cabellera negra, entonces Hiei se quedó dormido sobre sus rodillas.

En su mente antes de que el sueño lo venciera, Hiei pensó que las rodillas de Kurama eran muy cómodas.

* * *

><p><strong>-Unas horas después-<strong>

Creyó ser tragado de nuevo por esa luz, abrió los ojos. Kurama no estaba a su lado, las ventanas yacían con las cortinas corridas y las luces se habían apagado.

El reloj hacía eco en toda la habitación.

Buscó al zorro, pero no pudo moverse demasiado, miró al suelo. La cadena que le ataba al piano parecía brillar con demasiada intensidad.

Se llevó un dedo a la boca.

-¿Kurama?- llamó, pero no vino nadie. Tomó la cadena y al hacerlo las manos parecieron quemársele, ahogó un grito. De golpe cayó al suelo y tras de su espalda percibió el roce eléctrico de una mano cadavérica que se deslizaba por sus hombros.

Otra vez le embargaba el miedo de la muerte, otra vez como ese sábado que llegó en marzo.

-¡No me iré!, ¡no ahora que por fin lo encuentro!- sus ojos se paralizaron al ver al mismo hombre de esa noche, el que se había asomado en un sueño que fue inspiración para su sonata. Los dedos cadavéricos destacaban de una mano que yacía sin piel.

_-Me has evadido demasiado tiempo Jaganshi, vengo a llevarme lo que queda de tu alma- _desde el suelo Hiei sintió que el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, no podía mover un músculo.

Estaba paralizado.

_-¿Recuerdas el sueño de hace cien años?, siempre supiste que debías esperarlo a él, pero nadie recordará tu sonata porque jamás vas a terminarla. Nadie recordará tu nombre porque nunca te separarás de tu piano. ¿Ves la cadena bajo la pata trasera, la que sale del do central? Estará allí siempre, estará allí porque ya no eres capaz de poner una mano en las teclas, porque tus manos no hacen sonar ya el piano-_

Entonces Hiei vislumbró como el cuarto se volvía oscuridad, y quedaba en medio de esa nada, con un corazón que le palpitaba ferozmente y una mano que temblaba sobre el suelo.

_-Voy a mostrarte otra imagen, mírala bien esta vez. Hace cien años debí haberme llevado tu alma al otro lado, ¡Pero tu estúpido piano te ató a la tierra y ahora estoy condenado a esperar a que termines lo que dejaste inconcluso!_

_Eres una de esas almas que quedan pérdidas para siempre, y cómo no te llevé conmigo en una muerte lenta tu alma se quedó en la tierra. ¿Sabes lo que es que los demás ángeles de la muerte te restrieguen en la cara que no pudiste llevarte a un simple músico?, no creo que lo sepas-_

Un torbellino, olvidó la voz, sintió que era arrastrado al fondo del agujero, al caer por el otro lado del torbellino se descubrió viendo una escena que supo, ocurriría unos días después.

En la escena estaba con Kurama, sentados junto al piano.

_-Lee lo que escribiré para ti esta noche_- otra vez la voz. Hiei vio como de la nada aparecía una hoja en frente suyo pero la letra no era suya.

_-Lee lo que haré que sueñe tu amigo-_

_-"En medio de la habitación que compartía con Hiei creí ver un ángel en un sueño, pero ese ángel no quería acercarse a mí, se acercaba al piano y con la punta de su hoz destruía la tecla del do central, despertaba con el miedo de que no volvería a ver a Hiei, y gritaba. En la locura que experimenté me dirigía al piano con la única idea de permanecer para siempre sentado en el taburete. _

_Hiei no entendía el por qué de mi obsesión. Veía mi vida escurrirse por mis dedos como la arena en el mar, las piernas dolían._

_Y luego, simplemente perdía la noción del tiempo, y Hiei se volvía un sueño que alguna vez tuve"-_

El miedo que sintió no podía describirlo, al terminar de leer la hoja la mano del ángel le apuntaba con sus dedos. Tragaba aire, y la saliva ingresaba de apoco en su boca.

-_En seis días volveré por ti, y si no has logrado terminar tu sonata nadie estará esta vez para evitar que te lleve conmigo para siempre. Kurama no morirá hasta dentro de setenta años._

_Así que te contaré una verdad que espero recuerdes durante estos seis días. _

_-No te encontrarás con Kurama del otro lado cuando él muera- _

-¡Hiei despierta!-

Fue como si le hubiesen dado una puñalada en el estómago, sus ojos rojizos yacían desorbitados y perdidos.

-Despierta…despierta- la voz del zorro, experimentaba como una mano de Kurama le estaba rozando la frente.

El corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele por la boca.

Se había quedado dormido…y él no debía, no podía quedarse dormido.

-Yo…- estaba desorientado, Kurama lo leyó en la mirada rojiza que se movía para todas partes. Colocó una mano sobre el pecho, ¡parecía que hubiese estado viviendo de nuevo su muerte!

-Estás conmigo, estás conmigo Hiei- el pelinegro levantó una mano y al alcanzar el rostro del zorro Hiei creyó botar una gran bocanada de aire.

-Fue un sueño- dijo, y el zorro le miró con duda.

-¿Qué viste?, ¿qué te hizo gritar de esa manera Hiei?- se quedó en silencio, Hiei sólo mantuvo su mano sobre el rostro del zorro.

Vio como Kurama se mordía un labio.

-No me gusta dormir- dijo, y el zorro vislumbró como se levantaba de sus rodillas.

-¿Ves el día en que moriste?- preguntó, Hiei giró hasta el piano, se acercó. La cadena aún era demasiado corta y demasiado pesada para alejarse mucho del instrumento.

-No…exactamente, veo al ángel que debería haberme llevado cuando morí, y ahora…-

-¿Ahora?-

-Me mostraba que te volvías loco por mi culpa- Kurama percibió un escalofrío. Una mano trató de acercarse hasta la del pelinegro, pero este estaba tan colérico que se desvaneció en seguida.

-Háblame- dijo, y apareció sobre el taburete del piano.

-Necesito terminarla, necesito hacerlo o me llevará muy lejos, me llevará porque morí hace cien años por la peste negra y mi deseo me aferró de manera egoísta, pero…¡pero no quiero, no estoy listo para que me lleve!-

El zorro apretó una mano, se acercó de golpe, Hiei sólo sintió el cuerpo de Kurama aferrarle en un abrazo que logró mantenerlo quieto.

-Me estas….-

-Puedo abrazarte, porque quiero hacerlo Hiei- cerró los ojos. Hace años que no sentía nada como eso.

-No quiero dormir-

Kurama suspiró, y luego sólo quedó mirando el rostro de Hiei que yacía contemplando el suelo y el fondo de la oscuridad de la noche que había caído de improviso.

Su primer contacto con Hiei lo había dejado perplejo. Y es que sabía, Hiei estaba muerto, y no había visto jamás en unos ojos, reflejado de tal manera el miedo como los había visto en los de él.

Sabía que estaba abrazando a un fantasma que bajo sus dedos se sentía real, uno que al comienzo esperaba sólo fuese un mal sueño, uno que luego provocó la necesidad de querer acercarse y rozar con sus dedos su rostro.

-Me quedaré contigo esta noche despierto Hiei, así que dime- el pelinegro levantó la mirada del suelo, los ojos de Kurama seguían siendo igual de verdes que ese verde que había contemplado alguna vez en un sueño -¿por qué has esperado cien años para encontrarme?-

* * *

><p><strong>-Habitación de Kurama Minamino-<strong>

Aún yacía siendo retenido por las manos del zorro, los ojos color verde esperaban una respuesta de su parte, la cual, simplemente no esperaba la creyera.

¿Cómo explicarle a Kurama que se había quedado dentro del piano porque su corazón le había dicho ilógicamente que le conocería algún día?

¿Cómo contarle, que en ese sueño había visto a Kurama sentado en el taburete rodeado de miles de personas que escuchaban hipnotizados su sonata en un teatro que no conocía?

-Sólo soñé contigo Kitsune- dijo, Kurama cerró los ojos. Un suspiro salió por sus labios. Hiei experimentó como las manos dejaban de rozar su espalda. ¿Qué era lo que había sentido en ese minuto, cuando las manos descendieron y se alejaron de su ropa?, ¿Cuándo el cuerpo se tensó de miedo?

-No logro entenderlo, ¿esperaste a conocerme por un sueño?, ¿y por eso te quedaste?-

-Me quedé… porque siempre que volvía la oscuridad para llevarme recordaba tu cara zorro- Kurama se alejó de Hiei, apoyó la espalda en la madera de la pared de la habitación. –Me quedé porque siempre que creía estar perdiendo algo veía el recuerdo de tus ojos y el sonido de tu voz preguntándome por qué quería tocar el cielo de Austria si esta no tiene forma-

Kurama giró a ver el cielo, ya había caído la noche.

-¿Siempre creíste en mí?-

-Siempre, y sé que tú en el fondo, también me crees- El zorro abrió la boca para refutar algo, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo Hiei alcanzó a proyectar una imagen en la mente de Kurama. El otro vislumbró en un escenario a su persona, sentado en ese mismo taburete escuchando el ruido de las notas y de una orquesta tras de sí. Percibiendo como unas manos le rozaban desde los hombros hasta sus dedos, y se vio, siendo guiado por las manos de Hiei para tocar las hojas que yacían garabateadas en un atril viejo y antiguo.

El corazón se le paralizó.

-Te vi muchas veces en mi sueño, te vi tocando en un teatro sobre mi piano. Por eso supe que eras a quien debía dárselo, porque hace cien años el ángel me dijo que me ayudarías a terminar mi sonata, y mira, fuiste a Viena y el sueño dejo de ser una simple ilusión- Kurama se tapó la cara con una mano, un dedo yacía siendo mordisqueado por sus dientes.

-Disculpa….han sido demasiadas cosas en un día, una cosa es tener contacto con tu fantasma, vale, hasta allí podría entenderlo. Pero que hables de una predicción sobre mí es distinto, ¡ni siquiera sé tocar piano, y dices que me viste en un teatro!-

-Tú acabas de ver lo que yo soñé- Hiei le sonrió con sarcasmo, Kurama sólo frunció el ceño.

Hiei volvió a acercarse, en ese minuto las luces del comedor se encendieron, Kurama vislumbró como las notas del instrumento brillaban como el oro.

-Yo siempre creí, pero no puedo obligarte a hacer nada. Ayúdame y desapareceré de tu vida para siempre-

Hiei le miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Ese es el problema Hiei- esta vez el fantasma se quedó paralizado, Kurama se acercaba peligrosamente hasta su rostro, con una mano que amenazaba tocar los labios. –No es que no crea lo que me dices, es sólo…que me da miedo, ¿luego de ello seguirás visitándome?, ¿podremos seguir hablando como ahora Hiei?-

-Kurama, no puedes encariñarte conmigo-

-Pero…yo ya me encariñé Hiei- Kurama descendió la mirada, Hiei yació mudo durante unos minutos. –Nunca había conocido a nadie como tú, ¿seguirás viviendo en mi casa cuando todo termine?-

-No lo sé Kurama, no puedo prometerte nada-

-Entiendo-

Kurama se mordió otra vez un dedo, Hiei percibió que el zorro aún tenía ganas de hablar y él estaba cansado, sólo quería volver a las notas del instrumento unos minutos.

-Habla, se nota a millas que tienes una pregunta trabada en la boca zorro- un sonrojo, y el otro aceró una mano hasta su cara, los ojos de Hiei le miraban estupefactos.

-Quisiera saber si además de lo que ya me has dicho. ¿Hay otra cosa sobre ti o sobre tu piano que necesite saber?, no entraré en pánico si eso crees, ¡si no he entrado en pánico con todo lo que ya has dicho!-

-Por hoy creo que ya sabes demasiado, es mejor que vayas a dormir Kurama-

-¡Pero si no tengo sueño Hiei!, ¡hay algo que no me has dicho!- Hiei suspiró, se llevó una mano a la cara, ¡vaya zorrito curioso que le tocó!

-Duerme Kurama, esta noche es mejor que duermas- dijo, y el kitsune experimentó como su cuerpo parecía caer en un estado de semiinconsciencia, Kurama vislumbró el minuto en que Hiei posaba una de sus manos en torno a su rostro, la textura de esa mano provocó que una descarga eléctrica le recorriese en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Puedes…-

-¿Controlar tu cuerpo?-completó la frase el fantasma, y lo último que Kurama supo, fue que se quedaba dormido sobre las notas del piano de Hiei.

Por su parte Hiei le miraba en silencio.

-Hay muchas cosas que debería contarte, pero aún no es el momento-

* * *

><p><strong>-Habitación de Kurama Minamino-<strong>

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que cien años después volvería a soñar con la muerte y que a pesar del miedo que había experimentado durante esa noche, estaría luego cuidando de un humano que dormía sobre las teclas centrales de su piano, se habría desvanecido para jamás tener siquiera un roce con esa persona.

Lástima, llevaba horas mirando como el kitsune dormía. El rostro de Kurama se encontraba apoyado sobre sus manos, la pequeña boca no era predecible, pero las largas pestañas destacaban en medio de la blancura que era su rostro.

Bajó una mano hasta el cabello del zorro, quizás llevaba unas diez horas en vela.

Al tratar de tocar una hebra de la cabellera rojiza experimentó como una descarga eléctrica se apoderaba de sus manos, el rojo del cabello provocaba que la blancura de su rostro resaltase más ante los ojos de Hiei que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese visto en vida. Suspiró, estaba sentado sobre las notas de la izquierda del instrumento.

_-No me gusta dormir- _recordó el sonido de su propia voz al decirle eso al kitsune, y la duda que recorrió los ojos verdes del zorro.

No dormía porque al hacerlo su corazón era atormentado por un sueño que llevaba evadiendo por casi cincuenta años.

Hace diez horas se había desequilibrado. Temblando y susurrando cosas extrañas frente al zorro y esperaba no volver a sentirse así de desesperado, antes no le habría dado importancia al sueño. ¡Hace cincuenta años no habría reparado en el ángel que volvía para reclamar su alma!, pero ahora le importaba porque había hecho contacto con Kurama.

Sin pedirlo una imagen se coló en su cabeza, la miró en silencio. En la escena corría el año de 1870, vivía en casa de Myka, y cómo antes igual que aquella fría noche de 1829 el ángel se le había acercado para revelarle que cuando encontrase a la persona que le mantenía atado a la tierra, volvería a aparecer en sus sueños.

Suspiró, el aviso ahora estaba completo y sólo tenía seis días para terminar una sonata para poder cruzar al otro lado del cielo.

Pero no quería cruzar ahora.

-Aunque mueras, no nos encontraremos jamás al otro lado- dijo, cerró los ojos. Kurama se removió en el piano.

Se sentía terrible, y lo peor era que al parecer el kitsune se estaba encariñando con su presencia en la casa, y era horrible saber la razón de por qué no se encontrarían luego de la muerte. Era horrible esa sensación de amargura en su pecho, se alejó del piano. Un pie sobre el barandal de la ventana, la cadena que le ataba a la tecla del do central resonó en su cabeza, chirriando como un pedazo de metal oxidado que esperaba romperse luego de quizás, otros cien años.

-¿Qué son esas luces?- exclamó, sobre su cabeza los ojos de Hiei veían una mezcla entre colores rosáceos y púrpuras apoderarse del cielo antes en color negro. Otra vez pensó que Austria aún sin parecerse a Viena tenía algo magnético que le obligaba a quedarse mirando su cielo. Quizás no era tan azul, ni las nubes tan blancas y escasas como el siglo XVIII en el que vivió, quizás el aire no olía a café ni a una tarde de hojas secas. Pero bajo ese cielo parques repletos de personas recorrían la mañana de Austria, y se escuchaba el tronar de silbatos y la bocina de los autos transitando cerca de donde vivía con el zorro.

Austria no era de color ámbar y rojizo como Viena, sino de un azul cobalto con franjas púrpura. Y ante los ojos de Hiei aquellos colores adornando un cielo se le hacían demasiado confusos. Sabía que Kurama y él no se encontrarían del otro lado luego de la muerte porque vivían en cielos que yacían separados por casi cien años de distancia y una gama de colores que no tenían conexión.

_-Morirá luego de setenta años-_

Él sabía que cuando Kurama muriese, viviría en un cielo casi púrpura rodeado de pedazos de periódicos de 1910, porque cada persona una vez que muere al cruzar el umbral es llevada a un cielo igual a la época que más amó. Kurama viviría en una Austria inventada para su alma, recordando diversas escenas en un sueño eterno que jamás podría modificar.

Pero una vez que ello ocurriese, Hiei desaparecería de su cielo, y Kurama olvidaría que alguna vez le conoció.

Suspiró, dejó de mirar las luces del cielo de Austria. Yacía con la vista fija en la palma de sus manos y aún estaba sentado sobre el respaldo del balcón de la habitación de zorro.

Estuvo a punto de desvanecerse para volver al interior del piano cuando escuchó un ruido tras de su espalda, al girarse una sombra pareció proyectarse en medio de una pared.

¿Qué sería?

Hiei se alejó del respaldo de la ventana para acercarse a la pared donde yacía dicha sombra, una luz se prendió justo cuando extendía una mano hasta la madera. Giró la mirada hasta el piano, Kurama seguía en la misma posición, espera, si la sombra que veía proyectada en la pared no era del zorro, ni suya…entonces…

_-Cinco-_ volvió la mirada, y al hacerlo Hiei experimentó como era tragado por la oscuridad, siendo sujetado desde los tobillos por pedazos de tela vieja que le arrastraban por toda la habitación hasta un agujero que yacía bajo el suelo.

Hiei se aferró con una mano hasta los recovecos de las maderas del piso, mientras los tobillos eran jalados al interior del agujero.

Cinco, el total de días que le quedaban para componer la partitura y alejarse del zorro. Cinco días en los que no dormiría y estaría condenado a experimentar todas las maneras que tuviese ese sujeto para tratar de llevarse su alma.

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo, miró al frente, Kurama parecía moverse sobre las teclas del piano, seguro el zorro se despertaría en cualquier minuto. Hiei supo que luego de esa noche estaría demasiado cansado como para materializarse otra vez frente al zorro en algunos días. Cerró los ojos y entonces, gritó con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Kurama toca una nota, toca cualquiera!- sobre el piano, Kurama creyó escuchar que alguien le gritaba, en medio de la nebulosa que era su mente imágenes sin sentido comenzaban a formarse. Al abrir los ojos, pudo contemplar como unas manos se aferraban a un pedazo de vieja madera que parecía ser succionada por una extraña fuerza. Algo negro sostenía los tobillos de Hiei. El corazón casi se le salió por la boca, y al tratar de levantarse se paralizó ante la presencia de unos ojos color verde brillando en frente de sí.

Recordó el relato del espectro, y la descripción que Hiei le había proporcionado acerca de un ángel de la muerte que llevaba persiguiéndolo por casi cien años.

-¿Qué?…¿qué?-

_-Eres esa molesta vida que impide me lo lleve al mundo de los muertos-_ entonces, la voz que escuchó luego en su cabeza terminó por mantenerlo petrificado sobre la silla, mirando directamente el color verde de unos ojos que yacían sin cuencas. Sólo era una especie de luminiscencia verdosa que yacía adornando su cara, sin piel, sin nariz.

Ni labios.

-¡No lo mires, Kurama no lo mires!- la voz de Hiei, como respuesta bajó la vista y cerró los ojos. ¡Qué hacer!, ¡esa cosa estaba alejando a Hiei de su lado!

_-¿Tienes miedo, pobre vida mortal?- _intentó poner en blanco su mente, pero aquello era tan difícil, si pensaba en una habitación en blanco pensaba en Hiei, y si trataba de no pensar sentía miedo y cómo sus piernas temblaban.

-No te lo lleves- suplicó en voz bajísima y entonces recordó que Hiei le gritó algo sobre una nota, llevó la visual al teclado, ¿cuál?, ¿daba lo mismo? ¿Ocurriría algo fuera de lo normal si se equivocaba de nota?

-No sé cuál Hiei, ¡cuál quieres que toque!- le gritó, del otro lado, uno de los dedos del pelinegro comenzó a sangrar, rayos, el torbellino era demasiado fuerte y seguro, cuando lograse zafarse de él no sólo tendría un dedo herido sino toda la mano.

-¡Toca la que está bajo el dedo meñique de tu mano izquierda!-el ángel pareció enfurecerse y propinó una descarga de electricidad por el cuerpo del pianista, Hiei gimió de dolor. Kurama intentó levantarse de la silla, pero para cuando su dedo había terminado de tocar la nota y el sonido de la misma se hubo desvanecido de la sala una luz color rojiza se adueñó de toda la habitación.

El zorro sintió como miles de lianas le ataban las muñecas y como, lentamente, iba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. Desde el lugar donde estaba lo último que pudo contemplar fue como aquella eterna oscuridad que sujetaba los tobillos de Hiei se desvanecía, al igual que la figura y el cuerpo del pelinegro. Al igual que todo lo que le rodeaba, así, cómo su propia imagen.

Para cuando despertó, supo que yacía sobre algo suave, al mirar bien con sus ojos verdes vislumbró una pequeña pradera. Flores entre amarillo y naranjo, aves con alas color azul y el inconfundible aroma de la madera cuando se es prendida en una fogata. Percibía frío, pero también el calor de un cuerpo tratando de mantenerte a salvo, y el sonido de una voz llamándote en medio de toda esa gama de extrañas sensaciones.

-Tocaste la nota correcta- escuchó, tragó aire. Hiei le mantenía a su lado gracias a un abrazo pues percibía como era aferrado por sus manos desde el pecho. Supo que yacía con la cabeza bajo el cuello del pelinegro mientras percibía aún aquellas lianas sobre sus muñecas. Una gota de sangre le cayó al rostro, y al levantar la mirada contempló como una mano de Hiei sangraba, y que en su cuerpo, el corazón aún yacía petrificado por el miedo.

Pero no entendía.

-¿Hiei… dónde estamos?

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes hayan leído hasta el final, sé que la historia no avanza lo más rápido que uno quisiera, pero es la idea, y así me gustó y gustó a mi nejito.<p>

Aprovecho de decir lo mismo que en Treinta, todos mis ficks continuarán en Marzo, desde el día 13. No habrá continuaciones en febrero, debido a que ese mes no estaré en mi casa y poco me verán en estos lares, pero no se preocupen, volveré. Aún que sea la única persona que siga escribiendo de esta pareja en esta página. Y seguiremos con el mismo ritmo de continuaciones, dos veces al mes, desde abril seguirá Palabras para Paula, y debo de meditar los próximos ficks a continuarse, aunque si soy sincera estoy con mucha inspiración para escribir ficks de Youko Kuroune (risas)

Muchas gracias a la gente que lee mis ficks, que lee mi historia y que de paso me deja su opinión.

* * *

><p><strong>Con amor especialmente para:<strong>

**Kitty_wolf, Kaede Hime, Rescue Coluptor, Twinippu y Roronoa Minamino.**

**Y con amor para Nejito.**

Nos veremos en marzo, se me cuidan.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Es la primera cosa que ves cuando abres los ojos…<strong>_

…_**La última cosa que dices es como si te estuvieras despidiendo…**_

…_**Algo en tu interior está llorando…**_

…_**Y te está controlando…**_

-Somthing inside-

Jonathan Rhys Meyer


	5. capítulo IV

_**Disclaimer:** _

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo les uso para entretenerme y dejar volar mi imaginación, que esta últimamente dispersa en muchos mundos.

_**Notas:** _

Muchas gracias a esas personas que se quedan a leer mi fick, a esas personas que comentan o que solo le leen un rato para satisfacer su curiosidad, a ellas este capítulo con amor.

Les dejo, me falta un poco para terminar el capítulo nuevo de Treinta días, pero espero que esta entrega sirva para animar la llama de Hiei y Kurama.

Y de paso, que amen a Koedma tanto como Yo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_

_**Sonata en mi menor**_

_**.  
><strong>_

**Capítulo IV**

**.  
><strong>

…_No puedo decir cómo me siento cuando creo música…_

…_Porque no tengo la palabra correcta…_

_-Wagner-_

_.  
><em>

**-Viena, 1809-**

Kurama aún yacía bajo el cuerpo de Hiei. Desde su punto de vista el otro miraba un punto inexacto del cielo. Los ojos del otro se veían muy brillantes desde donde estaba y sus labios yacían entrecerrados. Aún sentía como caía sangre de la mano del pianista, pues las gotas que caían yacían heladas sobre la piel de su rostro. Respiró con fuerza, Kurama trató de moverse pero no fue capaz de separarse del contacto de los brazos de Hiei. En el suelo, Kurama percibía como su corazón palpitaba con demasiada velocidad y que estaba aterrado. Tenía tanto miedo de moverse, tanto miedo de mirar hacia arriba y descubrir aquellos ojos destellantes que le miraron hace minutos que no era capaz de separarse de Hiei. Ni era capaz de pedirle que se corriera ni mucho menos de gritar.

Y sentía demasiado dolor en su espalda.

Kurama levantó la vista hasta el cielo…era demasiado limpio y olía a tierra, pasto seco y quizás café recién preparado. Había algunas nubes y el sol brillaba con demasiada fuerza. Cerró los ojos, el calor del sol le inundó por completo y justo recordó el dolor que experimentó cuando tocó aquella nota del piano, el ruido de la cadena que jaló a Hiei desde el suelo y el rostro cadavérico de aquella cosa que le había mirado por escasos segundos. La sola imagen de ello provocó que sufriese un espasmo, Hiei notó que Kurama estaba asustado, y no lo iba a culpar.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó, Kurama tomó aire. Experimentó como su pecho subía con mucha fuerza, Hiei vislumbró como Kurama se quedaba unos segundos pensando en la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Más o menos- dijo este. Kurama intentó llevar una mano hasta su rostro para ocultar el terror que traía en la cara pero percibió como Hiei llevaba sus manos hasta la suya para que no lo hiciera. Kurama experimentó otra vez aquella descarga eléctrica cuando Hiei le tocó.

-Es suave-dijo este cuándo experimentó el roce de la mano de Kurama- Es la única sensación que recuerdo-Kurama le miró, su corazón palpitó con demasiada fuerza, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Era tan difícil no encariñarse con Hiei, tan difícil aceptar el hecho de que llegaría un día en que ya no lo vería.

¿Quién iba a decirlo?

Kurama obvió aquel pensamiento, quedó mirando los ojos carmines del otro.

-No has respondido mi pregunta ¿Dónde estamos?-dijo, Hiei se sonrió con sarcasmo. Kurama vislumbró como este dejaba de abrazarle y percibió como el calor del cuerpo del otro comenzaba a perderse desde el suyo. Hiei extendió una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-Si te quedas allí, vas a quedar mojado-dijo, Kurama no entendió a qué se refería hasta que al apoyar una mano en el suelo sintió el roce de un césped húmedo bajo de su ropa, y la textura de algo suave en su mano.

Era pasto.

Jamás había tocado el pasto porque en Austria no había.

-Estamos en una pradera-dijo, Kurama se perdió en la imagen de un campo bastante extenso, frente de si corría un largo arroyo, piedras húmedas y flores anaranjadas se mostraban ante su visual; y al final del camino destacaba una gran mansión con paredes blancas y ventanales con madera azul.

-¿No estamos en mi casa verdad?-dijo con gracia, Hiei encogió los hombros como si fuese un detalle muy pequeño.

-No Kitsune, estamos en Viena, y si no me falla la memoria es 1809- dijo, Kurama estuvo a punto de vivir un ataque cardiaco, percibió como estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo de la impresión.

¿1809?, ¡era casi cien años de su tiempo! Kurama se acercó con velocidad hasta el otro, al tomarle de la mano con fuerza Kurama percibió el pulso de Hiei. Dios, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle al otro, pero sentía que la lengua se le trataba, tenía tantos cómo, por qué, cuándo que no sabía por dónde empezar. Hiei percibió la fuerza de la mano de Kurama en su muñeca, se mordió un labio.

¿Así se sentía el dolor?

¿Así se sentía la presión de una mano sobre otra? Olvidó esos detalles cuando Kurama volvió a llenarlo de preguntas.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí Hiei?- el otro se mordió un labio, Kurama lo interpretó como que no sabía bien que le tenía que decir.

-No viajamos al pasado ni nada de eso Kurama, ¿cómo lo explico?- dijo, Kurama vislumbró como el otro se llevaba una mano a la boca. El otro tomó aire.-Este es el lugar en que vivo cuando no me ves, sería más exacto decir que estamos dentro del piano- Kurama como acto reflejo le soltó la mano, Hiei se perdió mirando la pradera.

-¿Exactamente qué hacia la nota que toqué?-

-Es una historia demasiado larga para contarla de una sola vez-

Kurama se sonrió.

-Me gustan las historias largas-dijo, Hiei se llevó una mano a la cabellera, y no pudo aguantar un ataque de risa.

-Sé que viste al ángel en la habitación, y sé que tocaste la nota que te indique, ¿cómo lo sé?, por qué llegamos a este lugar. En palabras simples mi piano es diferente a lo otros. Fue un regalo de mi madre que se trajo de Rusia- Kurama estaba sumamente pendiente a sus palabras, ya no veía a ese Hiei asustadizo, si no a un Hiei demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Un Hiei que tenía toques de ironía en su rostro marcado en su boca. Lo sabía quizás porque en la punta de su labio se formaba un recoveco que indicaba sarcasmo, o quizás era por la manera en que se movía mientras hablaba.

-Cuando cumplí los quince, mi madre, Hina, me lo trajo diciendo que con él podría recordar todo lo que yo quisiese, supongo que sabes que es muy difícil recordar todas las partituras que uno aprende cuando se estudia música. Hina me lo regaló porque supuestamente la historia decía que el piano perteneció a una gitana que no quería olvidar los momentos más bellos de su vida, y que con su magia le otorgó la habilidad de almacenar sus recuerdos. Cuando la gitana tocaba ciertas notas del teclado viajaba a uno de sus recuerdos, los veía, los sentía. Pero no podía modificarlos. Una noche, toqué sin querer una nota luego de miles de veces de ensayar una partitura, y terminé reviviendo el cumpleaños de mi hermana. Fue cuando me di cuenta que la historia era real, pero jamás se lo dije a nadie- Kurama estaba estupefacto.

-Entonces… ¿Estamos en un recuerdo tuyo Hiei?-el otro se sonrió.

-Sí, exactamente no sé cuál. Pero… ¿ves esa casa?-dijo, Kurama vislumbró la gran mansión que estaba al final de la pradera. Hiei se llevó luego las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón azul. –Esa era mi casa-Kurama percibió como su rostro se llenaba de asombro. ¡Su departamento seguro entraría mil veces en esa casa!

Kurama sintió que el cuerpo se le comenzaba a adormecer.

-¿Y cómo salimos de aquí?- Hiei no le escuchó, estaba demasiado pendiente del sonido del arroyo que fluía tras de ellos. Traía los ojos cerrados y el cabello se removía por el viento de la tarde.

Kurama esperó a que el otro le mirara, cuando Hiei dejó de oír el arroyo Kurama percibió la fuerza de su mirada en su rostro.

Y supo que los ojos de Hiei era lo que más le gustaba de él.

-Bueno, técnicamente no podemos porque no hay nadie para que toque el piano desde tu departamento- dijo, Kurama percibió como el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, o rayos, ahora lo único que faltaba era que le dijera que se quedarían atrapados miles de años hasta que alguien tocase por esas cosas de la vida la nota correcta. Hiei al notar que Kurama se tornó pálido no pudo evitar reírse de él-Pero puedes salir tocando la misma nota desde mi recuerdo- Kurama abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Vislumbró como Hiei caminaba por la pradera en dirección de la casa.

-¿Se puede?-

-¿Cómo crees que yo salía para verte dormir?-dijo, Kurama se sonrojó, no recordaba ese detalle.

¿Hiei lo miraba dormir? El kitsune percibió como se le sonrojaban las mejillas. Hiei se sonrió con ganas otra vez.

–Creo que es mucho para tu pobre existencia mortal, ¿eh?-

-Bueno, no todos los días se es absorbido por un instrumento hechizado, además de que me hice amigo de un fantasma que es perseguido por la muerte- dijo, Hiei llevó otra vez su mano hasta su cabellera.

Los humanos le sorprendían con ganas, él esperaba que Kurama sufriese de un ataque de histeria o algo por el estilo, pero desde su punto de vista el kitsune se estaba tomando el tema demasiado bien si lo pensaba. Kurama vislumbró cuando Hiei dejó de reírse.

-Sólo debemos de llegar a mi habitación, tocas la misma nota que nos trajo hasta aquí y podrás salir-

-¿No vendrás conmigo?-dijo, Kurama le miró como negando un hecho obvio, Hiei sólo quedó mirando el suelo.

-Yo no puedo, estoy demasiado débil para materializarme otra vez. Supongo que tardaré unos días-dijo, Kurama suspiró. Miró a Hiei y antes de que este se alejara más le sujetó de la muñeca.

-Prométeme que cuando puedas me vendrás a ver de nuevo-dijo, Hiei sólo se quedó en silencio y cuando sintió que Kurama le tomó de la mano, el otro percibió algo extraño en su pecho, algo que provocó que su corazón saltase con fuerza y Hiei pensó que sería muy difícil no sentir algo por Kurama.

Demasiado difícil.

* * *

><p><strong>-Centro de Viena, veinte minutos después-<strong>

Llegar a la mansión parecía fácil, pero la verdad, no lo era. En ese lugar había demasiadas calles, demasiadas personas y demasiadas imágenes. Hiei sabía a dónde tenía que llegar, pero era demasiado difícil concentrarse con Kurama mirando todas las vitrinas, todas las casas y todas las personas.

-¡Y eso que es!-otra vez Kurama se desvió. ¿Tanto le llamaba la atención una pequeña caseta de cartas? Hiei tuvo que tragar otra bocanada de aire para no cometer un futuro asesinato.

-Kurama, son cartas-

-Pero tienen estampillas, y no había visto jamás esos sellos. ¿Con qué las sellan?-

-Es vela derretida, se usa para cerrar el sobre y tiene el logo de la persona que lo envía- dijo, Kurama miraba todo con mucha exaltación. Si hubiese imaginado que Kurama era un amante de la historia jamás habría pedido que tocase esa nota. Dios, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

No era bueno, necesitaba dormir porque presentía que se desvanecería de un minuto a otro, y quien sabe todo lo que podría ocurrirle al otro si se quedaba solo en sus recuerdos.

-¿Y esa ropa Hiei?-

-Es un vestido de raso, y ese es de ballet- Kurama yacía mirando tras de una vitrina, dentro de la tienda habían moldes de diseñador de metal, y muchos bocetos de papel.

-Oye…¿tus recuerdos no se modifican o sí?-

-Que yo sepa no, estas cosas ya pasaron, no importa que haga cambios nunca pasa nada-dijo, y Kurama experimentó como las mejillas se le hinchaban.

-Entonces no es necesario irme tan pronto- Hiei percibió como se le caía la boca.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, Kurama miraba todo con demasiada vida y eso a Hiei le dolía bastante.

El kitsune sólo volvió a tomarle de la mano y le indicó un letrero que yacía sobre la vitrina de la tienda. Hiei percibió como el corazón comenzaba a latirle con intensidad.

-¿Podemos ver esa obra?-

-¿Quieres ver un concierto de violín Kurama?-preguntó, Hiei sabía quién tocaba en esa obra, y sabía que él había estado entre la gente que fue a verla.

-Nunca he podido entender a Koedma Hiei- Hiei le miró sin entender-eh…Koedma es el chico que estaba conmigo cuando compramos tu piano, él ama el violín pero a mí siempre me ha parecido aburrido, me encantaría poder entenderlo un poco. Ya sabes- Hiei se sonrió. Esto le era tan familiar, era algo típico que ocurría con su hermana.

-La que toca en la obra es mi hermana-dijo, Kurama casi se va de espaldas.

-¡Con mayor razón!, ¡tendré algo para restregárselo a Koedma Hiei!- El pianista se rió, Kurama vislumbró como Hiei se llevaba una mano hasta el rostro para cubrirse la cara.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que estás loco Kurama?-

* * *

><p>-<strong>Viena, media hora después-<strong>

Habían ingresado a un anfiteatro, las luces de colores no existían en el tiempo de Hiei, por ello las únicas luces que existían eran doradas. Había lámparas y el teatro era circular, con butacas pequeñas de color rojo y en el centro resplandecía un escenario con una escalera a la izquierda. Kurama jamás había estado en un concierto pero si sabía que le gustaría.

Cuando vislumbró a Hiei a su lado tuvo el impulso de decirle algo al oído.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el pelinegro, Kurama quería invitarle a comer algo luego de la obra, o quizás ir a pasear por las calles del recinto pero cuando Hiei le preguntó si pasaba algo Kurama percibió como se quedaba sin el valor para hacerlo.

¿Qué le pasaba? Se preguntó Kurama, era la primera vez que alguien provocaba eso, tan fuerte, que sentía como sus manos sudaban y los labios le temblaban. Seguro, desde el punto de vista de Hiei se veía muy nervioso.

-Nada Hiei, sólo…bueno, no sé cómo se ve tu hermana-dijo, Hiei levantó los hombros y le indicó a Kurama que Yukina era la chica del centro con el vestido rojo. Kurama percibió algo cuando Hiei sin quererlo terminó por colocar su mano sobre la suya en el respaldo de la butaca.

Kurama esperó, pero Hiei no quitó su mano de la suya.

Bueno, no podía esperar gran cosa de un fantasma que no recordaba cómo se sentía tocar a alguien, así que supuso que Hiei no sabía que tenía una mano sobre la suya.

Cuando Yukina comenzó a tocar su instrumento, Kurama sintió que volaba en el lugar, el corazón comenzó a doler, la melodía era…no podía describirla, no sabía cómo.

-Es increíble-dijo, Hiei se sonrió con ganas, Kurama volvió a percibir la descarga eléctrica. Había mucha gente, vestían con una tela extraña y traían cabelleras muy divertidas.

Pero Yukina destacaba por sobre todas las chicas del lugar, supuso que Hiei la había amado mucho cuando estuvo con vida porque a su lado, Hiei yacía en silencio mirándola con una mano bajo el mentón, con los ojos brillando con fuerza.

Tras de Yukina destacaba un piano, Kurama no lograba ver bien quien tocaba el instrumento pero supuso que era muy bueno por cómo se coordinaba con la chica.

-Soy yo-dijo Hiei a su oído, Kurama se giró con rapidez.

-¿Tú?-dijo, Kurama vislumbró un chico mucho más joven con un traje negro, yacía mirando al público pero realmente estaba preocupado de tocar la obra y no ponía atención a nadie. Yukina se sonreía cada vez que cruzaban sus miradas. Kurama se llevó un dedo a la boca.

-Oye… ¿y ese piano servirá para volver a mi tiempo?-dijo, Hiei se quedó pensando la respuesta.

-Supongo que sí, poco a poco voy recordando donde estamos, y este es el último concierto que hice con mi hermana antes de caer enfermo, así que el piano que estamos viendo es mío-dijo, Kurama llevó su visual otra vez al frente, lástima que ahora su foco de atención estaba dedicado al Hiei del piano.

-¿Cómo se siente verte desde aquí?-

-Al comienzo me martirizaba, luego, me acostumbré-dijo, Hiei cerró los ojos. Kurama percibió algo que comenzaba a materializarse en el aire.

Dios, estaba tan cerca…y estaba petrificado….

_-Vamos, tú puedes, no es como si pudiese pegarte_-se dijo Kurama. Un beso, eso trataría de darle a Hiei, o rayos, pero estaba tan nervioso que no sabía ni de qué hablar. Estaban en silencio en medio de un concierto que ya había pasado, a menos de unos centímetros con una mano bajo la suya y el aroma de Hiei marcado en su ropa. Cuando Kurama se giró para decirle a Hiei que lo ponía nervioso el kitsune vislumbró como el otro se mordía los labios con fuerza.

Algo no andaba bien.

-¿Hiei?-dijo, el otro salió de su asombro y quedó mirando al kitsune. El pelirrojo le miraba sin entender. -¿Estás bien?-

-Eh…-Hiei no respondió, en vez de eso movió su rostro para mirar a otro lado, y retiró la mano del respaldo de la butaca.

-Háblame-dijo, pero Hiei ya no parecía estar conectado con él.

Si hubiese sabido que el pelinegro comenzaría a sentirse mal no habría pedido ir al concierto, pero él no conocía los límites de ser fantasma. Bueno, no sabía que se sentía exactamente estar muerto, ni mucho menos sabía que se sentía el ver tus recuerdos una y otra vez. Hiei yacía sentado a su lado en una butaca de Viena, pero traía demasiado sudor en la frente y respiraba muy despacio.

No le gustaba como respiraba.

-¿Pasa algo? Estás muy alterado-preguntó, Hiei no le hablaba. Sabía que estaban sentados en un anfiteatro con paredes de tela dorada y percibía una alfombra color blanca bajo sus pies. Pero se estaba quedando sin aire, se estaba quedando sin fuerza para continuar al lado de Kurama.

Se acercó con velocidad hasta el oído del zorro.

-Es mejor que te vayas-dijo, le explicó a Kurama con mucha rapidez de que no tenía qué preocuparse porque nadie los veía. Nadie sabía que estaban allí ni podían percibir su presencia en ese lugar. Ellos solo eran espectadores de imágenes que ya habían ocurrido. Por lo que cuando Kurama le dijo que quería saludar al Hiei del piano tuvo que impedirlo. Hiei le había detenido diciéndole que no pasaría nada si iba, porque el Hiei de su recuerdo no lo vería.

Y no sentiría nada si le tocaba.

Pero había transcurrido casi veinte minutos desde que el concierto empezó y comenzó a respirar mal, comenzó a mirar a todas partes y parecía temblar.

Kurama le tomó una mano, Hiei le miró como respuesta a esa acción. El kitsune sólo pudo llevar el rostro de Hiei hasta su hombro.

-Quizás…es mucho peso que dos personas estén dentro-dijo, Hiei percibió un espasmo, y el grito de aquel hombre volvió a su cabeza. El color de la hoz y el sonido de la tecla que les había llevado a ese recuerdo.

Él sabía que en parte era porque estaba cansado, pero no era la verdadera razón. Y no se la diría a Kurama.

Se concentró en percibir el aroma de la cabellera del otro, sólo se concentró en memorizar la suavidad del roce de Kurama en su cabeza y en su cara. Kurama vislumbró cuando Hiei se levantó del asiento del anfiteatro. Se llevó una mano a la sien. –No creo que puedas quedarte más tiempo, desapareceré en cualquier minuto y si eso pasa te quedarás atrapado para siempre aquí-dijo, Kurama percibió como se llenaba de miedo. Su corazón pareció petrificarse. Se tornó pálido, Hiei volvió a percibir como su pecho se agitaba y volvió a girar a todas partes. Kurama se levantó del asiento y volvió a rozarle con una mano su rostro.

-Tranquilo, llegaremos al escenario a tiempo- dijo, Hiei indicó el teatro, y también pudo ver como sus dedos comenzaban a desvanecerse, o rayos. Kurama vislumbró el instrumento y tuvo que tragar un hipo para evitar correr a sujetar al chico que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Lo sé-escuchó sus palabras, pero se notaba que algo le preocupaba a Hiei y no quería decirlo.

Kurama se mordió un labio cuando Hiei le tomó de una mano y le llevaba en contra de su voluntad hasta el centro del lugar.

Kurama quedó mirando a Yukina antes de subir al escenario donde el otro le esperaba.

Habría deseado vivir en ese tiempo, Yukina inundaba el lugar con el sonido de su violín, y era, quizás la más bella de las melodías que jamás había oído. Hiei subió al teatro por una escalera que yacía a su izquierda, Kurama vislumbró cuando llegaba al piano y retiraba la tapa del instrumento. En la mente de Yukina no pasaba nada, y sabía, nadie les veía. Pero se sentía observado de todas formas.

El Hiei del piano no cambió de expresión, seguía tocando aun cuando alguien había abierto la tapa de su piano, aun cuando el Hiei que él conocía estaba esperando a que llegara arriba para devolverlo a casa.

Yukina traía un vestido a media pierna color rojo, el cabello atado en media cola. Era preciosa y Kurama sólo se preguntaba si tendría el mismo color de ojos de Hiei. Cuando la chica tocó una nueva nota Kurama escuchó la voz de Hiei llamándole para que se acercara al piano.

-¿Vendrás a verme mañana?-preguntó, Hiei dudó. Algo se había roto en el aire, algo había cambiado desde que escogió a Kurama para que se llevase su instrumento. Algo que aún no podía entender.

Kurama se estaba mordiendo los labios. Hiei vislumbró cuando el kitsune se colocó a su lado, y esperaba escuchar el sonido de la nota que le sacaría de ese lugar, Hiei sabía que tenía que tocar un si bemol, pero Kurama estaba pensando en lo bello de los ojos del otro, estaba pensando en lo maravilloso que se sentía estar a su lado. Kurama colocó una mano sobre el rostro de Hiei, sus ojos verdes se perdieron en los rojos del pianista y Hiei percibió como algo volvió a cambiar en el aire, cómo una descarga de electricidad le atravesó cuando Kurama le rozó una mejilla.

Del otro lado, el corazón del kitsune supo que si no se atrevía ahora, jamás lo volvería a intentar.

_-Sólo un beso-_pensó Kurama y cuando Hiei tocó la nota que le devolvería a su tiempo el pelirrojo no pudo evitar rozar sus labios con los de él.

Hiei se quedó helado.

El kitsune llevó sus labios sobre los suyos, y comenzó a rozar tan profundamente la piel de su boca que Hiei sintió el terrible impulso de corresponderle, el corazón le palpitó horriblemente y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se vio a si mismo rozando los labios de Kurama.

Pero…¿Qué fue eso que sintió cuando los labios de Kurama se posaron en los suyos?, ¿qué fue aquello que experimentó cuando Kurama le besó?

Hiei cerró sus ojos.

No podía devolverle el beso pero deseó poder hacerlo, deseó que Kurama se quedase a su lado, pero para cuando Hiei abrió los ojos, Kurama le miraba con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¿Y eso que sentía arder en su rostro qué era?

¿Acaso no había olvidado cómo se sentía ser tocado por alguien?

-Kurama…-dijo, Hiei tragó aire, no sabía que decirle al otro. ¿Qué se decía cuando alguien te daba un beso de esa manera?, ¿acaso se decía algo?

Intentó decirle algo, pero Kurama le rodeó en un abrazo que le dejó sin palabras. Hiei sólo pudo concentrarse en la sensación de la piel chocando, en la sensación del corazón de Kurama palpitando con el suyo. Se mordió los labios. Si comenzaba a sentir algo por Kurama dolería y jamás podría recuperarse de ello, pero cuando Kurama le dio aquel beso en el minuto en que tocó la nota para enviarlo a su tiempo Hiei no pudo alejarlo, no pudo gritarle.

No pudo hacer nada.

-Cuídate, ¿sí?-y cuando escuchó su voz con tanta tristeza Hiei supo que Kurama estaba tocando aquella fibra de su corazón que se había prometido jamás sentir. Aquella fibra que no dejó alcanzar a nadie cuando estuvo con vida. Recordó a Shigure, a Yukina, recordó a toda la gente que trató de quererlo y que él alejó por su sueño. Hiei se mordió los labios con mucha más fuerza mientras percibía que sus manos temblaban. Les llevó sobre los hombros del kitsune y apretó la tela de su camisa con fuerza.

Se aferraría a ella hasta que se llevaran a Kurama.

En ese segundo el kitsune percibió como el aire se volvía tibio y vislumbró las mismas lianas que le trajeron a ese lugar; vislumbró que se empezaba a oscurecer el teatro y en su mente escuchó el sonido de una puerta y el canto de la voz de una mujer.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso kitsune?-preguntó Hiei, mientras vislumbraba el momento en que Kurama desaparecía del anfiteatro y se quedaba solo en un recuerdo que esperaba haber olvidado. Un recuerdo que a medida que avanzaba en imágenes pudo reconocer. Kurama bajó sus manos para que le soltase de la camisa, y Hiei tuvo que aguantarse el impulso de gritarle que estaban cometiendo un error.

Que era un error que se hubiesen conocido, que era un error que le hubiese dado un beso. ¡Estaba muerto maldita sea, no podría estar con Kurama!

-Jamás esperé que sería así, pero me encanta-dijo, y Hiei percibió como las rodillas querían ceder, y sentía la horrible necesidad de tirarse al suelo para percibir el frío del teatro.

Luego de eso Kurama desapareció, pero él continuaba sobre el escenario, estático y en silencio como esperando que Kurama volviera para darle otro beso.

Llevó un dedo a su boca, aún quedaba la sensación del roce, aún el corazón le latía con fuerza. Cuando llevó el rostro al fondo del escenario Hiei volvió a sentir un mareo y recordó el por qué había sentido que Kurama debía de salir de allí, recordó que estaba en Viena viviendo un recuerdo de cuando cumplió dieciocho años. Pero en su recuerdo ahora estaba el beso del zorro, ahora estaban las manos que le rodearon y que se preocuparon de su persona.

Ojala hubiese conocido a Kurama ese día en particular, porque si hubiese sido así, no le habría dado miedo el terminar de mirar la presentación de Yukina, no habría temblado esperando que alguien arruinase la presentación de ella.

A mitad de la presentación de Yukina supo cual recuerdo era, y por ello comenzó a quedarse sin aire, comenzó a percibir como le dolía las manos. Cómo, su corazón se quedaba sin palpitaciones. Ese recuerdo en particular jamás fue agradable, y por ello no pudo evitar sentirse mal. No pudo evitar percibir como se mareaba y como no podía continuar al lado de Kurama fingiendo como si nada le pasaba. Cuando se giró a cerrar la tapa del piano Hiei no tuvo el valor para darse la vuelta, no vería a su hermana, no vería al público.

Y no se miraría.

-No te veré ser humillada hoy Yukina-dijo, Hiei no se giró, pues no quería terminar de ver el recuerdo de la noche en que un sujeto comenzó a insultar a su hermana, a decir que no sabía tocar y que era un gran fraude.

No quería volver a sentirlo.

Y por eso, había enviado a Kurama de regreso a su tiempo.

Kurama en parte admiraba a su hermana, y su amigo igual la adoraba, por ello cuando se percató de que ese día en particular de 1809 era la noche en que Yukina fue humillada en frente de tanta gente supo que Kurama no debía de verlo.

* * *

><p><strong>-Habitación de Kurama Minamino-<strong>

Despertó en medio del suelo de su habitación, las cortinas estaban corridas y eran casi las doce de la noche en Austria. No había muchas estrellas en el cielo, y tampoco corría un rastro de luz. No había ruido, ni mucho menos escuchaba a alguien cerca suyo, pero sabía que nada lo había soñado, sabía que nada había sido una ilusión o algo por el estilo. Percibía su cabellera mojada, el corazón palpitándole con fuerza y las piernas adoloridas. El viajar de un lugar a otro era demasiado, y pensó que quizás Hiei sentía aquello con mucha más nitidez, pero él no sabía que eran esas sensaciones.

Estaba mirando el techo de su cuarto, no pensaba moverse.

En su mente solo pudo evocar el rostro de Hiei sonrojándose, sólo pudo pensar en la manera en que Hiei se aferró a su camisa antes de salir del piano. ¿Hiei habría notado que se sonrojó cuando le besó?

¿Hiei habría notado como sus manos sudaron cuando Kurama comenzó a rozarle el rostro? Nunca sabría la respuesta, pero si este era el destino que fue escrito para su persona le estaba gustando demasiado y le urgía contárselo a Koedma, aunque supiese que le diría que estaba loco de remate.

-Mañana será otro día-se dijo, entonces cuando cerró los ojos algo hizo cortocircuito en su mente, algo inundó el aire de su habitación.

Y sintió miedo…mucho miedo.

En su mente volvió a ver el rostro cadavérico de ese ser, y sus largas manos huesudas que trataron de llevarse a Hiei de su lado. Se mordió un labio, escuchó un ruido. Alguien parecía haber quebrado una ventana pero no había nadie cerca. Kurama se levantó del suelo, el piano estaba donde había quedado, y las notas no brillaban.

-Hiei está bien, está en su mundo-dijo, posiblemente sería alguien intentando entrar a la casa o quizás hasta fuese Koedma que golpeaba la puerta de entrada.

Salió de su habitación, con sigilo ingresó al salón principal del departamento, estuvo a punto de desmayarse del pánico cuando vislumbró a una persona con una capa negra en medio del lugar.

-¿Quién?-no pudo articular ni una palabra. Sintió ganas de vomitar, pero el miedo fue más grande incluso que las ganas de gritar. El sujeto se giró a verle, y Kurama reconoció los ojos verdes que le miraron cuando Hiei estuvo a punto de ser absorbido por aquel agujero negro.

_-"Eres aquella vida mortal"-_recordó la frase y el humano que era cayó de rodillas al suelo. Kurama no pudo quitar la mirada del rostro cadavérico que le miraba con fascinación. El ser se acercó, y Kurama experimentó como una de sus manos le rozaban la carne de una mejilla.

_-"Cuatro días"-_dijo, y el ser transfirió imágenes de Hiei a su cerebro, mostrándole lo que le haría al otro si no conseguía terminar su partitura. Kurama estaba quieto sintiendo su mano, pero no podía mover un solo dedo. Entonces, luego de su aviso el ser desapareció y el kitsune percibió como su corazón bombeaba mucha sangre y le sobrevino un espasmo.

Luego de ello, Kurama regresó como pudo hasta su cuarto, el piano tenía ahora la tapa abierta y el taburete estaba dado vuelta con las hojas desperdigadas por todos lados. Como pudo tomó una hoja, y con un lápiz que había bajo ellas le escribió una nota a Hiei.

-"Tenemos cuatro días"- puso, pero ya no podría dormir. Kurama se quedó en vela aquella noche, recordando todo lo que había estado pasando desde que se trajo el piano de Hiei.

Recordando su rostro, su voz y el tacto de sus manos.

Mañana si Hiei aparecía le pediría que le dejase ayudar con la sonata porque sabía que se estaba enamorando de él, y también sabía que haría cualquier cosa para no perderlo.

Aunque perdiese su vida en el trayecto.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, mis disculpas por lo tarde de esta entrega, pero como acabo de salir de vacaciones la verdad estaba desconectada del inter, aprovechando un ratito les he subido esta continuación.<p>

Nos veremos, una vez más en la continuación de Treinta Días.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias especialmente a:<strong>

Kitty_Wolf, Tnwinippu y Ronoroa Minamino.

A ellas con amor.

Y a todas las personas que leen esta historia, gracias.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Manteniéndome al margen he estado observando pasar la vida…<strong>_

…_**Esperando a que un sueño se filtre por mis persianas…**_

…_**Preguntándome qué podría pasar si dejo todo esto atrás…**_

…_**¿Me golpearía el viento en la espalda?...**_

…_**¿Podría sacarte de mi mente, esta vez?...**_

-This time-

Jonathan Rhys Meyer


	6. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo les uso para entretenerme un rato y divertir a personas que así como yo, disfrutan de esta gran serie.

**Notas: **

Muchas gracias a esas personitas que leen esta historia, de verdad, me han encantado sus comentarios, y es un gran honor que piensen que la historia es original y bonita, y el saber que pueden imaginar los lugares que trato de mostrarles por este medio trivial es maravilloso.

Luego de esto, y de paso, dejarles muchos besitos les presento:

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Sonata en mi menor**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo V**

**.**

…_El arte de la música es el que más cercano se halla…_

…_De las lágrimas y los recuerdos…_

_-Oscar Wilde-_

_._

**-Mansión de Koedma Jr, Austria, once de la mañana-**

Koedma vestía un traje color marrón, traía un pañuelo blanco sobre su cabellera. Contemplaba un mural incompleto del salón de su casa, bajo sus pies había un piso de cerámica plata y si mirabas el techo una lámpara hecha de pequeños cristales destacaba en el centro simulando una cascada.

Koedma se giró hasta su ayudante, quien, parecía haber pasado una noche horrible.

-Si no te conociera diría que viste un muerto Kurama-dijo este, Kurama despertó apenas escuchó la voz del joven, yacía apoyado en una escoba. Traía un traje gris y la cabellera con una pañoleta parecida a la del joven.

Si Koedma supiera…

-Lo siento, no pude dormir anoche-dijo, Koedma se llevó una mano a la cara. Eso se notaba a leguas.

Koedma le indicó a Kurama que le entregase un tarro de pintura color crema, Kurama le entrego desganado el tarro.

El pelirrojo se mordió un labio. ¿Koedma le miraría raro o lo mandaría a un loquero si le contaba lo del piano? No, no podía, claro que no.

-Joven Koedma-

Koedma levantó una ceja.

-Dime Koedma- Kurama bostezó.

-Koedma-

-Si-dijo este, el tarro de pintura había quedado en segundo plano, el pelirrojo se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Tú crees en fantasmas?-

* * *

><p><strong>-Habitación de Kurama Minamino, a esa misma hora-<strong>

Hiei Jaganshi estaba mirando el suelo de la habitación, la cadena le impedía moverse más allá de lo que quería. Y él quería llegar al salón principal de la casa de Kurama, porque quería cerciorarse de que llegaría bien.

Kurama no había dormido, y él sabía que eso era malísimo para el cuerpo de un humano. Se sentó en el suelo, el cuarto de Kurama olía a miedo y algo parecido a la muerte. Olía a cosas quemadas y a terror.

No había duda de que había estado el ángel cerca de Kurama cuando él se quedó en su mundo. Hiei miró alrededor, ningún indicio de que le hubiesen hecho algo al kitsune, ningún indicio de que el ángel hubiese amenazado a Kurama. Se sentó sobre el piano, una hoja le llamó la atención más que las otras, al tomarla vislumbró la letra del kitsune y una frase que lo dejó helado.

-Tenemos cuatro días-decía, eso quería decir que Kurama estaba enterado de que sólo tenía ese tiempo para terminar la sonata y poder evadir a la muerte. Se llevó una mano a la boca.

Hiei se sentó en el taburete del piano, había recuperado bastante energía para que Kurama lo viese cuando llegase pero jamás tendría tanta como para tocar su piano de nuevo.

Recordó el beso, y el aroma del kitsune, recordó a Yukina, a Shigure. Recordó tantas cosas que sintió su corazón palpitando unísono con un reloj de la casa de Kurama.

-_Cuando quiere nacer, sólo debes dejarte llevar Hiei_-la voz de Shigure, su maestro de teoría musical. Llevó una mano hasta las teclas, al tocar una algo se quebró.

-La sentí-dijo, recordaba cómo se sentía una nota bajo sus dedos, recordaba la aspereza, el peso y el sonido.

Volvió a poner una mano sobre las teclas y cuando el sonido se fundió con el silencio de la habitación, Hiei percibió como se quedaba sin aire.

Lo primero que pensó fue en Kurama, se movió del asiento, una hoja de suelo y un lápiz que yacía sobre el piso terminaron sobre la tapa del piano. Hiei sintió la horrible necesidad de quedarse toda la vida allí si era necesario para terminarla.

Se detuvo antes de que el lápiz llegase hasta la hoja, no, no cometería el mismo error.

Hace cien años por hacer eso murió.

Respiró, no había nadie más en la casa que él. Pero el olor de Kurama estaba marcado en todas las cosas del cuarto.

Tocaría para Kurama.

Tocaría porqué quería lo escuchase cuando entrase por esa puerta.

-1910-comenzó a escribir en una hoja, marcó líneas de pentagrama y con una goma borraba a mucha velocidad el sonido que no le gustaba. Hiei se perdió en el sonido del piano y el ruido del lápiz que escribía sobre el papel.

Y creyó que lo mejor sería terminar su sonata contando como estaba su vida.

-Segunda parte para sonata en mi menor-un dedo en un si bemol, no, no sonaba bien. Otra vez pero en un si normal. Era agudo, ¿y si lo combinaba con uno más bajo?, manos sobre las teclas, con fuerza golpeó mezclando acordes. Era tétrico…le gustaba.

-Te agregaré en mi obra kitsune-dijo, pensó en todo lo que Kurama le inspiraba cuando le miraba a los ojos. El color, los labios, la piel.

Comenzó a mezclar sonidos, a cambiar de acordes, a saltar de una escala de sol a una escala de fa. Imaginó como sonaría si mezclaba el sonido agudo de un violín como acompañante. Y pensó en Yukina.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante convencido de cómo sonaría Hiei llevó sus manos sobre las teclas del piano, respiró.

Y se perdió en la belleza del sonido que escuchó luego de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mansión de Koedma jr-<strong>

-Amigo, me estas asustando-Koedma se había dejado caer sobre un sillón del salón. Kurama seguía en el suelo, un poco adormilado pero esperando el grito que Koedma estaba tardando en lanzarle. Yacía mirando los ojos azules del hombre, y Koedma sólo se mordía la boca con sus dientes.

-¿Y tú…puedes verlo?-preguntó, Kurama esperaba otra pregunta pero era mejor a que le dijese que estaba loco.

-Cuando él quiere que lo vea- dijo, Koedma se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-No te creo-dijo, Kurama tragó aire.

La reacción de Koedma era normal. El joven se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la sala, Kurama percibió como el otro trataba de obviar aquello que le había contado pero no era muy fácil.

-Dices que tienes que ayudarle a alguien a terminar una pieza para piano y que viajaste a no sé dónde porque el piano esta hechizado. ¡Escúchate Kurama!-muy bien, al fin le había gritado.

-Sé que suena muy loco pero…-

-¡Suena descabellado!- Koedma se estaba mordiendo los dedos con fuerza. Cuando Kurama vislumbró el momento en que Koedma le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo y abría la puerta de su casa, Kurama entendió que no lo quería cerca de él esa tarde. Al menos en un buen tiempo.

-Ve a tu casa y duerme Kurama, estoy seguro que sólo fue un sueño increíble que tuviste. ¡Imagínate, y dices que estuviste en un concierto de Yukina Jaganshi!, ¡Yukina Jaganshi quién lleva muerta casi setenta años!- Kurama suspiró.

-¿Seguimos siendo amigos?-preguntó. Koedma le miró sin entender el por qué de la pregunta. Oh, espera.

-¿Piensas que porque me contaste esta historia dejaré de hablarte Kurama?- el kitsune tragó saliva. Koedma era muy difícil de predecir. Kurama estuvo a punto de retirarse del salón cuando el otro le tomó de la muñeca para que aún no se fuera.

-Sólo…trata de no contarle a nadie más esto, no quisiera que te pasara algo- Kurama lo entendió. Vivian en Austria, y la gente no era tan abierta de pensamiento como para entender que los fantasmas podían convivir con uno, ni muchos menos que existían las gitanas y los hechizos.

-No te preocupes-

Koedma le soltó la muñeca. Kurama se mordió un labio.

¿Y ahora cómo le pediría que le enseñase a tocar piano?

-Dime- Koedma lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía que Kurama se estaba tragando una pregunta.

-¿Me enseñarías…luego de dormir un poco algo de piano Koedma?-el otro se llevó una mano a la cien.

-Si evitas hablar de fantasmas y cosas embrujadas- muy bien, si esa era la condición podía hacerlo.

Kurama se retiró de la mansión del chico, pero Koedma había quedado con una sensación muy extraña.

¿Él creía en fantasmas? No, no podías creer en algo que no tiene cuerpo material ni lo puedes ver. No podía creer en algo que no podía escuchar.

Entonces, algo hizo cortocircuito y recordó que cuando estuvieron en casa de Myka Kurama había dicho algo de que escuchaba una voz al fondo de un pasillo y que alguien le miraba en esa casa.

Sintió un espasmo.

Le había llamado la atención que ese día Kurama miraba el espejo de la habitación donde estaba el piano de Myka como hipnotizado. ¿Y si su amigo se estaba enfermando?, ¿y si todo estaba solamente en su mente? Koedma volvió a morderse un labio, no, Kurama era la persona más cuerda que conocía pero sabía de personas que terminaron desquiciadas porque no se determinó en su momento que les pasaba algo.

-Iré a verte en la tarde, sólo para asegurarme que estás bien- dijo, cerrando la puerta que daba a la entrada de la mansión.

* * *

><p><strong>-Departamento de Kurama Minamino, quince minutos después- <strong>

Cuando escuchó ese sonido su corazón latió con demasiada velocidad. Al momento de ingresar la llave para entrar a su casa pensó que se desmayaría en el suelo. Había una sensación extraña en el aire, y el ruido de lo que supo eran manos rozando el piano que yacía en su habitación.

-¿Hiei?-llamó pero nadie le respondió. Corrió a su cuarto, el sonido se detuvo.

_-Está aquí-_se dijo a medida que sus pies se acercaban hasta el cuarto donde mantenía el piano bajo llave, cuando ingresó vislumbró como una persona que casi ya no se veía muy bien yacía estirada en el suelo de madera, ¿Era un lápiz lo que se movía como si nada?, ¿y las notas del piano sonaban sin necesidad de que una mano las tocasen?

-Volviste-dijo, y el lápiz cayó al suelo luego de su frase. Del otro lado Hiei vislumbró el rostro de Kurama y no pudo evitar sentir la misma presión en el pecho. No pudo evitar sentir que las mejillas se le sonrojaban.

-_Seguro así se debió sentir cuando estuve vivo_-pensó, Kurama trató de ubicarle pero no sabía dónde estaba. Hiei se acercó al zorro y le rozó una mano con un dedo, la descarga eléctrica que Kurama reconoció como Hiei provocó que se agachara.

_-"Toca la nota para que me veas"-_escuchó en su mente el kitsune, sabía que el sistema era así. Se acercó con gracia al piano y tocó el do central, enseguida Hiei percibió como su cuerpo comenzaba a llenarse de una energía que provenía de sus recuerdos. Jamás se preguntó por qué cuando se tocaba esa nota él era visible para la persona que escogía como dueño de su piano, pero agradecía la existencia de esa magia y el hecho de poder materializarse ante Kurama.

-¿Dormiste bien?-le preguntó el zorro cuando vislumbró a Hiei sentado en el suelo de su habitación. Traía una camiseta blanca en forma de sudadera y unos pantalones grises. Los ojos le miraron divertidos.

-A diferencia tuya, yo dormí-dijo, Kurama se mordió un labio. Hiei le indicó que se acercará y ambos terminaron sentados en el taburete del piano.

Kurama tomó las hojas que yacían garabateadas en simple lápiz grafito y leyó muchas palabras.

-¿Y esto Hiei?-le preguntó, Hiei sólo se sonrió y levantó los hombros como si nada pasara.

-Me pareció original continuar la sonata desde mi versión luego de la muerte- Kurama estaba jugueteando con el lápiz grafito. En la estrofa Hiei describía la habitación donde se mantenía encerrado y el aroma de la cabellera rojiza que vio cuando fueron a buscar los violines.

-¿Y cómo debería de sonar?, ¿puedes tocarla para mí?-eso era lo que Hiei esperaba que Kurama le dijera, y cuando el deseo salió en forma de palabras Hiei experimentó como se ponía muy nervioso.

-No está completa, y puede que le haga algunos cambios-

-Quiero oírla-dijo, Hiei cerró sus ojos y se imaginó el momento cuando sus manos cayesen sobre las teclas y el sonido que saldría del instrumento cuando comenzase a tocar. Kurama percibió como comenzaba a caer una helada pero Hiei no sentía nada de eso.

Y cuando Kurama se quedó escuchando el sonido de las manos de Hiei tocando el piano, pensó que era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado en vida.

* * *

><p><strong>-Afuera de la habitación de Kurama-<strong>

Shiori Minamino había llegado como cualquier madre que quiere ver a su hijo luego de años de no saber de él, y tras haber tomado lo que parecía ser un autobús y cruzado una avenida había vislumbrado la cabellera rojiza de su hijo caminando por la calle. Le había seguido porque Kurama era muy reservado con su vida y ella casi no sabía de él. Ahora, estaba tras de la puerta de su cuarto esperando el momento oportuno para entra a saludarlo. Se miraba en un espejito de mano, no estaba muy vieja, pero tampoco era joven.

Pero estaba muy nerviosa, si entraba como si nada Kurama le gritaría que entró a su departamento sin permiso como un ladrón, y de que estaba ocupado esa tarde. Oh, pero Shiori le echaba tanto de menos que pasó por alto el detalle de llamar a la casa cuando vio la puerta del recibidor abierta del salón. Al ingresar al departamento vislumbró cuadros de tela en óleo y un sillón color naranja en una esquina. También vislumbró una mesita de noche y una tacita de té que descansaba fría en ella.

Pero eso no fue lo que provocó que Shiori se quedase en silencio tras la puerta, fue el hecho de que veía a su hijo frente a un instrumento musical hablando solo.

¿No había nadie verdad?...¡Y Kurama parecía estar disfrutando de la compañía de alguien pero ella no veía a nadie desde donde estaba y eso no era lo peor!

Shiori se mordió un labio, sus ojos estaban estupefactos viendo como las teclas de aquel instrumento se movían con vida, y su hijo se reía tanto, su hijo se sonreía tanto.

¡Estaba el demonio en ese piano podía sentirlo!

-Amor ¿qué has hecho?-dijo ella suavemente, se alejó de la puerta. Se iría al recibidor, llamaría como si nada y esperaría por la reacción de Kurama. Si pasaba algo, ella lo notaría. Con mucho cuidado se retiró al salón y esperó hasta que ya no se escuchó aquel bello sonido en el aire.

* * *

><p><strong>-Salón principal del departamento de Kurama-<strong>

Tocó el timbre pero no esperaba que esa persona le abriese la puerta. Koedma jr esperaba ver el rostro de Kurama abrirle, esperaba encontrarse con sus ojos verdes y la sonrisa marcada en su boca. Por el contrario, la persona que abrió la puerta traía una larga trenza color castaña oscura y los ojos muy asustados.

-¿Señora Minamino?-dijo Koedma, la mujer traía puesto un trajecito crema de corte y una pañoleta descansaba en su cuello. Estaba nerviosa pero no entendía por qué.

-Joven Koedma, disculpe, no…no esperaba encontrarle aquí-dijo ella. Koedma notó la manera en que sus manos temblaban y la voz apenas le salía.

-¿Sucedió algo?, ¿Kurama está bien?-dijo, y la mujer dejó salir un gemido de dolor. Se llevó una mano a la cara para que el joven no viese la preocupación marcada en sus ojos. Koedma le tomó de la mano y ella no pudo evitar recibirla.

-Joven Koedma, sé que usted es la persona que más quiere a mi hijo y que ha estado con el todo este tiempo-no entendía a donde quería llegar. Koedma le indicó si mejor salían del departamento y daban un paseo.

-Venía a ver a Kurama, la verdad estaba preocupado, hoy discutí con él señora-dijo, Shiori miró al fondo del pasillo y todavía escuchaba ese sonido proveniente de ese instrumento, se mordió los labios.

¿Koedma lo escuchaba o estaba sólo en su cabeza?

Obvió el pensamiento, Shiori en ese minuto decidió que era mejor aceptar la propuesta del otro de dar un paseo.

Quizás él le contase que le pasaba a su hijo, pero tenía tanto miedo de oírlo.

* * *

><p><strong>-Habitación de Kurama Minamino- <strong>

Estaba ensimismado mirando a Hiei tocar, le encantaba como colocaba sus dedos en el piano, le encantaba todo lo que veía. Y le encantaba el sonido de la sonata.

Las ventanas de la habitación mostraban un cielo gris, parecía que llovería en un instante y la piel de Kurama estaba muy fría, pero ello, no era importante para el zorro. Desde un punto de la habitación un espejo en caoba gris mostraba la escena de ambos sobre el piano. El kitsune miraba los ojos de Hiei, miraba como escribía y el minuto en que finalizó de tocar lo que yacía escrito en el papel.

-Es bellísima-dijo, Hiei se sonrió con sorna.

-Falta el final, no he pensado en eso-dijo, Kurama se llevó un dedo a la boca, Hiei se perdió en los labios del zorro. No, no podía pedirle un beso.

Kurama vislumbró cuando Hiei pareció sonrojarse.

-¿Sientes cuando tocas o sólo haces que me imagine el sonido en mi mente?-le preguntó, Hiei dijo que no con su cabeza, yacía con la mirada en el suelo.

-No puedes imaginar algo que jamás has escuchado-dijo, Kurama llevó un dedo hasta el rostro de Hiei.

-Es increíble que pueda tocarte-dijo, Hiei alejó el dedo de su cara, y Kurama se rió con ganas.

-¿Qué?-

_-Me pones nervioso-_Kurama lo escuchó en su mente pues sabía que Hiei jamás diría aquello en voz alta.

-Pues me encanta-respondió. Hiei recordó tantas cosas de cuando estuvo con vida, y sintió la necesidad de escribir otra parte, sintió la necesidad de quedarse la viva con Kurama. Estuvo a punto de decirle al kitsune si podía devolverle el beso cuando Kurama se levantó de golpe del taburete del piano.

-¿Sucede algo?-le preguntó, Kurama no le respondió. El kitsune salió de la habitación muy deprisa, Hiei vislumbró como Kurama parecía recoger algo del suelo.

Y en su mente escuchó el corazón de Kurama latir con miedo, escuchó como muchas ideas se cruzaban en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-¿Un espejo de mano?-preguntó. Kurama se giró a verle. Se estaba mordiendo un labio, Hiei no entendió el por qué Kurama corrió a cerrar las cortinas del cuarto ni por qué comenzó a ocultar las hojas de papel que estaban en el suelo.

-Nadie debe de verlas Hiei, tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo, Hiei vislumbró como Kurama escondía las hojas, como guardaba el taburete y se guardaba en el cuello la llave del cerrojo de la silla del piano.

-Kurama, ¿qué pasa?-dijo este, y Hiei vislumbró la imagen de dos personas en su cabeza. Una mujer de cabellera castaña y el mismo chico que había viajado a la casa de Myka.

-Si te ignoro hoy, no te enojes, creo que mi madre estuvo aquí en la tarde y no nos dimos cuenta porque estábamos concentrados en tu melodía-dijo, Hiei percibió como el corazón le saltó.

-¿Crees que ella?-

-Ella debió de escucharme hablando sólo, este espejo de mano es la prueba, seguro pensó que estaba con alguien en la habitación y llamaría a la puerta cuando estuviese libre. Pero cómo no había nadie debió de espantarse al ver tu piano sonando sin nadie que le tocase-

Hiei tragó saliva, veía como Kurama recogía cosas, guardaba hojas y ordenaba todo lo que estaba en la habitación. Por su parte Hiei escuchó dos personas entrando a la casa, un corazón estaba muy asustado mientras que otro latía pausadamente, el que estaba tranquilo comenzó a acercase hasta la habitación. Hiei contempló todos los posibles lugares para esconderse pero si lo pensaba, nadie además de Kurama podía verle.

Hiei vislumbró en su mente el rostro de las mismas personas que Kurama había tenido en la suya, miró el suelo, la cadena no era muy larga pero era lo suficiente como para estar cerca del pelirrojo.

-Kurama-el kitsune levantó el rostro, Hiei le miraba serio. El corazón del kitsune comenzó a saltar.

-¿Qué pasa Hiei?-dijo, y justo alguien abrió la puerta de su cuarto y Kurama quedó mirando los ojos azules de Koedma, que le miraban petrificados.

Hiei se quedó al lado del kitsune, le tomó la mano y el otro, aun cuando Koedma le miraba le correspondió con la suya.

-Kurama…¿con quién hablas?-

* * *

><p><strong>-Salón principal-<strong>

Shiori yacía sentada en el pequeño sofá naranja, y en su mano yacía la tacita de té ahora con agua caliente. Respiraba con mucha calma pero sus manos temblaban a causa de un frío que le sobrevino de la nada.

-_Él me preguntó si creía en fantasmas_-recordó la conversación que había mantenido con el joven Koedma, el sonido de su voz y el aroma de la colonia que yacía impregnada en su chaqueta blanca. Shiori se movió esperando a que alguien viniese al comedor. Recordó que la conversación que había mantenido con el joven había sido muy extraña.

_-¿Qué habló con un fantasma?, joven Koedma, yo no creo en espíritus-_

_-Sí, eso mismo le dije, pero él me hablaba tan elocuentemente que no pude evitar escucharle, señora, estoy preocupado, Kurama se fascina con cualquier cosa. ¿Y si Kurama se está enfermando y nadie lo notó?, la noche que fuimos a buscar los violines decía que escuchaba una voz y que alguien le miraba. ¡Yo no veía nada pero él seguía insistiendo!-_ Shiori se mordió un labio. Desde que Kurama había viajado a Viena ella no había tenido noticias de él. Sabía que se había quedado en Viena una semana y que volvieron a Austria trayéndose consigo ese piano.

Y ella sabía lo que había visto.

_-Joven Koedma, yo lo vi-_

_-¿Qué dice?-_

_-Vi como mi hijo hablaba con alguien que no estaba, ese instrumento lo está enfermando-_

La mujer se llevó una mano a la cien.

La taza de té pasó a segundo plano, le dejó sobre la mesa del centro. Quedó mirando los retratos y el espejo que yacía en la habitación.

Entonces, escuchó gritos venir de la habitación de Kurama.

* * *

><p><strong>-Habitación de Kurama-<strong>

-Quiero que te vayas de aquí Koedma-dijo, Hiei yacía sobre el taburete del piano, esperando a que el chico se fuera por su propia voluntad. Koedma se mordió la boca, ¿no podía responderle o no quería? Se acercó hasta el pelirrojo, Kurama no se alejaba ni un ápice del instrumento musical.

-Kurama, sé que no lo entiendes ahora, pero me encontré con tu madre y ella me contó lo que vio, y cuando vengo a preguntar tu versión te encuentro hablando solo. ¡Amigo me estas preocupando!-dijo, Kurama se mordió un labio. Se giró a Hiei, él estaba en silencio.

-No dejaré que te lo lleves-dijo, Koedma se llevó una mano a la cara.

-¿Tanto te has encariñado con ese instrumento?-preguntó, Kurama sabía que no era por el instrumento, si no que era por Hiei. No dejaría que lo alejaran de su lado, no dejaría que Koedma quemara el piano.

No le dejaría dañar a Hiei.

Kurama le dio la espalda, Koedma se acercó para tocarle un hombro.

-¿Somos amigos no Kurama?, al menos déjame quedarme esta noche contigo, quiero cerciorarme que estas bien-aquello fue como una punzada en el corazón para el otro, Koedma retiró la mano esperando la reacción del pelirrojo.

Kurama dudaba.

-Cuando te pregunté si creías en fantasmas me dijiste que estaba loco Koedma-Koedma sabía que era verdad, incluso Shiori le dijo que estaba preocupada.

Suspiró, era la primera vez que sentía la necesidad de creer en algo. Kurama se veía diferente, sus ojos brillaban distintos y aunque había pasado poco tiempo desde que llegaron de Viena, Koedma percibía que Kurama estaba fascinado con ese instrumento. El piano era el problema, algo se lo decía, pero quería creer.

En el fondo de su corazón, una voz le decía que Kurama estaba siendo sincero.

-Cuando estuviste en mi casa me dijiste que sólo lo podías ver tú, que él te escogió…¿Dónde está ahora?-la voz del otro inundó su mente, por su lado Hiei yacía contemplándole.

Kurama le había contado a Koedma.

-No puedo…no puedo decirte donde está-Koedma se mordió un labio. Respiró.

-¿No quiere que le vea?-

-No quiero que se vaya-dijo, y Hiei percibió como palpitaba con furia su corazón, cómo, experimentaba el deseo de quedarse con Kurama.

_-No importa lo que pase Kitsune, no me alejaré-_ Kurama escuchó su voz, y percibió como Hiei se acercaba hasta él y le miraba a los ojos. Desde el otro lado de la habitación Koedma se acercó un poco más y esta vez colocó su cabeza sobre la espalda de Kurama, el otro sintió el roce de la cabellera del joven.

-Kurama…yo quiero creer…es la primera vez en mi vida que quiero creer en algo-escuchó a Koedma, Hiei le susurró algo a Kurama de que quería que el chico lo viese aunque sea un segundo para que no se llevaran el piano.

Porque si Koedma se llevaba el piano lo alejarían de Kurama.

-No Hiei-Koedma se asustó.

-¿Con quién hablas?-dijo, Kurama se mordió un labio, y enseguida percibió como Hiei apoyaba su rostro sobre una de sus mejillas.

-_No podrán alejarme Kitsune, cien años no lo hicieron_-dijo, Kurama se sonrió.

-Estás loco-Koedma miraba a todas partes, nada, no escuchaba nada y esta situación estaba volviéndose muy bizarra.

Y él se estaba aterrando.

Si Kurama no hacía nada, estaba seguro que otra persona lo internaría en un psiquiátrico, y si entraba Shiori y se encontraba con Kurama hablando sólo estaba seguro que lo sacaría del departamento como fuera y se lo llevaría a hacer miles de exámenes médicos.

_-Dile que se siente en el piano, lo mejor será mostrarle en que me estas ayudando_- dijo Hiei, Kurama tomó una de las hojas que había escrito antes de que ellos llegasen, la colocó en el atril de madera color ocre, Koedma percibió el instante en que Kurama le tomaba una muñeca.

Hiei se separó de la mejilla de Kurama, Koedma percibió como cruzaba con velocidad por la sala hasta el asiento del piano.

Las cortinas se abrieron de golpe y Koedma experimentó como las rodillas se le paralizaban.

-¿Cómo?-dijo, Kurama sabía que quería preguntar por cómo se abrieron las cortinas pero no le alcanzó la voz para eso.

-Siéntate Koedma, está a tu lado-dijo Kurama, Koedma sintió que se le paralizaba el cuerpo. Él no creía en fantasmas, no creía ni en dios pero creía en su amigo y quería a Kurama.

Kurama respiró y se sentó en el taburete del piano junto al otro chico.

-No va a comerme ni nada como eso…¿verdad?-preguntó.

Kurama se sonrió.

-Supongo que querrá que lo veas tocar el piano, es sumamente vanidoso-dijo, como respuesta Hiei cerró una cortina de golpe lo que provocó que Koedma se quedase sin aire.

-Muy bien, pero dile que deje de hacer eso-

-¿Tienes miedo?- Kurama se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya, lo veía, o dios, y él era tan escéptico.

-Baja la mirada a las teclas del piano, toma mis dos manos-le dijo Kurama, enseguida percibió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle en la espina.

-¿Por qué quieres que te tome las manos Kurama?-

-Para que no digas que soy yo el que toca el piano- Koedma percibió como algo le tocaba la cara, no se movería. Bueno, estaba tan asustado que no podía ni moverse.

-Koedma, estas temblando-

-Es que algo me está tocando la cara, oh mierda y no veo nada Kurama, pero puedo sentirlo- Por otro lado Kurama si lo veía, y veía a Hiei jugando con el cabello de Koedma.

_-Tiene un corte muy raro-_escuchó Kurama, se rió, y tuvo que tragarse las ganas de reírse en voz alta. Hiei estaba ahora mirando los ojos azules de Koedma.

-Hiei, deja de atormentarlo- Koedma se giró a ver a Kurama. Y cuando escuchó como el piano comenzaba a sonar experimentó como se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones.

Pero Koedma jamás gritó.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mansión de Koedma, una hora después-<strong>

Estaba sirviéndole un café a la señora Minamino pues luego de esa experiencia ultra paranormal le había urgido salir muy rápido del departamento. Shiori le preguntó si estaba bien, y él, amablemente le ofreció alojamiento a cambio de que no siguieran insistiendo en el tema de si Kurama estaba bien o si tenía un instrumento maldito que se había traído del infierno.

-Pero joven Koedma, no entiendo, ¿de qué hablaron?-recordó que ella le miró estupefacta con una taza de té cuando salió de la habitación de Kurama y que estaba…petrificado.

Y ella lo notó, que se hubiese hecho la loca era otra historia.

Koedma a medida que servía el café recordaba el sonido de la melodía que el piano de Kurama había tocado.

Recordaba cómo sus manos temblaban y como, por increíble que le pareció vio a esas teclas moverse solas. Pero no creería en fantasmas aún, quizás remotamente podría creer en un instrumento hechizado o algo por el estilo, pero no en fantasmas.

La señora Minamino recibió su taza de café y el Joven Koedma se sentó a su lado con otra similar. El aroma del café hizo que el miedo se pasara poco a poco.

-De nada especial la verdad-dijo, Shiori le miraba incrédula-Kurama tiene la manía de hablar solo, pero no es nada que debamos de preocuparnos-dijo, Shiori no se convencía pero si eran palabras del joven las creería. Luego de eso la mujer se retiró a su habitación y Koedma se quedó solo en el comedor. El chico sacó un cigarrillo se su pantalón y le prendió con rapidez, cuando el humo brotó de su boca, Koedma recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Kurama cuando el piano dejó de sonar.

_-Sólo quiero ayudarle joven Koedma, y él podrá ir al cielo_-dijo, vaya historia que Kurama le había contado y Koedma sabía que en su bolso se había traído unos papeles que Kurama le entregó. Fue al sillón contiguo, recogió el bolso y retiró los papeles para echarles una ojeada.

Otra bocanada a su cigarrillo y la imagen de Kurama seguía fresca en su mente, el color de las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos verdes que esperaban que dijese algo. Pero también estaba la imagen de aquel instrumento tocado solo, y de las cortinas siendo abiertas, también estaba el recuerdo de la mano que le tocó el rostro y el sonido de una risa que trató de desquiciarlo por escasos segundos

Y claro, del reto de Kurama al gritarle a alguien que no veía, porque no existía, de que si acaso pretendía volverlo loco riéndose en su oído.

-No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto-dijo, y comenzó a leer los papeles que el otro le pasó.

.

"_Segunda parte de la versión cantada para sonata en mi menor"_

_-1910-_

_._

_Aquella noche llegó sin preverlo, seguía sin poder descifrar que año o mes era, ¿importaba? Para alguien que lleva cien años muerto supongo que no. ¿Qué tiene de distinto el cielo esta noche? Pregunté al vacío que había tras de mí. _

_Cuando le vi cruzar por la puerta de la casa de Myka, algo me dijo que venía a buscarme, que venía a verme._

_Algo, en el corazón me dijo que no debía dejarlo ir._

_¿Qué era aquello que traía en los ojos? Me pregunté entonces, pero el color de cabello me distrajo de igual manera. 1910, han pasado tantos años desde el día de mi muerte y el ángel regresó para darme la oportunidad de terminar mi partitura. Oh, pensé en Yukina con su violín y el sonido que escuché en uno de sus conciertos para la tercera y última estrofa. Pero Yukina está muerta, y no está para hacerme compañía._

_Volví a mirar a aquel joven, y esos ojos verdes me dejaron en silencio. Parece una muñeca, pensé antes de desvanecerme para aparecer después en el cuarto de violines. Myka me ha visto pero se ha quedado quieta, mi bella Myka sabe que estoy mirando a ese chico, se sonríe, le dice algo al joven sobre una habitación cerrada. Cuando enciende una vela decido acercarme y en un susurro, pronuncio una frase cerca de su oído. Tiene labios pequeños y la piel pálida. _

_Y sé que me escuchó. _

Koedma estuvo a punto de dejar caer su cigarrillo. Myka, él había estado en esa casa y había escuchado cuando Kurama le dijo que escuchaba a alguien hablarle pero él no veía a nadie.

Siguió leyendo, sintiendo como, remotamente comenzaba a creer en fantasmas.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

><p><strong>28 de abril: cap 6.<strong>

Muchas gracias a esas personitas que siempre se mantienen leyendo mi historia, que me opinan o que simplemente están allí. Es muy lindo y emocionante recibir sus comentarios, espero la historia les siga gustando y pareciendo interesante, he tratado de mantener las personalidades de la mayoría de los actores aunque a veces se torna bien difícil cuando se tiene muchas tramas que terminar. (Risas)

Poco a poco vamos a acercarnos a la parte crucial de la trama, esta historia es muy sencilla y espero les guste tanto como a mí, sé que hay cosas que pude haberle explotado pero la verdad, cuando se está ya casi cinco años escribiendo en esta página lo que uno como autor menos quiere es tener otra historia inconclusa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias especialmente a:<strong>_

kitty_wolf, Kahede Hime, Twinipuu, Rescue coluptor y nejito

Y a todos los que leen mis historias.

Un beso, nos veremos pronto.

Cualquier cosa que crean necesita ser arreglado o si hubo algo que no hayan entendido me lo pueden hacer saber.

Oscurita se va a terminar el capítulo de Treinta.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Así que corre, corre, corre corazón…<strong>_

…_**De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz…**_

…_**Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya…**_

…_**Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar…**_

…_**Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás…**_

…_**Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual…**_

-corre corazón-

Jesse y Joy


	7. Capítulo VI

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son sólo propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, no así la idea de esta historia, espero les agrade este nuevo capítulo a esas personas que leen mi historia.

_**Notas:**_

Mil disculpas por lo tarde de esta entrega, pero me ha costado bastante tener listos las entregas de muchos ficks de mi propiedad, y ahora que he comenzado con mis pre-practicas profesionales me es mucho más complicado estar pendiente de la página, espero algún día terminar mis historias, mientras, les dejo esta nueva entrega que espero les agrade.

Nos queda muy poco para el final de esta historia, gracias a esas personas que siempre han estado leyendo el fick.

Nos vemos, otro día.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonata en Mi Menor<strong>_

_**.**_

**Capítulo VI**

**.**

…_La música es el corazón de la vida. Por ella habla el amor…_

…_Sin ella no hay bien posible y con ella todo es hermoso…_

_-Frantz Listz-_

_._

**-Departamento de Kurama Minamino-**

Había amanecido, y el cuerpo lo sintió demasiado adolorido, en especial en el cuello. Se vio sobre el taburete del piano, el cabello rojizo le caía desordenadamente y al darse cuenta que ya era otro día Kurama tuvo la necesidad de ver a Hiei. No recordaba haber soñado nada en la noche, ni mucho menos que aquel rostro cadavérico le fuese a dar una visita. Se levantó del asiento recordando que hace dos días había estado Koedma con su madre en la casa. Recordando el rostro asustado del castaño y la manera en que Hiei se estaba riendo en su cara al notar su miedo.

Se levantó del taburete, necesitaba con urgencia una taza de café y una ducha.

Tras suyo, Hiei lo había estado mirando, pero quería estar a solas para terminar su partitura.

Kurama experimentó un mareo al terminar de levantarse del asiento, miró el reloj de la pared. Las tres de la tarde, ¿esa era la hora? Ya ni siquiera alcanzaría a ir a ver a Koedma para saber que le había parecido la historia que le entregó.

Estuvo un día completo viendo a Hiei tocar el piano, un día completo encerrado en la habitación sin hacer otra cosa, no salió, no contestó el teléfono ni mucho menos el llamado de la puerta que se mantuvo siendo golpeada por horas.

Y tampoco había dormido aquella noche pero ayer lo venció el sueño y por eso ahora estaba tirado sobre el taburete con un dolor horrible en el cuello.

Amaba quedarse mirando a Hiei, amaba el sonido que fluía por las teclas del instrumento y si por él fuera pasaría la vida al lado del piano sólo para ver a Hiei tocar.

Le encantaba Hiei con sus ojos carmines, le encantaba verlo borrar y escribir notas sobre una hoja y componer melodías una y otra, y otra vez. ¿Se estaría obsesionando? No, no creía estarlo. Pero Koedma le insistía en que estaba volviéndose muy antisocial, en que prefería mil veces quedarse en casa escuchando ese piano que a salir a tomar un café.

Él jamás lo entendería, ¡adoraba escuchar la melodía sin cansarse y adoraba permanecer junto a Hiei!

_-Kurama esta cosa esta maldita-_recordó la voz de Koedma cuando le mostró que Hiei existía, cuando se quedaron solos en su habitación y Hiei comenzó a jugar con su valor. Koedma no había gritado pero si había estado mucho tiempo en silencio.

Le pareció increíble que ya hubiesen pasado dos días de ello.

¿Y qué había hecho en todo ese tiempo? Estar con Hiei, hablar con Hiei.

Escuchar a Hiei tocar esa sonata.

Kurama se llevó una mano a la cabellera, estaba sucia y tenía hambre.

Quizás Koedma tenía razón en una cosa.

Se había involucrado demasiado en este asunto, pero sabía que no estaría tranquilo hasta que Hiei terminase su partitura, sólo quedaban dos días. ¡No se trastornaría en dos días ni nada de eso claro!

Una mano en la manija de la puerta, sentía a Hiei tras suyo y no pudo evitar pensar en la promesa que se había hecho con Koedma luego de que el piano había dejado de sonar. Koedma no había caído desmayado ni había gritado algo acerca de instrumentos que estaban malditos y que debías deshacerte de ellos. Pero notó que estaba muy asustado con este tema y supuso que percibió que estaba demasiado fascinado con Hiei.

_-No me gusta Kurama, no puedo creer que puedas tener este instrumento en tu habitación y puedas dormir_-la voz de Koedma, la manera en que se lo dijo con determinación. Recordó que esos ojos le miraron fijamente.

_-No es malo Koedma, ¡es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado!-_

_-Eres como un hermano para mí Kurama, no quiero perderte por una obsesión. Shiori está preocupada, yo estoy asustado amigo. Escríbeme, si quieres hablar del fantasma está bien, pero no me dejes sin tener noticias tuyas-_

_-Lo haré cuando tenga algo nuevo de que hablar_ –

_-Yo te creo…pero es tan terrorífico- _los ojos azules descendieron a mirar las teclas. Ya no se movían pero aún quedaba el sonido de ellas en su mente. ¿Cómo Kurama podía dormir con esa cosa? ¿y si había este fantasma cómo no se desquiciaba? Koedma le tomó la mano con más fuerza y suspiró. -_Prométeme algo-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

-_Que me dejarás llevarme el piano si veo que te estas volviendo loco-_

_-¿Si digo que no te lo llevarás igual?-_

_-Igual-_

_-Está bien, pero no creo que pase Koedma- _había dicho ese día. Pero habían pasado dos días y ni siquiera había asistido al trabajo y sentía la horrible necesidad de quedarse todo el día allí, escuchando, viendo, acompañando a Hiei.

-De acuerdo…debo descansar un poco de esto-dijo, terminó de girar la manija de la puerta, se detuvo en el pasillo.

Comenzaría el día con una taza de café, iría a ver a Koedma y podría seguir acompañando a Hiei.

Si, lo último sería lo mejor del día.

* * *

><p><strong>-En la misma habitación-<strong>

Hiei yacía mirando el cielo desde una ventana, la cadena ya casi no se veía. Se miró en el espejo del cuarto de Kurama y notó como con tristeza ya casi no podía materializar sus manos. Hiei percibió como el pecho le dolió al notar eso. Al mirar las hojas contempló todo lo que había avanzado pero aún no tenía un final, aún no sentía la inspiración para llegar a crear esa parte.

Quería el sonido de un violín pero no tenía a Yukina para ello.

Recordó el roce de los labios del zorro cuando lo llevó a su mundo y experimentó como las mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse, y era tan extraño, porque él no sentía eso desde que murió.

Le quedaban dos días y presentía que jamás podría terminar la obra. Siguió mirando el cielo, esto le recordaba el sueño que tuvo, se sentó en el barandal de la ventana y llevó una mano para tratar de sentir una nube. Se rió de sí mismo, aquello era tan estúpido.

Volvió a sentarse en el taburete del piano, se concentró y como pudo comenzó a llevar sus dedos en las notas, y comenzó a tocar con todo su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>-Departamento de Kurama Minamino, cocina-<strong>

Cuando saboreó el café se sintió mucho más relajado, era viernes y ya era tarde, ya no había ido a presentarse a trabajar en la mansión del joven Koedma, pero apenas terminase su desayuno iría a ver como estaba o quizás le enviaría una carta como prometió. Se llevó la taza de café con él para regresar a su habitación sólo para despedirse de Hiei. Sin embargo cuando puso un pie en el pasillo al salir de la cocina experimentó un escalofrío en su espalda, se giró, un espejo del centro de la sala le mostró la misma capa negra y los ojos verdes y Kurama sintió que se le iba a caer la taza.

Pero no se asustaría esta vez.

_-Dos-_dijo la boca reflejada en el espejo, y Kurama apresuró el paso para llegar a su habitación. Podía ver a Koedma cualquier día, ese ya no.

A medida que se acercaba al cuarto escuchaba el sonido del piano y de las ventanas crujiendo dentro, escuchaba los gritos de Hiei alarmándose y de las cosas siendo arrojadas con fuerza. Cuando llevó una mano a la manija de la puerta la sintió demasiado apretada y demoró su buen rato en girarla.

Pero cuando llegó adentro…

-¡Hiei!-gritó, el pelinegro estaba arrodillado en el taburete del piano, Kurama no entendió que ocurrió, pero sólo pudo ver como una mano del pelinegro yacía siendo sujetada por la otra. ¿Los fantasmas sentían dolor?

El otro estaba con una cabeza sobre el piano y Kurama corrió para llegar a separar a Hiei del instrumento.

El pelinegro le miró con rabia.

-Llegué a mi límite por tu culpa y ya no puedo sentir mis manos -Kurama se petrificó.

-Tranquilo Hiei, seguro sólo debes de dormir un poco, has estado materializado dos días- el pelinegro se mordió la boca con rabia. No, jamás volvería a sentir su piano, jamás volvería a ver a Kurama y jamás volvería a estar con Yukina.

Porque por ayudarle había estado toda una noche tocando el piano para que su amigo le creyera y porque Kurama se había enamorado de su sonata la había tocado durante horas para él.

-No Kurama, ¡No puedo sentirlas, no puedo siquiera mantenerlas materializarlas!-Kurama le abrazó como respuesta, Hiei estaba colérico y él no sabía cómo arreglar esto. El pelirrojo le vio todo alterado en frente del piano y cuando estaba pensando qué decirle vislumbró como Hiei se separaba de su contacto y no quería estar en la habitación, Kurama se abalanzó sobre él y Hiei percibió los labios de Kurama sobre los suyos.

Era increíble como Kurama se expresaba tan fácil, y al estar materializado podía percibir la piel de sus labios y podía sentir miles de cosas.

Pero no era igual que cuando se estaba vivo, no se sentía igual.

-Deja que te ayude-escuchó en su cabeza, Hiei percibió como las rodillas le flaqueaban y caían al suelo poco a poco, Kurama llevó su cabeza hasta su pecho y se mantuvo escuchando el sonido de su corazón.

-No se me ocurre nada Kurama-dijo, el kitsune espero a que estuviese más calmado, no diría nada sobre el ángel que yacía dentro del espejo de la cocina. Tuvo una idea y esperó que Hiei se la aceptase.

-Hiei, ¿y si yo fuera tus manos?-dijo, el pelinegro tragó aire y escuchó como la habitación quedaba en silencio.

-¿Ser mis manos?-dijo, Kurama lo obligó a verle y los ojos de Hiei se encontraron con los suyos verdes. Respiró con fuerza, Kurama posó una mano en su rostro y Hiei percibió un escalofrío.

-Una vez me dijiste que si quería el piano sólo tenía que poner mis manos en el- Hiei le miró.

-No es como colocarlas y listo Kurama-el kitsune le quedó mirando.

-¿Puedes guiarme o tienes que digamos posesionar mi cuerpo y esas cosas?- Hiei se rió, al menos el kitsune no se asustaba con casi nada.

-No será como una posesión como dices, pero si tendré que conectarme con tu alma, para que puedas ser mis manos-dijo, Hiei enseguida llevó una mano hasta una de las del zorro, le quedaba poca energía pero aún podía sentir la piel del otro.

-Al menos tus manos tienen dedos largos-dijo, Kurama percibió como le recorría una descarga eléctrica. Hiei se mordió un labio.

-¿Estás nervioso?, porque me gustaría sentir tus manos siendo las mías- dijo, y Kurama experimentó como el corazón le latía con fuerza al escuchar su voz.

* * *

><p>-<strong>En la misma habitación, seis horas después-<strong>

Habían pasado muchas horas y había caído la noche, en Austria oscurecía casi a las seis de la tarde y Hiei estaba cansado de permanecer en el cuerpo de Kurama. Era extraño, escuchaba el corazón de Kurama latiendo con el suyo, y veía las cosas un poco más de cerca, eso quería decir que tenía quizás un problema a la vista pero no era lo más extraño que sintió cuando pudo luego de horas coordinar su alma con la de Kurama. Podía percibir el roce del asiento del piano, la textura de las teclas, incluso percibía la tela de franela de la camisa azul de Kurama.

Era maravilloso sentirse vivo.

_-¿Y cómo lo sientes?-_escuchó la voz del zorro en su cabeza, Hiei se sonrió, pero estaba agotado. En su vida había estado conectado con el alma de otra persona, recordó la primera vez que lo intentó con Myka, ella había estado emocionada por saber que se sentía ser un alma y él en ese entonces había querido sentir como caía la lluvia por su rostro.

-Me encanta pero no puedo enamorarme de esta sensación-dijo, en su mente Kurama percibió como le dolió el corazón cuando Hiei lo devolvió a la realidad.

_-¿Duermes conmigo hoy?-_ Kurama volvió a hablarle, Hiei se perdió en la sensación que le otorgaban las teclas. Pero pensó que sería lindo dormir con Kurama para devolverle el favor.

-Si duermes de lado, porque amo abrazar mi almohada cuando estoy en una cama-dijo Hiei. Kurama rió en su mente, entonces percibió como Hiei cerraba los ojos y dejaba de tocar las teclas del instrumento, percibió como Hiei dejaba de sentir los dedos y cómo comenzaba a mirar otra vez con sus ojos verdes. Para cuando despertó Hiei le miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Esto cansa-dijo Kurama cuando Hiei se alejó de su cuerpo. Dios, le dolía todo y lloraba por llegar a su cama. Del otro lado Hiei vislumbró sus ojos y pensó que Kurama le recordaba un poco a Yukina en vida, le recordaba el placer que se sentía estar bajo los rayos del sol.

Sin pedirlo escuchó lo que sería el final de su sonata y se sonrió

* * *

><p><strong>-Mansión de Koedma jr, en la noche-<strong>

Una cosa era creer en fantasmas, otra era asimilar que creías en ellos, pero ¿ser posesionado por uno para que este sintiese un piano?, ¡Aquello sobrepasada la cordura y Kurama se lo estaba diciendo en una carta como si no pasara nada! Se llevó una mano a la cara, oh cielos, Kurama le hablaba con mucha emoción, y él estaba dudando de mantener aquel piano en su departamento.

Estaba dudando de dejarlo junto al instrumento un tiempo más.

Kurama se estaba volviendo loco y si no era eso, terminaría muy mal.

Koedma se llevó otro cigarrillo, podía escuchar en su cabeza como Kurama se lo diría si estuviese junto a él, incluso podía imaginarse como lo miraría. Otro cigarrillo, ¿y qué era eso de que no quería que Hiei, quien quiera que fuera, cruzase al otro lado? Hizo memoria, el nombre le sonaba de alguna parte.

Cierto, Hiei era el nombre del hermano de Yukina, y por si fuera poco tocaba piano. Kurama no pudo ser más selecto con sus fantasmitas de media noche.

Estaba terminado de leer aquella carta cuando escuchó como alguien cruzaba al salón principal, Koedma pensó que sería una de las chicas de aseo, así que se dirigió a la cocina a beber otra taza de café. Diez para las tres de la mañana, Kurama había enviado dos cartas y todavía no terminaba la primera, pero era tarde y estaba cansado. Cuando llegó a la cocina vislumbró la cafetera y se sirvió una gran taza que traía su nombre. Estaba pensando en todo eso que el otro le había contado, comenzando por la vocecita que escuchó en Viena y terminando con la sensación de ser posesionado.

¿Qué se sentiría eso? ¿Acaso veías tu cuerpo moverse solo y tú eras sólo un espectador o podías conectarte con esa presencia? No, si pensaba en eso terminaría como Kurama.

Obsesionado por sentirlo.

Cuando terminó su taza de café regresó al salón, pero al mirar a la persona que yacía leyendo las cartas que había dejado no pudo evitar que la taza se le cayese de las manos. Se oyó un crujido y la loza de cerámica del salón fue impactado por lo que fue alguna vez su taza.

-Señora Minamino- dijo, Shiori se llevó una mano a la boca, y le miró con duda. La mujer se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras sostenía una de las cartas. Koedma no sabía bien como salir de esta situación. Shiori percibió como se quedaba sin aire, como presentía que se iba a desmayar. Koedma se sentó a su lado y espero a que la mujer hablara.

-Está loco joven Koedma-dijo, Koedma se mordió un labio. Él sabía que Kurama no se escuchaba como alguien cuerdo pero él había visto lo que ese piano podía hacer.

El piano fue el problema desde el comienzo, y jamás debió de traérselo desde Viena.

-No se precipite, hablaré con Kurama, le pediré que deje esta locura-Shiori le miró un poco furiosa.

-¿Cómo lo arreglaste cuando estuvimos en su casa?-ese fue un golpe bajo y Koedma supo que Shiori no le creería que nada ocurría con su hijo.

-¿Y que sugiere que haga?, no puedo llegar y quitarle a su hijo algo que le pertenece y no me lo dará por voluntad propia-dijo, Shiori se llevó un dedo a los labios, y entonces sintió como su pecho volvía a recuperar el aliento.

-Quémelo- dijo ella, y Koedma sintió que todo su mundo se desmoronaba. La mujer le sostuvo las manos, él sintió el roce de sus dedos en su piel y el eco de la respiración de ella.

Quizás si Shiori hubiese visto el piano moverse con vida no estaría tan alterada, quizás si Shiori hubiese visto cuando las cortinas se cerraron creería un poco la historia de Kurama, pero ella no estuvo y no vio lo que el sí.

-No puedo hacer eso, adora ese piano. Se desquiciaría-

-Ya está desquiciado joven Koedma, habla de fantasmas y de posesiones, habla de hechos infames. ¡Sólo falta que diga que se ha enamorado de ese fantasma y que quiere pasar lo que le queda de vida con él!-dijo ella y Koedma percibió como sus ojos azules se petrificaban.

Se mordió los labios y bajó su rostro.

Quizás si Shiori viese al fantasma…sólo un minuto…no, no era como si pudiese llegar y pedirle a Kurama que Hiei se mostrase ante ella. Y aunque así fuera, Shiori lo tomaría como un acto diabólico y correría alterada hasta la iglesia más cercana para denunciar herejía.

Y el piano terminaría quemado de todas formas.

-Yo le creo-dijo con todo su corazón. Koedma percibió como su lengua se quedaba sin saliva como, las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Decir aquella frase había sido demasiado. Hiei existía, lo supo cuando miró la expresión en sus ojos, cuando miró las teclas sonar solas.

Pero estaba preocupado porque se estaba obsesionando con el instrumento, ya no salía, no llamaba ni iba a juntarse con él. En otro tiempo habrían compartido una conversación con chocolate caliente y quizás habrían hablado del piano que había sido de Myka.

Pero no fue ese tiempo.

-¿Hablas…enserio?-Shiori se asustó y cayó de regreso al sillón como una gran piedra.

-Ese día usted me preguntó de que hablé con Kurama. Sólo déjeme narrarle lo que vi cuando estuve con él -

O cielos, el joven Koedma también había caído bajo el encanto de ese maldito instrumento y había comenzado a narrarle una fantástica historia sobre un fantasma que estaba vagando en vida por no terminar una obra de piano, y algo de que él estuvo en el cuarto mirando como las teclas del instrumento se movieron solas porque el fantasma quería que creyese en él. Sintió como sus ojos querían derramar lágrimas, esto era imposible. Cuando Koedma terminó de contarle su historia Shiori le dijo que necesitaba estar sola y que no quería saber nada de Kurama.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo este, la mujer le miró directamente a los ojos, pero Koedma no pudo percibir vida en ellos.

-No quiero escuchar más su historia, sólo confirma que mi hijo se ha vuelto loco y que usted va a acabar igual, permiso- Shiori regresó a su habitación.

Koedma cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos hasta la cabeza. ¿Por qué Shiori era tan ciega?, no podía culparla, hace dos días él también había pensado que Kurama estaba loco y que se había drogado o algo por el estilo, pero cuando vio ese piano y escuchó el sonido de su música algo cambió en su corazón, algo llegó hasta su alma y sabía, era el grito desesperado de una persona tratando de juntarse con otra, tratando de volver a vivir. Shiori jamás entendería eso si no escuchaba el sonido del piano.

Se levantó del sillón, aún estaban los restos de cerámica en el suelo pero Koedma los ignoró, un presentimiento. Shiori le había mirado muy raro y se había ido demasiado pronto a su habitación. Koedma percibió algo en el pecho, el frío del miedo que se marcaba en la noche cuando sabes que alguien te está mirando desde lejos, y su cuerpo se tensó.

¿Qué pensaba hacer Shiori ahora? Sintió curiosidad, además su corazón estaba palpitando de una manera que no entendía y quería saber que era esa horrible sensación. Se movió del pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Shiori, y en ese minuto Koedma escuchó que hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

_-Doctor León, habla Shiori-_ Koedma no pudo evitar oírla y algo hizo que se devolviera hasta el salón, con velocidad guardó las cartas y miró el reloj de pared, diez para las cuatro, Kurama seguro dormía pero tendría que hacerle abrir la puerta del departamento como fuera.

-Odio cuando me metes en líos-exclamó, esperó a que Shiori cerrase la puerta de su cuarto, y se colocó una chaqueta color beish con una bufanda de franela blanca.

Se prometió en silencio que si al llegar al departamento de Kurama lo veía mal lo sacaría de allí como fuera. Salió de la mansión pensando en cómo haría para que Kurama le dejase llevarse el piano antes de que el hospital determinara que era mejor quemarlo para evitar otro seguro, delirio paranoide.

* * *

><p><strong>-Departamento de Kurama Minamino-<strong>

Aún escuchaba el sonido del piano, y es que estaba tan marcado en el aire que no podía dormir. Lo sentía en sus manos, lo sentía en los pies. Y aunque Hiei fue quien estuvo en su cuerpo la sensación de esas teclas bajo sus manos aún yacía en su piel, oh cielos y quería volver a vivir aquella experiencia. Estaba en su cama, veía la pared, colgaba un retrato de su madre y había fotografías puestas.

Hiei dormía con él.

Lo sabía porque podía sentir como las manos del otro se aferraban a su estómago, como si fuese una almohada suave que necesita protección. Kurama imaginó el color de cabello de Hiei, imaginó la blusa blanca que ahora, yacía a solo centímetros de su cuerpo.

-¿Sientes las sábanas?-preguntó, Hiei movió su pequeña nariz provocando que Kurama padeciese un escalofrío en su espalda.

-No, sólo escucho tu corazón Kitsune-

-¿Recuerdas que se sentía?- Hiei se mordió un labio, comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para regresar dentro del piano esa noche.

-No- dijo, Kurama movió su cabeza sobre la almohada, entraba una pequeña luz por ella, corrían unos cuantos autos por las calles y se escuchaba solo el ruido de un viejo reloj cucú.

-Mañana es el día-dijo el kitsune, Kurama sentía como le sudaban las manos y como, lentamente comenzaba a girarse para mirar a Hiei.

Cuando sus ojos conectaron con los del otro, Kurama pensó que nunca había visto ojos más bonitos.

-Habría sido genial conocernos en vida, ¿no?-dijo este, Hiei no contestó. Se levantó de la cama, se sentó. La sábana no se movió porque no tenía un cuerpo material para que ella lo hiciera.

-No creo, en vida no me importaba nada, sólo existía el piano para mí-dijo, Kurama se llevó una mano a la cabellera, se retiró de la cama.

Hiei vislumbró como Kurama le pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-Aun puedo sentirlo, pero estas desvaneciéndote-

-Deberías dormir-dijo, Kurama se mordió un labio como respuesta.

Después de mañana no vería más a Hiei, no escucharía más su voz y no tendría caso quedarse con el piano.

Si pudiera…si el ángel de la muerte se apareciese por su cuarto aquella noche le pediría que se lo llevase con Hiei.

-Kurama ni siquiera lo pienses, no puedes irte conmigo-dijo el otro, Kurama percibió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, le había leído la mente.

-Viviré mucho tiempo ¿no?- Hiei llevó su rostro sobre la sabana, dobló las rodillas.

Por eso no quería tener más contacto con Kurama que el del piano, por eso no quería que Kurama le hubiese dado aquel beso, sería maravilloso que Kurama se fuese con él al otro lado, porque estarían bajo el mismo cielo, porque compartirían la eternidad juntos.

Pero no podía hacer eso, no podía pedirle a Kurama morir para irse con él.

-Setenta años, eso dijo el ángel-Kurama tosió.

-Es demasiado para mi incluso, no puedo imaginar donde estaré en setenta años- Hiei le miró en silencio, ¿qué era lo que más le gustaba de Kurama?, le gustaba mirarlo mucho la verdad, quizás por el color de los ojos o quizás por la forma en que se reía.

En setenta años podía ocurrir tantas cosas y Kurama le olvidaría apenas pasase unos cuantos.

Él lo sabía, lo había vivido en una ocasión, Kurama se recuperaría porque estaba vivo y su corazón podría escoger a alguien más, él no.

-Cuando pase un año, ni siquiera notarás que me extrañas-le dijo, Kurama percibió como le dolió esas palabras, Hiei estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando el kitsune le tomó el rostro y le giró a verle.

-No te olvidaré Hiei-sus ojos verdes le fulminaron, y Hiei no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo como las mejillas se le sonrojaban.

-Escucha-dijo, Kurama percibió como Hiei respiraba con mucha calma para decirle lo que tenía que decir. –Me encanta estar contigo Kitsune, pero no puedes venir conmigo, no puedes privarte de vivir-

-¿Y si yo quiero irme contigo Hiei?- El otro levantó su rostro, Kurama no estaba jugando. -Jamás había sentido esto por alguien Hiei, jamás pensé que sería así. ¡Nadie dijo que sería así!, pero encontré en ti todo lo que quería de alguien, y no quiero esperar setenta años para volver a verte- los labios del pelinegro temblaron, demonios. Kurama era demasiado sincero, demasiado humano para su gusto…demasiado…

No sabía que palabra usar…

-Te amo Hiei-y si todo lo anterior no había hecho que su corazón doliera, la última frase sí que lo logró, escuchar esa simple palabra sí que lo logró.

-No puedo dejarte hacerlo Kitsune-dijo, Kurama notó como sus ojos carmines estaban sufriendo, Hiei escuchó el sonido de su corazón y el de Kurama bajo la noche y entonces, el kitsune depositó un beso en su frente. Hiei cerró los ojos cuando percibió la descarga eléctrica que ocasionó tal beso.

-¿No cambiarás de idea eh?-

-Nunca Kitsune, la vida puede ser maravillosa cuando uno quiere vivirla, y tú no has vivido ni la mitad- Kurama suspiró.

-Entonces prométeme algo Hiei-dijo y el pelinegro experimentó como le pesaba el cuerpo, como comenzaba a quedarse sin aire. Kurama vislumbró cuando el otro se dejó caer en su estómago, el kitsune como respuesta comenzó a acariciar su cabellera. –Prométeme que si la muerte me lo permite, me dejarás ir contigo-

El pelinegro se mordió un labio, Kurama guardó silencio, Hiei cerró los ojos y escuchó el palpitar del corazón de Kurama en su mente.

-Lo prometo- dijo, luego de ello Kurama se dedicó a acariciarle la cabellera, entonces, escuchó el ruido de alguien golpeando su puerta.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Salón principal, departamento de Kurama-<strong>

Estaba empapado, afuera llovía y no sentía ni los pies. Cuando Kurama le abrió la puerta se encontró con su amigo muy agitado, no era lo que esperaba pero tampoco le sorprendía suponiendo que Kurama hubiese estado durmiendo y que él lo despertó casi a las cinco de la mañana. Seguro, Kurama pensó que había pasado algo malo y por eso traía esa cara.

-¡Koedma!-había gritado al verlo, y también había corrido a buscar una manta, ahora, él estaba sentado en el silloncito naranja del centro y tomaba una taza de café muy caliente.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Kurama, Koedma terminó de beber su café y dejó que su cabeza reposara en el respaldo del asiento.

-Eso quiero preguntarte Kurama…¿qué es eso de que te dejaste posesionar?, no sabes lo que sentí cuando leí esa carta. Me dejaste en blanco- Kurama percibió como le palpitaba con fuerza el pecho. Entonces Kurama comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado, desde el ataque de histeria de Hiei hasta la idea de ser sus manos. Koedma sintió un mareo y como se le movía toda la habitación.

-No puedo creer esto-

-Es la verdad-dijo y Koedma sintió un deseo horrible de arrojar la taza al suelo. Esto se estaba saliendo de la raya. Y Kurama estaba tan tranquilo como si fuese normal vivir en una casa rodeado de un muerto.

-¡Kurama escúchate por un segundo!, ¡escucha que me estás diciendo!, Shiori leyó la carta cuándo me distraje y llamó a un doctor, amigo, me llevaré ese piano hoy- dijo este, y cruzó por el pasillo para llegar a su habitación. Kurama se levantó enseguida del sillón para impedirle cruzar hasta donde Hiei. Koedma forcejeó.

-No Koedma, ¡mañana es el día!, ¡no puedes quitármelo esta noche!-dijo, ¿qué mañana era el día?

-¡El día para qué Kurama!, ¿para que ese fantasma descanse en paz y tú te vuelvas loco?, sobrepasaste la raya Kurama, no puedo dejar el piano aquí, ¡te desquiciaste con ese piano!-dijo, Kurama cayó al suelo, Koedma se llevó una mano a la cara. Respiró con fuerza.

-Koedma amo demasiado ese piano, no puedes entenderlo, sé cómo suena pero…-

-Shiori me dijo que ahora lo último que faltaba era que me dijeras que te habías enamorado de ese fantasma, Kurama-el otro sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban pálidas, como el corazón se le paralizaba. -¿Es verdad eso?, ¿te has enamorado de alguien que no tiene cuerpo, que no existe?-dijo este, Kurama no pudo contestar a eso, y Koedma percibió como se quedaba sin aire.

Oh mierda.

-No puedo creer lo que tus ojos me dicen, es que…¡es diabólico!-dijo Koedma, Kurama vio como el otro se llevaba las manos hasta el cabello.

El pelirrojo sabía que tenía que decirle algo a su amigo, pero su corazón comenzó a latir tan deprisa que no fue capaz de articular nada.

¿Qué era ese olor en el aire?, ¿qué era ese ruido que comenzó a crujir en la madera del salón?

¿Y esa risa que escuchó apenas Koedma se llevó las manos a la cabellera? ¿Qué era?

Algo comenzó a preocuparle a Kurama, Koedma parecía no escuchar aquella risa que había en la casa y Hiei parecía no estar cerca. Koedma hablaba mucho pero él no le escuchaba. El reloj cucú comenzó a sonar, eran las cinco y treinta. No sentía las piernas y no veía bien.

-Kurama-otra vez Koedma le llamó, pero la habitación comenzó a verse tan pequeña en su mente, comenzó a volverse tan fría.

_-Uno_-escuchó en su cabeza y Koedma sintió mientras miraba como Kurama parecía estar perdido en algún punto del pasillo que se quedaba sin aire, y sin ganas de moverse.

-¿A quién buscas?-dijo este, Kurama se levantó del suelo y corrió para estar al lado de Koedma, le tapó la boca con una mano para evitar que siguiera hablando. Enseguida, Kurama percibió el frío cadavérico de una mano en su hombro, tocando parte de su ropa y respirando tras de sí. Cuando miró los ojos de Koedma, el chico parecía petrificado y yacía con la mirada fija.

Alguien le miraba desde detrás de Kurama, alguien que tenía ojos verdes destellantes y portaba una capa negra.

Y esa hoz en su otra mano…

Koedma estuvo a punto de gritar del pánico, pero Kurama lo aferró a su cuerpo para que no se moviera.

_-"Estúpidos humanos"-_dijo el ser, y Koedma cayó al suelo. Kurama le soltó y se colocó delante de él para que el ángel no lo mirara, se giró para encontrarse con el ser que portaba la hoz.

-No te tengo miedo-dijo Kurama, el ángel mostró una sonrisa sarcástica hecha de puros huesos y sus ojos verdes miraron con fascinación al chico.

Koedma temblaba, y el ser hizo que sus ojos verdes brillasen con más luz. Koedma percibía como su corazón saltaba del miedo.

_-"Pero tu amigo me teme"_-dijo, Kurama se mordió la boca, se mantuvo frente de Koedma.

-Déjalo-dijo, Kurama se acercó al ángel, olía a tierra mojada y a putrefacción. Y se sentía un frío tan grande que botaba vaho por la boca.

_-"Mañana…es su último día para presentar su estúpida pieza"-_

-Ya está lista-dijo Kurama, y en el cuarto comenzó a destellar luces, a correr las cortinas. En el suelo, Koedma se mordió la boca y miraba con ojos desfigurados a aquella cosa que se había aparecido en el salón.

_-"No está lista del todo y no alcanzará a estarla…no te ha contado la condición para mostrarla y no lograrás llegar a tiempo a donde deben ir"_-dijo el ser. Y Kurama percibió un escalofrío. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? El pelirrojo vislumbró como una mano se acercaba hasta su rostro y comenzaba a rozar su piel, poco a poco, el kitsune sintió como le arrebataba la energía pero no se movió un centímetro del salón.

No dejaría a Koedma.

-"_Eres valiente mortal…estaré esperando el día de tu muerte para llevarte conmigo"_-dijo, y el ser desapareció, dejando el cuarto con las luces encendidas y las cortinas despejadas. Dejando a Kurama de pie temblando y a Koedma en el suelo petrificado por el miedo. Kurama se giró hasta donde Koedma, y el chico apenas si se movió, traía lágrimas que le inundaban su rostro y no podía mantener quietas sus manos.

-¿Quién era él?-dijo Koedma, recuperando en parte el aliento y levantándose del suelo de madera para poder mirar a Kurama a los ojos.

-La muerte-

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: capítulo VII<strong>

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron hasta aquí, nos veremos.

**Gracias especialmente a:**

Kitty_Wolf, Twinippu y Roronoa Minamino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>... La espero a la una…<br>…Paciencia sin tregua…  
>…Flotando en la acera.<br>…Y surfeo la ola que deja su espalda…  
>…Rumbo del teatro Victoria…<br>…El resto lo sé de memoria…**_

**-La bailarina vecina-**

**Ricardo Arjona**


	8. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro, quien mágicamente les creó y provocó que desde el primer minuto en que vi esta gran serie la amara y quisiera inventar historias con sus personajes**  
><strong>

**Notas:**

Perdon por lo tarde de la entrega, estoy un poco fuera de fechas, y al ver mi agenda me tocaba subir hoy, así que desde hoy retomaré las fechas establecidas al comienzo del fick (que se aplicara a todos los subidos regularmente por mi).

Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron el capítulo anterior, y muchas gracias por sus bellas palabras. Este fick no estaría aquí de no ser por esas dos personitas que siempre leen.

Con amor este capítulo a ellas, y espero les guste.

Sin nada más que decir, les traigo:

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Sonata en mi menor_  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo VII**

**.  
><strong>

…_En la música todos los sentimientos vuelven a su estado puro…_

…_Y el mundo no es sino música hecha realidad…_

_-__Arthur Schopenhauer__-_

_.  
><em>

**-Departamento de Kurama, salón-**

Había pasado una hora pero la habitación en la que se encontraban seguía con aquel marcado aire frío. Koedma yacía sentado en el silloncito naranja con sus manos entrecruzadas sobre la tela de su pantalón, las rodillas yacían muy tensas y percibía en su cabeza el latir apresurado de su corazón. Tembló cuando recordó el brillo incandescente de esos ojos verdes y sintió que vomitaría si Kurama le dejaba a solas en ese lugar. Aún sentía las lágrimas que cayeron por sus orbes, aún sentía el peso de no poder respirar, de no poder hablar.

De no poder hacer nada.

El reloj cucú de Kurama ya no sonaba, ¿por qué?, porque luego de haber vivió aquello Koedma había sufrido un ataque de histeria y había gritado hasta que Kurama tuvo que desactivar el reloj cucú. Vamos, no todos los días te visita la muerte y te das cuenta de que eres tan pequeño e insignificante que podrías desaparecer cuando a ella se le ocurriese. Koedma vislumbró su propia insignificancia cuando esos ojos le miraron, lo vio cuando ese rostro sólo cubierto de huesos se rió de él al percibir su miedo.

Oh Dios, aún escuchaba aquella voz y en su mente dibujó el metal de la cuchilla que una de sus huesudas manos portaban. Cuando Kurama dejó sobre el mueble del centro de la habitación una taza de café cargado Koedma reaccionó al percibir el aroma, tomó la taza como una máquina y tragó el líquido. Kurama saltó para arrebatarle la taza pero con una mano Koedma le impidió quitársela.

-Pensé que si me quemaba la lengua despertaría de este extraño sueño-dijo el castaño, llevó una mano a su boca, la taza de café regresó a la mesa.

Entonces Koedma comenzó a reírse muy fuerte.

-La muerte, aún no lo creo, ¡y no me mató!, Kurama me sentí tan…no puedo explicarlo…no entiendo, ¡te miro y estas tan calmado a diferencia mía! Kurama, voy a terminar loco si no me explicas qué pasó hoy-

Koedma llevó su cabeza al respaldo del sillón, respiró, aún sentía aquel extraño aroma en el aire. Kurama se sentó junto a él y cuando se tranquilizó comenzó un relato que el castaño supo que si no hubiese visto aquello habría llamado a Shiori para que entre los dos lo llevasen a ver al doctor León.

-¿Puedes prometerme que mañana terminará esta locura?-Dijo, Kurama le tomó la mano, y Koedma le miró con los ojos brillando a causa del gesto.

-¿Somos amigos no?, deja que pueda mostrarte lo maravilloso que puede llegar a ser cuando toca, deja que te muestre porqué me enamoré de su sonido. Koedma, si pudiese vivir algo dos veces en mi vida sería esto, estos días encontré lo que siempre quise- el castaño se rió, levantó los hombros y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Te gusta de veras ¿he?-

-Mucho-

El castaño suspiró.

-Quisiera saber porque nunca está tu madre cuando pasan estas cosas-enseguida Koedma se levantó y encendió un cigarrillo de su bolsillo. -¿En qué puedo ayudarte?, son casi las seis de la mañana y necesito hacer algo -

Kurama abrió la boca pero no supo que decir, ¡estaba tan feliz de que quisiese ayudarle! Se mordió un dedo, enseguida recordó que Koedma dijo algo sobre Shiori.

-Si pudieses convencer a mi madre que no estoy loco te lo agradecería toda la vida Koedma-dijo, el castaño botó el humo de su cigarrillo, colocó una mano en su cadera.

-Eso será difícil Kurama, a mí también me cree loco-El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. Sin pedirlo, el kitsune vislumbró a Hiei en el pasillo, portaba una sudadera blanca y unos jeans negros. Su mano yacía sobre sus labios, Kurama miró a Koedma, nada, al parecer no podía ver a Hiei.

-_Kitsune, deja que venga a ver si estas tan loco como piensa-_

-¿Qué estas tramando Hiei?-Koedma tosió y casi botó lo que le quedaba de café en la boca.

-¿Está aquí?-preguntó, del otro lado del pasillo Hiei levantó sus hombros y al mismo tiempo su rostro fue adornado por una sonrisa sarcástica.

Entonces cuando Koedma pensó que ya no podía pasarle nada más raro escuchó una voz hablarle y percibió el roce de unos dedos en su hombro.

Como respuesta padeció un escalofrío.

_-Llámala-_dijo, y Koedma giró el rostro apenas oyó su voz. Escuchó el latido de su corazón con fuerza y aún quedaba el eco de la voz del pelinegro en su cabeza. Era una voz muy suave, y si se detenía en ella había un claro acento marcado en la manera en que Hiei pronunciaba las palabras.

Cuando Hiei se alejó de Koedma Kurama vislumbró como se acercaba hasta su persona y se sentaba a su lado en lo que quedaba del sillón.

-¿En qué piensas?-le dijo, Kurama lo único que recibió como respuesta fue el roce de los labios de Hiei sobre su rostro.

Entonces Kurama comprendió que Hiei haría lo que estuviese a su alcance para que Shiori no destruyese su piano.

Y sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>-Salón del departamento, quince minutos después-<strong>

Shiori Minamino era una de esas personas que te llaman poco la atención, Hiei se dedicó a contemplarla mientras la mujer se sentaba en el mismo silloncito en que antes estuvo Koedma y Kurama. La mujer cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, llevaba un conjunto color crema y un listón en el cabello oscuro que yacía recogido en una trenza. _-Es bonita-_ pensó Hiei. Se sonrió al notar rasgos de Kurama marcados en la manera en que la mujer se sentaba en el sofá o en la manera en que sus dedos tomaban el asa de la tasa de café que ahora, Kurama le estaba ofreciendo. Las luces del salón estaban prendidas por petición de Koedma, pero aún así, ninguno podía verle. Y eso a Hiei le agradaba mucho.

Años atrás habría suplicado a la muerte por algún hechizo para que la gente le pudiese ver pero ahora no.

Kurama podía verle porque él lo quiso y mientras se mantuviese con él nada le importaba en la tierra, pero Shiori era la típica madre que a la primera señal de demencia partía corriendo a ver un médico o a un sacerdote, y Kurama estaba apunto de ser llevado a ver al doctor León y lo alejarían de su persona. Hiei volvió a mirar a la mujer, y es que aunque ella no tenía nada de especial había algo en su persona que le obligaba a verla de los pies a la cabeza. Shiori tenía ojos color almendra y la tez más clara que había visto en alguien, en otra época él había pensado que su rostro era muy pálido pero Shiori le ganaba con creces en eso.

Y era algo bajita.

-Hijo, dime, ¿porqué me llamaste?-exclamó, Hiei percibió un claro enojo en su voz que trataba de sonar suave. Se parecía en eso también al kitsune, no importaba cuan enojado estuviera no dejaba que nadie notara esa emoción marcada en sus palabras.

-Koedma me comentó que están preocupados por mi mamá, estuvimos hablando por horas y pensamos que era buena idea que vinieses a ver si estoy tan loco como piensas-dijo el kitsune.

Kurama se había sentado en una silla de madera en frente de ella, traía el cabello suelto, así que le caía por la espalda y llegaba hasta su cintura. Los ojos de Kurama brillaban mucho y estaba con mucha energía, aún cuando eran las seis y tantos de la mañana.

-¿El joven Koedma tuvo la idea?-

-No, fue idea de Hiei-Shiori casi deja caer la tasa, frunció el ceño. ¿Hiei?, o por Dios, ahora resultaba que Kurama tenía un amigo imaginario, o ese fantasma del que hablaban era Hiei. Además, ¿cómo iba a pensar en una respuesta inteligente que no sonara cruel ni nada tomando en cuenta que Kurama escribía de posesiones y eran las seis de la mañana?, por el amor de Dios nadie en su sano juicio te llamaría a las seis de la mañana, bueno, y nadie iría tampoco al encuentro.

Shiori tragó el café que había en la tasa y esperó a…¿qué?...¿qué las cortinas se abriesen solas, que apareciese un espectro con cadenas y Kurama le dijese feliz de la vida que era Hiei?, oh rayos, estaba sonando igual de loca que su hijo.

-¿Y Hiei es?-dijo para romper el hielo, Kurama se llevó una mano a la cabellera, el aire estaba demasiado tenso.

-Es el fantasma que duerme conmigo mamá, y me quiere mucho, en serio-la mujer se mordió la boca, llevó una mano a su cara. Kurama estaba muy mal.

Se levantó del sillón.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Kurama, Shiori se giró a verle con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué si pasa algo?, ¡que si pasa algo!, hijo me estas asustando más de lo que ya estaba-Shiori comenzó a girar en círculos, caminaba muy rápido y movía sus manos para todas partes. Mientras caminaba Hiei se reía por la imagen de la mujer que estaba perdiendo el juicio, Kurama se giró y le miró muy feo. Hiei dejó de reír, pero sabía que si no hacia nada Kurama terminaría de patitas en el loquero.

_-Hn, está bien, no me reiré de ella_-pensó. Vislumbró como Shiori se acercaba hasta el pasillo mientras balbuceaba algo sobre enfermedades psicóticas y curas en base de electricidad o algo así, Kurama estaba escuchándola muy tranquilo y Koedma….bueno, estaba leyendo la partitura que faltaba en el suelo al lado de Kurama.

Koedma traía un lápiz grafito en la boca, y marcaba unos arreglos en la partitura que Hiei había escrito, agregaba unas cuantas notas y sacaba otras más. Desde donde estaba Hiei escuchaba como Koedma tarareaba un poco la melodía que estaba agregando y el pelinegro pensó que era muy bonita como acompañamiento, y si lograba que Koedma se subiese con él en el escenario sería maravilloso.

Koedma tocaba violín y Hiei necesitaba un violinista, y sabía, el chico era muy bueno en eso.

Hiei se sonrió cuando se acercó al castaño y susurró algo en su oído sobre que sería mejor que llevaba un mi en la entrada, y Koedma casi salta del piso al escucharle. Shiori frenó su caminata cuando vislumbró como Koedma saltaba del suelo y gritaba algo sobre espectros estúpidos que te hablan sin avisar.

Luego de eso Shiori suspiró y se acercó a una de las paredes del salón, se apoyó en la madera. La mujer escuchó como su corazón palpitaba muy lento. Hiei se sonrió y se acercó hasta ella, dejó a Koedma trabajar tranquilo en su partitura, y ahora estaba al lado de Shiori.

Le miró tan tranquilo como cuando miraba a al kitsune y cuando Kurama se levantó de la silla para preguntarle a Hiei que iba a hacer para que su madre le creyese, el kitsune vislumbró como Hiei tomaba una de las manos de Shiori y hacia que cruzara la pared junto a él en un segundo.

Kurama sintió como el corazón se le salía del pecho y Koedma tuvo que morder el lápiz grafito para evitar que se le cayera al suelo.

-Recuérdame decirle que no me haga eso jamás-dijo Koedma.

Del otro lado de la pared Shiori casi sufrió un ataque cardiaco, sin contar con que había caído de rodillas al suelo y estaba en la habitación de Kurama. ¿Cómo había terminado en la habitación de su hijo? ¡Las paredes no te tragan por que sí! Se mordió un labio, escuchó un sonido. Hiei estaba ahora tomando unas cuantas hojas que había en el piano y había también retirado un lápiz, pero Shiori no le veía, así que lo único que sus ojos miraban era unas hojas diabólicas que estaban acercándose a ella con mucha tranquilidad.

El kitsune corrió por el pasillo para llegar a su habitación y cuando entró vislumbró como su madre estaba mirando unas hojas que a simple vista se movían por arte de magia.

Pero Kurama veía como Hiei las estaba acercando hasta el rostro de Shiori junto al lápiz que cobró vida según ella.

* * *

><p><strong>-Dentro de la habitación de Kurama-<strong>

Shiori Minamino jamás creyó en fantasmas, ni mucho menos en espíritus perdidos y ni hablar de amores que están destinados para tu persona porque la vida o quien quiera que sea, así lo escribió.

Pero ahora estaba mirando unas hojas que se movían solas en frente de su rostro, y escuchaba la suave voz de alguien tratando de hablar con ella. Yacía petrificada y si se tomaba en cuenta que había caído al piso de la habitación de Kurama cruzando por una pared del salón y que estaba mirando algo con los ojos muy abiertos sería entendible el silencio que marcó sus labios. Shiori sintió como una mano se colocaba en su hombro, al levantar la vista vislumbró a Kurama, quien le miraba sumamente asustado.

-¿Estás bien mamá?-ella escuchó su voz pero no fue capaz de decir nada, movió su cabeza para indicarle que estaba bien, pero que no entendía qué había ocurrido. Cuando Shiori regresó su visual a las hojas que se movían contempló como, en una de ellas aparecían palabras en color negro.

-_Hola bruja-_Hiei se divertía desde donde estaba, y Kurama le miró muy feo. El rostro del pelinegro estaba sumamente cerca del de la mujer, si quisiera podía tocar la cara de ella con sus dedos, pero Shiori no era tan llamativa para jugar como lo era Koedma.

Así que Hiei esperó a que ella reaccionase, cosa que supuso tardaría dos segundos en una mujer pretenciosa como pensó, sería ella.

-Bruja…¡Una hoja me ha llamado bruja!-dijo, Kurama se llevó una mano a la cara. Si Hiei pretendía enojar a Shiori lo estaba consiguiendo con ganas.

_-No soy hoja, tengo nombre ¿sabes?-_otra vez apareció la letra negra, y Shiori se levantó del suelo para impedir que ese lápiz volviese a escribir algo.

-¡Me llamo Shiori, y no soy una bruja, hoja mal educada!-dijo, la mujer trató de tomar el lápiz que seguía moviéndose, pero cuando lo intentó algo le provocó una caída. Giró su rostro, nada, ¡pero estaba segura que alguien provocó que se cayera!

Shiori tomó aire, no se enojaría con una hoja ni con un lápiz, o eso no.

Eso sólo provocaría que le saliesen arrugas feas en la cara y tuviese horribles consecuencias en su cutis que cuidaba como reina.

_-Y yo me llamo Hiei, ¿contenta bruja?-_

-Eres una hoja grosera-

_-No soy una hoja, soy un chico de diecinueve años que lleva un siglo muerto. Así que podrías decir que soy un fantasma con un asunto pendiente-_

-No creo en fantasmas, ¡eres una hoja hechizada!-

_-Vaya, ¿puedes aceptar el hecho que hablas con una hoja que se escribe aparentemente sola y no con un fantasma?, eres una humana extraña-_dijo, Hiei se divirtió con la expresión que tomó el rostro de Shiori. Se sabía de memoria lo que pasaría luego de que le tocase el rostro para que ella lo sintiese, y al pensar en ello se sonrió con sarcasmo.

Shiori se quedó en silencio, y tomó mucho aire pero otra vez aparecieron las letras en esos papeles.

_-¿No me crees eh?, eres más terca que Koedma-_

-No soy terca-

_-Hn, entonces guarda silencio. Porque luego te pondrás toda pálida por mi culpa. Sentirás tu corazón latir apresurado porque yo te tocaré una mejilla que provocará que saltes de donde estás-_

-No te creo una…-enseguida Shiori percibió como algo frío le recorrió, y se quedó quieta sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. Fue como una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió desde el rostro hasta las rodillas, y se quedó sin aire, y el corazón se le paralizó.

Y no pudo hablar.

_-¡Bu!, ¿en serio crees que soy una hoja Shiori_?- la mujer se quedó petrificada, se sentó en el suelo, percibió como una de sus manos tembló. Recordó que Kurama le dijo que Hiei era el nombre de un fantasma que vivía con él. Se mordió un labio. Era…interesante pero daba tanto miedo aquello.

-¿Puedo preguntarte porqué estás aquí…señor fantasma?-

_-Hiei, nada de señor fantasma, tú eres mil veces más vieja que yo_- eso hizo que Shiori se mordiese la boca.

-¡Cómo que vieja!, ¡tu tienes cien años!-

_-Ciento diecinueve y me veo como un niño- _Shiori se llevó una mano al cabello. Miró a su hijo que se reía de ella con ganas. Kurama estaba sentado en un futón junto a su cama.

-Si te ves tan joven deja que te vea, seguro no lo eres tanto-

_-Hasta que pediste verme, acércate a la cama del kitsune, ¿ves un espejo colgado en una pared verdad?-_la hoja se movió. Kurama vislumbró a Hiei que se sentó junto al piano.

-Si, veo un espejo-

_-Concéntrate en el espejo-_

_-Kitsune-_ Kurama leyó la hoja de papel que ahora yacía en el respaldo del piano.

-Dime_-_exclamó Kurama, Hiei le miró con sorna y el pelirrojo pudo ver cómo, comenzó a reflejarse la imagen de Hiei por el cristal del espejo.

Shiori respiró con mucha fuerza.

_-Los espejos son muy útiles para que alguien pueda verme, sólo cuando quiero que ocurra- _dijo, y Kurama se sonrió.

Shiori percibió que casi se caía de la cama de su hijo, y también como las mejillas se le sonrojaban.

Hiei era guapo.

_-Era un niño cuando murió-_pensó Shiori, no sólo Hiei se veía terriblemente joven, si no que era bien parecido, y lo que más le gustó de ese rostro que le miraba con una sonrisa divertida fueron sus ojos.

Ese color era muy bonito.

_-Te gustan mis ojos- _Shiori ahora no tuvo que leer una hoja porque escuchó la voz del chico entrando por sus oídos, y vislumbró como este le miraba coquetamente.

-¿Koedma te ha visto?-preguntó ella, tratando de evitar quedarse mirando sus ojos de nuevo. Shiori tuvo el presentimiento de que podría quedarse una vida mirando los ojos de Hiei y no se daría cuenta de cómo pasaba el tiempo a su alrededor.

Hiei tenía ese algo que te obligaba a verlo.

_-No, eres la única junto a Kurama a quien me muestro-_

-¿Y eso es por?-

_-Porque no quiero que me alejes del Kitsune, bruja-_dijo, Shiori sintió como sus manos se apretaban en puños.

Hiei era agradable pero no cuando hablaba sarcásticamente, por ende, ahora no lo era para nada.

-Ahora resulta que yo soy la mala-dijo Shiori, Kurama se levantó del futón. Hiei le miró desde el espejo, Kurama sólo le indicó la puerta que estaba cerrada.

-Iré a ver a Koedma un rato-dijo, y Shiori se giró de golpe a ver al pelirrojo.

-¿Me vas a dejar con él a solas?-

-Creo que es mejor que se vayan conociendo-dijo él, Hiei se rió con ganas.

_-No creo que la bruja me quiera conocer para nada kitsune-_

-Shiori, no bruja-

_-Hiei, no hoja_-dijo, y Shiori abrió y cerró la boca. Este chico sólo estaba jugando con su paciencia.

-¿Te gusta jugar con la gente eh?-

_-Más de lo que imaginas "Shiori"-_

-Muy bien, sorpréndeme entonces, porque debe de haber una razón para que mi hijo te quiera tanto-

_-No te imaginas cuanto me quiere-_ dijo el pelinegro, Kurama se sonrió y salió luego de eso por la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>-Salón principal, unas horas después- <strong>

Shiori Minamino estaba ahora ayudándole a Koedma con unas hojas muy emocionada, y ya eran las nueve de la mañana. Koedma se sorprendió cuando Shiori salió de la habitación. Estaba brillante, y hablaba de una sonata para piano que esperaba poder ver en vivo estos días. Kurama casi se desmaya cuando Shiori salió de la habitación diciendo algo de que Hiei era el chico más dulce que había conocido y que le encantó escucharlo hablar de su pasión por la música para piano.

-Hijo, es demasiado maravilloso hablar con él, ¡podría quedarme horas escuchando su piano y no me aburriría!- Koedma estaba seguro que Hiei había embrujado a la mujer o había colocado alguna poción extraña en su café para que lo quisiera así de la nada. Mira que primero lo odia y ahora lo ama.

-¿Y exactamente de qué hablaron?-preguntó Koedma, quien yacía enfrascado tratando de acomodar unos acordes de violín para la partitura y esperaba sonase hermosa con el sonido del piano de Hiei.

-De la vida-dijo ella, Shiori se sonrió divertida, recordando que había prometido a Hiei no contarle nada a Kurama una vez saliese de la habitación.

Pero Shiori jamás olvidaría la expresión de los ojos de Hiei cuando esta le preguntó porqué quería quedarse con su hijo. Ella vio algo cuando él se quedó en silencio, vio ese destello que se apoderó de los ojos del pelinegro cuando ella le preguntó si quería a su hijo como Kurama decía que este le quería.

Y cuando vislumbró sus dedos y labios temblar Shiori lo supo sin necesidad de la existencia de palabras.

Shiori se sonrojó al recordarlo, había tanta vida en ese chico que no podía creerlo, ¡Y fue a Kurama a quien escogió para ayudarle!, ¡Fue a su hijo a quién escogió para tocar su obra!

Estaba eufórica de felicidad.

Kurama se sentó en el sillón y Shiori sólo siguió hablando de lo maravilloso que habría sido conocer a Hiei en vida, y que le habría encantado asistir a un concierto del chico.

Y cuando el kitsune escuchó aquello, experimentó como alguien le clavaba una espina en su corazón.

Kurama estaba tomando un café con leche, y se mordió un labio luego de ello.

El pelirrojo imaginó lo que pasaría si le decía a su madre lo mucho que quería a Hiei, imaginó el rostro sufriendo, los ojos brillando por la pena al escuchar lo que quería decirle. Imaginó como, se pondría pálida cuando le contase que quería irse con Hiei al otro lado cuando viniese la muerte a buscarle.

Porqué él amaba a Hiei, porqué quería seguir en aquel idilio que por casualidad comenzó a vivir luego de llegar de Viena.

-Mamá-dijo Kurama, Shiori se giró a verle, y Kurama le indicó a ella que se sentase a su lado. Shiori lo hizo, y Kurama comenzó a jugar con una hebra del cabello de ella.

Shiori percibió como, un frío sin razón se apoderó de ella, y no lo entendió. ¿Si estaba feliz porqué sintió que de pronto se quedó sin aire, porqué sintió que su corazón comenzaba a dejar de latir, a dejar de sentir?

Kurama siguió viéndola a los ojos, y Shiori dejó de reír, dejó de hablar de Hiei.

Y esperó en silencio hasta que su hijo exclamó lo que una madre jamás está preparada para oír.

-Cuando la muerte venga, quiero irme con Hiei al otro lado- y al escuchar aquello, Shiori sintió que alguien le había dado una bofetada en la cara.

Y no le gustó escucharlo.

* * *

><p><strong>-Habitación de Kurama, doce del día-<strong>

Yacía sobre su cama percibiendo el aire que había comenzado a ingresar por su ventana, estaba en silencio, recordando una de las tantas cosas que había hablado con su madre.

Kurama recordó el sonido de las lágrimas al caer por sus pómulos, y el violín de Koedma detenerse cuando él pronunció aquello.

Hiei estaba a su lado, y Kurama percibía como estaba abrazado a su abdomen. Escuchar el sonido de su corazón fue tranquilizante, y Kurama supo que no cambiaría de opinión. Había tardado una vida encontrar aquello que quería y no se echaría para atrás. Del otro lado, Hiei escuchó el sonido de una melodía en su cabeza, escuchó algo que se acoplaba con los latidos del corazón del kitsune; era suave.

Y si tenía que ponerle un color sería el azul.

_-"Es hora de irnos hermano"-_la voz de Yukina en su mente, el olor de la colonia de agua marina en su cuello.

Y el sonido de su violín.

Imaginó un pajarillo con alas azules y pechera blanca, imaginó el sonido de un silbido agudo vibrando al compás del violín de Koedma.

Y se sonrió.

Enseguida se separó de Kurama, el Kitsune le sintió y vislumbró el instante en que el otro se acercaba hasta su piano y comenzaba a rayar hojas, las notas que escuchó luego de ello no supo cómo describirlas, no pudo hacerlo.

Hiei cerró los ojos, y pensó en Yukina, pensó en sus ojos.

Pensó en cuanto la amó en vida.

Y supo, que había terminado su sonata cuando escuchó el aplauso de Kurama hacer eco en su habitación. Hiei se sonrió, tomó una hoja, escribió algo con el mismo lápiz grafito que había usado cuando conoció a Shiori.

_-Te quiero-_decía la hoja, nada más. No había una gran frase, ni algo que pudiese dejarle al zorro leer las emociones de Hiei. El pelinegro yacía neutro sobre el taburete y Kurama sintió la necesidad de acercarse hasta él. Se levantó de la cama, Hiei vislumbró el instante en que el kitsune llegaba hasta el piano y percibió en su frente un beso que provocó que tuviese que cerrar los ojos.

-Hay que terminar lo que empezamos-escuchó, Hiei vislumbró el minuto en que Kurama se alejaba de él y se acercaba al fondo de su habitación. Hiei contempló como las manos de Kurama sostenían ahora una especie de máquina color blanca. En algún minuto de su convivencia Kurama le explicó que se usaba para comunicarse con otras personas y Hiei escuchó el sonido de los dedos de Kurama marcando en el aparato que le dijo, se llamaba teléfono.

_-¿Si?, habla Shiori_-Kurama se mordió un labio, sabía que su madre estaba muy triste y que Koedma no había asimilado aún lo que había dicho, pero ninguno le reclamó su decisión. Ninguno le dijo que quería internarle, y recordó cómo Shiori luego de haber llorado mucho se había acercado para abrazarle. Recordó como ella colocó su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros y se aferró a la camisa que ahora, yacía desabrochada por el calor que había ingresado al departamento.

_-¿Crees que vuelva a verte algún día?-_la voz de Shiori en su cabeza, el perfume de ella. El roce de su mejilla sobre su rostro. Y el sonido de un corazón que latió desesperadamente.

-_Vendré a verte siempre_-había dicho él en ese minuto, y Shiori había rotó a llorar de nuevo. Koedma había dejado su violín en el suelo y se había acercado hasta él para decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca, y Koedma sólo pudo abrazarle igual que Shiori.

Luego de ello, Shiori le había besado en una mejilla, diciendo algo sobre que si Hiei no lo cuidaba al otro lado ella misma invocaría al demonio para darle una bofetada por ser tan idiota.

Y al oír aquello Kurama sufrió un ataque de risa.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Hiei le tocó una nota del piano, Kurama parpadeó. Del otro lado de la línea Shiori esperaba oír su voz.

-Estamos listos-dijo, llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón. -¿Puedes pedirle a Koedma que nos lleve a Viena esta noche?, debemos mostrarla allí- Shiori asintió, y Kurama escuchó el sonido de la voz de ella diciendo algo sobre que quería estar a su lado cuando la estrenase.

Kurama se sonrió.

La sonata no sería mostrada a un público masivo, si no, que sería puesta en escena en un anfiteatro que llevaba años cerrado al público y al que sólo unas cuantas personas tenían acceso. Hiei se sonrió cuando Kurama le pidió a Shiori que los llevasen a Viena, no tuvo necesidad de decirle que lo que faltaba era que debían de mostrarla en su ciudad, en el último lugar donde tocó con Yukina en vida.

Hiei supo que Kurama imaginó aquello cuando la muerte se presentó y les dijo que les faltaba algo aún además del final de la obra.

Lo que más le gustaba a Hiei de Kurama era que parecían estar conectados además de que pensaba en todo a diferencia suya que dejaba los detalles para más tarde.

-¿Y ahora Hiei?-dijo el kitsune, el pelinegro se acercó y le rozó una mejilla con una mano. Kurama recibió esa mano con una de las suyas y percibió la suavidad de aquella piel, que sólo se materializaba para su persona.

-Debemos ir a buscar a Myka-dijo el otro, y Kurama entendió que ella, era lo más cercano que le quedaba a Hiei de su hermana.

Luego de ello salieron de la habitación cuando recibieron una llamada de Koedma diciéndoles algo sobre que estaba afuera esperando para que fuesen al puerto de Austria.

Kurama entonces supo, al mirar por la ventana, que esa mañana sería la última vez que contemplaría ese cielo en color púrpura.

* * *

><p><strong>-Dentro del barco, dos horas más tarde-<strong>

Hiei Jaganshi yacía apoyado sobre el respaldo de la ventana de uno de los camarotes del barco que Koedma consiguió para viajar a Viena. Estaba mirando el cielo, lo único que le entristecía era el hecho de no poder alejarse tanto del piano al que permanecía unido por una cadena de plata. El cielo de Austria aún yacía con ese color tan raro, y Hiei percibía en su rostro la brisa del agua salada que ingresaba a la habitación cuando el barco a vapor realizaba un giro. Kurama estaba afuera hablando animadamente con Koedma. Hiei se mordió un dedo.

Nunca podría pedirle a Kurama que se fuera con él al otro lado. Pero no sabía como hacer para que Kurama desechase la idea.

Con suerte la muerte le diría que no estaba preparado aquel destino para él, así que mientras se concentraría en recordar todos los minutos que estaba viviendo con el Kitsune. Escuchó un ruido, se giró a mirar el resto de las cosas que había en el camarote. Eran casi las dos de la tarde, y el cuarto era bastante pequeño. Su piano estaba cubierto con una sábana color azul y la cadena yacía enrollada para evitar que se moviese el instrumento. Lastima que eso provocaba que no pudiese moverse con tanta libertad como la que tenía en el departamento del Kitsune.

En el departamento de Kurama la cadena era tan extensa que podía llegar fácilmente hasta el comedor, pero pocas habían sido las veces en que lo había hecho por la energía que requería el alejarse mucho del piano. Suspiró.

Al mirar el camarote se encontró con una cama de esquina, unos cuantos muebles y un espejo colgado en la puerta del camarote. Hiei se mordió un labio cuando experimentó la brisa de un aire helado recorrerle por la espalda, y enseguida, vislumbró como se formaba un rostro en el espejo de la habitación.

Los ojos verdes de la muerte le miraron con sarcasmo, y se sonrió al contemplar que Hiei no podía moverse más allá de unos cuantos metros de donde estaba. La muerte le lanzó un beso, y le mostró en pequeñas imágenes los rostros de todas las personas que habían estado a su lado por un sueño, el cual le quitó la vida.

_-Cero, se te acabó el tiempo_-dijo, Hiei frunció el ceño.

-_Te quedarás esperando para llevarme al infierno, porque no me iré contigo_-exclamó, la muerte encogió sus hombros y le señaló su hoz.

_-Apenas toques tu sonata podré llevarte a donde quiera, no hay un Dios allá afuera que te permita cruzar al cielo luego de un siglo, sólo tendrás al vacío como compañera_-exclamó la muerte y Hiei tembló al oír esas palabras. Enseguida, escuchó el sonido de la voz de Kurama al otro lado de la habitación y Hiei dejó salir una bocanada de aire.

-Hoy me iré al otro lado aunque no lo quieras-exclamó el pelinegro. Cuando Kurama ingresó a la habitación la muerte se había desvanecido y Hiei obvió el detalle de que había estado allí.

-Ya llegamos-escuchó. Hiei se sonrió con sorna, y cuando Kurama le indicó que iban a retirar el piano para que lo colocasen en el teatro en Viena, Hiei le sacó la lengua al espejo de la puerta.

Del otro lado, la muerte rompió el espejo de pura rabia.

* * *

><p><strong>-Anfiteatro de Viena-<strong>

Cuando Kurama ingresó a ese lugar luego de haber descendido del barco supo que había estado ya allí. Recordó el instante en que con Hiei habían ido a ver una obra de Yukina hace unos días, recordó el beso que le había dado y el sonido del violín de ella cuando fueron a ese lugar. Pero el teatro no tenía el mismo color en las paredes, sino que ahora estaban pintadas de púrpura, y la alfombra era color blanca, sin contar con que en el fondo del escenario descansaba un viejo atril con partituras y un violín abandonado en una caja de vidrio.

Kurama subió al escenario por la misma escalera que yacía a la izquierda cuando bajabas todos los asientos para mirar el objeto de cerca, y cuando leyó la inscripción en dorado experimentó como su corazón palpitaba con velocidad.

-"Cremona, 1809"-

Aquel violín tenía color ocre, con ribetes dorados como el piano de Hiei. Descansaba en un pequeño metal que le sostenía desde el cuerpo sobre un respaldo y a su lado, había una fotografía de Yukina, que provocó que Kurama sintiese como sus mejillas se llenaban de rubor.

La primera vez que vio a la niña pensó que era bella y al oír aquel violín recordó como su pecho había vibrado de pura emoción.

Era el violín de Yukina, el último que usó, el último que sostuvo con sus dedos delgados y que seguro, contempló Hiei.

-Eras hermosa- dijo, Kurama percibió como sus ojos brillaron al mirar la fotografía. Hiei no estaba cerca, porque Koedma estaba colocando su piano sobre el escenario del teatro y el pelinegro se había ido a descansar a sus recuerdos para tener la energía suficiente para materializarle cuando el momento lo ameritara.

Kurama tocó la caja de cristal, y cuando lo hizo creyó vislumbrar como un rostro femenino se traslucía en el vidrio de aquel recipiente. Tembló, le miraron unos ojos iguales a los de Hiei. Pero ellos tenían más luz, y se veían más dulces. Había una pequeña capa de rimel en las pestañas de esos ojos que le miraban con fascinación. Creyó escuchar el sonido de la voz de una chica colarse en su mente.

-_Tu corazón me dice que lo quieres mucho_-escuchó, y por poco se le cayeron las hojas que traía en una de sus manos. Kurama se giró pero no vio a nadie.

-¡Kurama, ya está!- Koedma le llamó, le indicó que el piano ya estaba en su posición y que era mejor irse para ir a buscar a Myka como Hiei quería. Pero no podía irse aún, púes sentía una mano que estaba recorriendo su rostro con mucha suavidad, y aunque no veía a nadie, sabía que alguien estaba tocándole, sabía que alguien lo estaba contemplando en silencio.

Cuando Kurama se alejó de la caja que guardaba aquel violín y descendía por la escalera del teatro creyó sentir como una mano le sujetó su cabellera.

_-Es lindo saber que encontraste aquello que buscabas_-le escuchó de nuevo, Kurama se giró. Y se paralizó al mirar en el vidrio el rostro de aquella niña que tuvo el placer de contemplar en un recuerdo del pelinegro.

-¿Yukina?-pronunció, la chica se rió en el vidrio, y Kurama percibió como se le movía el piso.

_-Quería estar aquí cuando la estrenase, siempre supe que lo lograría_-Kurama abrió la boca, y sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es allá?-dijo, y la niña volvió a reír.

_-Se parece a una pradera, sientes que flotas y huele a chocolate recién hecho_-exclamó, entonces el rostro de la chica se desvaneció apenas las luces del escenario fueron apagadas por los dedos de Koedma.

Y Kurama experimentó como Yukina le rozó una mejilla con sus labios.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>P<strong>_**róximo capítulo: cap 8****  
><strong>

**fecha: 28 de junio.**_**  
><strong>_

Bueno, hemos llegado al final de esta entrega, muchas gracias por leer, y mis disculpas por lo tarde xD, ap, aparte soy malisima para títulos de capítulos nuevos, especialmente cuando no quiero que se sepa con una palabra de que trata la entrega.

Sé que ha sido mucho tiempo, pero espero les haya parecido interesante, siento decir que esta historia esta por acabar, solo le quedan dos entregas y quizas no la haya profundizado tanto como quisiera, pero cuando terminé de escribirla no senté querer explotarla porque asi, siendo sencilla me parecio bonita especialmente porque surgió siendo un one-shot xD. Espero les haya gustado el papel de Hiei y Shiori xD y cualquier cosa que quieran decirme del cap, yo estoy abierta a sus sugerencias, quejas etc,.

Gracias especialmente a esas dos personitas que leyeron la entrega anterior.

Un beso dulce para ambas.

Nos veremos pronto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>...Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes...<em>**

**_...Ya no tiene caso que lo intentes, no me quedan ganas de sentir..._**

**_...Llegas cuando estoy apunto de olvidarte, busca tu camino en otra parte..._**

**_...Mientras busco el tiempo que perdi, que hoy estoy mejor sin tí..._**

**-Mientes-**

**Camila**


	9. Capítulo VIII

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, quien aúnque jamás sacó nada nuevo de esta serie sigue ilusionándome a que haga una ova o una nueva serie.

_**Notas:**_

Muchas gracias por la espera, y le mando en especial un beso a mi amigui Kaede que siempre me dice lo que opina, y me comenta en este fick, amiga, este capi tambien es para ti, y para Kitty, que siempre me recuerda los ficks que debo (risas) muchas gracias ambas.

Ahora, pasando al capítulo, es un poco más largo de lo habitual, pero espero poder hacer que se imaginen lo que quise narrar. Vamos al final de la historia.

Sin nada más que decir, les dejo:

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**Sonata en Mi menor**_

_**.  
><strong>_

**Capítulo VIII**

**.**

…_¿Lo bueno de un sueño?…_

… _Es que cuando lo alcanzas sales a perseguir otro con todo el corazón…_

_-Vivaldi-_

_._

**-Anfiteatro de Viena, una y media de la tarde-**

Le estaba mirando fascinado, Hiei Jaganshi se maravilló al vislumbrar la apariencia que traía Kurama sobre el escenario. El kitsune se había atado la cabellera en una coleta, traía un traje de presentación en color negro, y en sus manos había unos guantes de franela blancos sin dedos. Hiei había practicado mucho con Kurama para lograr que se sincronizaran a la perfección, al comienzo había costado pero luego de unos intentos Hiei percibió que las manos de Kurama lograban mayor firmeza si traía puesto unos guantes. Por ello, cuando Kurama le dijo que quería unos a juego para la presentación no se sorprendió. Kurama ahora yacía sentado en el taburete para piano y estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó, Kurama se mordió un labio, ¿y si perdía la concentración en medio de la obra?, ¿Y si Hiei no lograba tener la suficiente energía para terminarla? Había tanta duda en su corazón como miedo que no podía estar tranquilo. ¿Y quién decía que la muerte jugaría limpio apenas estuviese mostrando la sonata?

El kitsune suspiró.

-Tengo miedo Hiei, ¿qué crees que pase luego de que las luces se apaguen?-preguntó, Hiei se sonrió con sarcasmo, se sentó sobre la tapa del piano.

-Supongo que la gente te aplaudirá y hablaran de lo maravilloso que tocaste esta noche Kitsune-

-¿Y luego?-le preguntó, Hiei se colocó detrás de Kurama. Posó una mano sobre su hombro, el kitsune percibió el peso de sus manos en su espalda, Hiei comenzó a presionar con fuerza la piel.

-Incluirán la sonata en las obras del museo de Viena supongo, para que no se pierda en el tiempo como ha pasado con otras_-_dijo, Kurama tomó una nueva bocanada de aire.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirle a Myka antes de que comience la obra Hiei?, está afuera con Koedma-

El pelinegro se mordió un labio.

-Me gustaría que dejase mi piano junto al violín de Yukina, para que le haga compañía en el teatro- Kurama se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿Crees que se siente solo aquí?-

_-_No, pero sé que mi piano lo estará-dijo, Kurama como respuesta a esa frase se giró a mirarle. Los ojos de Hiei brillaban mucho, y traía un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Entonces, Kurama depositó un beso en sus labios.

_-Tú ya no lo estarás_-pensó el pelirrojo, Hiei se sonrió al leer esa frase en su mente, cerró los ojos.

-Quedan unos minutos, es mejor que me prestes tu cuerpo Kitsune-dijo, Kurama se sentó lo mejor que pudo, respiró y cuando percibió otro corazón latiendo con el suyo supo que Hiei daría todo cuanto tenía para tocar la mejor obra de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>-Anfiteatro de Viena, diez para las dos de la tarde-<strong>

Myka Jaganshi siempre había oído historias sobre Hiei, y estuvo tanto tiempo acostumbrada a su compañía cuando tuvo su piano que no quería dejarle ir ahora. Se mordió la boca, su cabellera marina casi blanca le caía en una trenza hasta la cintura. Koedma se sentó a su lado cuando la mujer padeció un mareo al recordar que ese día sería el último en que podría volver a sentir a Hiei cerca de ella. Hace más o menos una semana Kurama se había llevado el piano y no había tenido noticias de Hiei, y sin pedirlo el joven Koedma había aparecido en la puerta de su casa para contarle todo lo que había ocurrido desde entonces.

Pero jamás esperó oír que Kurama se iría con Hiei luego de ello.

Jamás esperó escuchar de su boca que Hiei había terminado aquello que lo ató a la tierra y que ese día presentaría su última obra.

Le había costado digerir esas palabras.

-¿Crees que estoy loco Myka?-preguntó el joven que ahora, yacía mirando el fondo de un escenario que se hallaba casi repleto de gente. Al principio cuando Koedma vislumbró como ingresaban las personas al teatro no pudo entenderlo, pero cuando Myka le explicó que el nombre Jaganshi era mundialmente conocido, Koedma entendió el por qué esas personas querían escuchar la que seguro fue, la última obra escrita en vida por Hiei.

Koedma suspiró.

Además de Myka, se encontraban unas personas que la mujer invitó, gente que asistió a la escuela de música en la que estudio Yukina y otras personas que no conocía.

-Siempre supe que un día se iría, pero no creí que sería ahora-dijo ella, Koedma se llevó una mano a la cara. –Me gustaría despedirme al menos-

-Lo estás haciendo Myka, seguro significa mucho para él que estés aquí-

Myka se sonrió.

-¿No harás nada para evitar la locura que quiere hacer tu amigo?-

-No puedo hacer nada- dijo Koedma, la mujer le miró a los ojos, Koedma como respuesta a esa mirada se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?, la vida es hermosa, y tu amigo quiere negarse a ella-

-Conozco a Kurama Myka, tanto como para afirmar que hará cualquier cosa para estar con Hiei- la mujer se sonrió al escuchar aquello, luego de esa pequeña conversación Koedma y Myka vislumbraron cuando las luces del escenario comenzaron a desvanecerse. El castaño se levantó de asiento, Myka le miró con gracia. -Se supone que yo abro con una melodía en violín, y no debo llegar tarde, Hiei me mataría-dijo, la mujer se rió discretamente.

-Vete, a menos que quieras a Hiei torturándote en pesadillas- el chico se llevó una mano a los bolsillos de su pantalón y descendió por una escalera. Entonces las luces se apagaron por completo, sólo quedó la oscuridad y un piano en el centro del teatro siendo alumbrado con luces color oro.

-Va a comenzar-dijo Myka, y Koedma sintió como su corazón palpitaba al compás del de ella a medida que terminaba de bajar aquellas escaleras.

* * *

><p><strong>-Sobre el escenario-<strong>

Antes de que las luces iluminaran por completo el centro Koedma había llegado a su posición, detrás de él se hallaba el viejo piano color ocre, Kurama yacía en el taburete y él sabía que Hiei estaba también allí. Lo sabía porque Kurama le había mostrado antes cómo el pelinegro posesionaba su cuerpo para que fuese sus manos y ahora, que a simple vista yacía junto a Kurama su corazón le estaba gritando que Hiei era el que yacía sentado mirando al fondo del teatro, que en el fondo no era Kurama porque esos ojos ya no eran color verde sino carmín, y miraban hechizados el asiento de Myka.

¿Qué se sentiría mirar a Myka desde allí?, ¿qué se sentiría contemplar a esas personas que venían a escuchar su música? Koedma se mordió un labio, jamás lo sabría pero guardaría en el fondo de su corazón el recuerdo de haber estado con Hiei en ese lugar.

Y si Hiei o Kurama se lo permitía, escribiría su historia antes de olvidar que fueron reales, antes de que la vida lo convenciese de que nada de ello ocurrió.

Koedma se sonrió, volvió a mirar a Kurama. Si lo pensaba Hiei tenía una conexión maravillosa con la mujer, supuso que era producto de haberla visto tantos años. Koedma miró a ese chico que yacía sobre el taburete, el rostro de Kurama le miró de improviso, tembló.

Entonces supo que debía de comenzar a tocar su parte.

Las luces cayeron sobre su persona, escuchó su corazón palpitando con velocidad, una mano en el arco del violín, enseguida le esparció una cantidad suficiente de pecastilla para que no sonase cortado, la otra llevó el soporte del violín hasta bajo su mentón.

Koedma percibió el aire cruzando bajo su cuerpo, y lo silencioso que se volvió aquel escenario.

No era la primera vez que montaba una obra, pero jamás soñó poder montar una escrita por alguien con tanto prestigio, jamás esperó conocer siquiera a alguien tan cercano a su mayor sueño.

Ese sueño siempre tuvo un nombre.

Sintió como las manos le temblaron de solo pensar en ella, y Koedma escuchó luego en su mente el sonido producto del vibrato que comenzó a tocar sus dedos que se hallaban en las cuerdas del violín, escuchó la melodía del silbido agudo que subía y bajaba con desesperación producida por la yema de sus dedos y el sonido de su propia respiración.

Escuchó el sonido que fluía desde las cuerdas al tocar un si bemol, un la y un sol. La extraña mezcla que surgió de esos acordes y luego, un silencio, enseguida el agudo grito producido por un mi menor.

Y en su mente también imaginó un pajarillo azul.

* * *

><p><strong>-A unos asientos de Myka-<strong>

_-Alguien le había hechizado-_ pensó Shiori apenas vislumbró a Koedma sobre el escenario, las luces le iluminaban su rostro, traía los ojos cerrados y no había una sola partitura por la cual él pudiese leer lo que tocaba. Recordó las veces en que Kurama le contaba que Koedma era muy bueno tocando violín, recordó las veces en que escondida, había visto al chico practicar y ahora estaba sobre un escenario en frente de todas esas personas y ella ya no yacía oculta mirándole.

No supo cómo explicarlo, pero cuando ese sonido nació de aquel violín Shiori percibió que alguien le besaba una mejilla, percibió el sonido que producen las alas de un pajarillo al levantar el vuelo.

Y lo más extraño fue que lo primero que pensó es que era de color azul.

¿Cómo Koedma logró producirle aquello?, ¿cómo explicar que ese sonido que estaba escuchando parecía cobrar forma frente de sus ojos si sólo eran sonidos? ¿Si no tenían forma? Shiori cerró los ojos, y disfrutó de la melodía que el joven tocaba, percibió una brisa y vislumbró un cielo en color púrpura.

Y luego de ello, escuchó el sonido de un piano, y el pajarillo desapareció de su mente para dar forma a una golondrina.

* * *

><p><strong>-Sobre el escenario-<strong>

Hiei percibió como su corazón latió unísono con el del kitsune, sus dedos se movían de un acorde a otro, su mano izquierda yacía marcando un compás en notas bajas y la otra yacía jugando con unas altas y otras de medio tono. En su mente imaginó el cabello azul de Yukina y sus ojos que tantas veces le miraron mientras tocaba. Luego, el rostro del kitsune, el cabello rojizo que añoraba alguna vez poder acariciar, pensó en sus labios, en lo que experimentó la primera vez que recibió un beso de ellos; el ardor y la manera en que su corazón latió. Pensó en la colonia que marcaba su cuello y el aroma a agua marina que yacía en la tela de una camisa que sabía, se encontraba colgada dentro de un closet del kitsune.

Y luego, vislumbró una luz.

Percibió cuando sus dedos rozaron la textura de una tecla del piano, el grosor luego de una pequeña en color negro, de una blanca bajo ella y el eco del choque que se produjo cuando saltó de una octava a otra. Enseguida sintió sus mejillas arder producto de las luces, y la respiración que brotó desde aquella boca por la que estaba ahora respirando. Cerró sus ojos, la partitura en su cabeza, el fondo del escenario que yacía a oscuras para él y sintió como Kurama en su mente comenzaba a abrazarle en su imaginación.

Estar vivo no podía describirlo, pero sentir esas teclas en sus dedos era maravilloso y sabía que la sensación era real, experimentó una descarga eléctrica cuando regresó a su mente el sonido que produjo tocar ese mi menor.

Y luego, una pausa, el silbido del mismo pajarillo en su cabeza y su coloración azul.

Entonces escuchó la voz de Yukina en su mente y vislumbró cuando ella extendía una palma a su persona.

_-Es hora de irse Hiei-_el sonido de la voz de ella, el color de los ojos que le miraron cuando la vislumbro con su palma abierta esperando que él le extendiese la suya_. _

Y al terminar de tocar aquella estrofa respiró con fuerza.

Levantó el rostro, vislumbró el escenario cuando se encendieron las primeras luces y contempló cuando Koedma se colocaba en el centro del teatro para dar inicio a la siguiente parte. Entonces Hiei vislumbró a una mujer con un vestido rojizo posarse al lado de su piano, interpretando partes de lo que había escrito en su sonata. Al mirarle descubrió que ella interpretaba a Yukina cuando le pedía frenar aquella locura y luego apareció alguien con camiseta blanca en una camilla de hospital escribiendo en una especie de diario, con cabellera negra y lentes de contacto rojizo.

Se divirtió al mirar aquello, y apenas Koedma dejó caer el arco de su violín en el instrumento y escuchó el sonido de un fa menor volvió a sentarse en el taburete para realizar el acompañamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-Del otro lado del escenario-<strong>

No sabía que sentía Hiei al tocar aquello, pero alguna vez ella también lo vivió. Hubo una vez en que sus dedos rozaron la cuerda de un violín, una vez en que las luces de un escenario brillaron alumbrándola y percibió el sonido luego de los aplausos provocados por personas que le amaron.

Pero de ello había pasado tanto tiempo que ya casi no recordaba cómo se sentía, en su corazón sabía que había amado esa experiencia y que quería antes de irse al otro lado con Hiei rozar otra vez una cuerda, sentir lo pastoso de la pecastilla y el peso bajo su clavícula del soporte de aquel violín que yacía siendo tocado por ese chico llamado Koedma.

Yukina lloró al pensar en eso, lloró al vislumbrar a Hiei tocando frente de tanta gente, al escuchar la sonata que gritaba con desesperación experimentar la vida de nuevo. Sus ojos vislumbraban a Hiei sobre el taburete aun cuando toda la gente miraba a Kurama, pero ella estaba sentada tan cerca de su hermano que podía escuchar su corazón. Yacía en uno de los primeros puestos del teatro y estaba vestida con un vestido color púrpura, sus manos yacían entrecruzados sobre sus rodillas, Hiei dio otro salto en el piano que la llevó a experimentar otro escalofrió, luego el sonido de la mujer que estaba leyendo la historia que yacía escrita en cada partitura de la sonata obligó a Yukina a mirar al violinista.

En otro tiempo le habría encantado hacer un dueto con Koedma.

Enseguida, cuando el teatro volvió a quedar en silencio, Yukina vislumbró cuando las luces finalmente se encendieron y la gente se puso de pie para aplaudir aquella obra que había provocado más de un sentimiento en su corazón. Experimentó como sus labios temblaron y como sus mejillas aún yacían húmedas, y aquello era tan extraño.

Porque no recordaba llorar, porque no recordaba que se sentía, pero Hiei consiguió aquello con su historia y ella supo que su hermano seguiría tocando para siempre en donde sea que se encontrara.

Yukina se levantó del asiento para vislumbrar a las demás personas.

Myka estaba unos puestos detrás de ella, y cuando le miró creyó que su corazón explotaría de felicidad. En un pestañeó Yukina se acercó a la mujer que miraba asombrada al chico del piano y depositó un beso en una mejilla cansada de ese rostro logrando que Myka experimentase una descarga de electricidad.

Cuando Myka reaccionó Yukina ya no se encontraba allí y Kurama estaba despidiéndose con una reverencia.

Luego de ello, Myka salió junto a las otras personas del teatro para comprar un café una vez hubo terminado el concierto y se quedó sentada en una banca del parque mirando el cielo, giró el rostro para mirar a su izquierda cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien llorando a su lado.

Una mujer de cabellera castaña yacía sentada en aquella banca, y traía una fotografía en sus manos.

Ese rostro…

-Disculpa, debo estar arruinándote la noche-exclamó ella, Myka le ofreció de su café.

-¿Estabas viendo la obra?-preguntó, Shiori le regresó el vaso luego de beber un sorbo.

-Estaba viendo a mi hijo tocar ese piano…no quise quedarme porque sé que no volveré a verle y no quería decir adiós- Myka se mordió un labio.

Cierto, Koedma le contó que Kurama se iría con Hiei.

-A veces nuestros hijos escogen mejor que uno-exclamó, Shiori le miró con sorpresa, aquella anciana yacía tan tranquila, oh, pero ella estaba tan triste. -Cuando somos madres, sólo nos queda esperar haber hecho lo mejor por ellos- dijo, y Shiori sintió algo tan extraño en su corazón cuando escuchó esas palabras.

-Es extraño, cuando dijiste eso me sentí tan bien-Shiori rió, y Myka vislumbró la sonrisa más linda que había visto en vida luego de la de Hiei. –Soy Shiori-

-Myka- exclamó ella, y Shiori vislumbró como su mirada regresaba a mirar ese cielo en color negro que comenzaba a tornarse rojizo.

-¿Por qué miras el cielo con tanta devoción?- preguntó ella, Myka bebió otro sorbo de su café, encogió sus hombros.

-Hace tiempo perdí a alguien muy cercano, aquella noche cambió de color y supe que había cruzado al cielo, ahora, estoy esperando a ver si cambia cuando cruce Hiei -dijo Myka y Shiori supo, que se le había caído la fotografía de Kurama al suelo.

No podían estar hablando de la misma persona…¿verdad?

-¿Hiei?-

-Es una historia demasiado larga, pero si quieres puedes quedarte mirando el cielo conmigo mientras te la cuento-

Shiori sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y pensó que conocerla a ella fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado esa tarde.

-¿Y si cambia luego que hacemos?-

-Encender una vela, para que lleguen con bien-

* * *

><p><strong>-Sobre el escenario, unas horas después-<strong>

_-Ha terminado_-pensó Hiei, Koedma dejó el violín sobre la tapa del piano y le miró con ternura. Las mejillas del chico estaban rojísimas por la luz, Hiei vislumbró el fondo de la sala, ahora estaba tan callado ese teatro, tan silencioso y solitario que no parecía que se hubiese tocado una obra para piano.

Koedma se sentó a su lado en el taburete, Hiei se desdobló.

Cuando Koedma se giró para decirle algo a Hiei, ahora Kurama yacía mirándole, Koedma lo supo por la coloración esmeralda de los ojos y por la manera en que se tocaba los dedos de las manos.

-Estuvo hermosa-dijo el castaño, Kurama se sonrió.

-Te dije que lo era-exclamó, Hiei se sentó en el suelo y quedó mirando a ambos chicos que comenzaron una plática. Nunca entendería por qué luego de la obra Koedma ahora era capaz de verle, de escucharle, jamás lo sabría pero amó saber que cuando finalizó el concierto Koedma finalmente le había mirado a los ojos, aunque fuese una vez. Dos segundos después escuchó el ruido de algo romperse y vislumbró a alguien subir por las escaleras.

Hiei se giró y esperó en silencio porque estaba seguro que venía la muerte a llevárselo pero para cuando se dio la vuelta unos brazos le rodearon con tanta fuerza que no fue capaz de quitarlos de su cuello.

Y sintió ese perfume agua marina de ella…

-¿Yukina?-dijo, sobre su cuello los brazos de Yukina le tenían prisionero, el cabello le caía a la niña hasta los hombros y Hiei sintió sobre su sudadera blanca las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Yacía de rodillas abrazándole tan fuerte…

-Estuviste genial-dijo, la voz se le cortó, Hiei tragó aire cuando escuchó aquello y cerró los ojos. Respondió al abrazo de ella, y la chica percibió la textura de sus manos.

-Tuve ayuda-dijo, Yukina se separó de su cuerpo, Hiei vislumbró los ojos carmines de la niña marcados por las lágrimas y las mejillas sonrojadas que traía en el rostro. Se levantaron del suelo de madera, Hiei le tomó de la mano.

Quería preguntar por la muerte porque temía que apareciese en ese minuto y se lo llevara, porque en ese segundo lo más valioso que tuvo fue la mirada de su hermana y si aparecía la muerte y lo alejaba de ella de nuevo sabía que su corazón no lo soportaría. Hiei esperó y en medio de ese silencioso escenario escuchó un susurro, sudó, estuvo a punto de decirle a su hermana que tendrían que despedirse, cuando Yukina le cayó con una de las yemas de sus dedos.

-No vayas a gritar-dijo, Hiei arqueó una ceja, sin buscarlo vislumbró una figura casi traslucida formándose en el escenario del teatro, y Hiei vio con el corazón desbocado como se formó un rostro, pálido como el hielo con ojos verdes resplandecientes que podrían hechizarte si les mirabas directamente con los tuyos. El pianista experimentó un escalofrío, creyó que se desmayaría, entonces le vio con su capucha negra y su cabellera rojiza.

Con sus manos cadavéricas y su boca sin labios.

La muerte le miraba pero no se acercaba a él, no hacía nada, y aquello le pareció infinitamente extraño, porque llevaba años torturándole; porque llevaba días haciendo sufrir a Kurama de paso.

Y ahora que podría hacer estallar el escenario en llamas para cobrar su alma, la muerte sólo le miraba.

_-Por fin la terminaste-_la muerte le habló en su mente y el pianista pensó por primera vez que el sonido de su voz era suave, porque no se escuchó como ese metálico hablar que siempre traía consigo. Oh, Hiei le miró por primera vez a los ojos verdes y se encontró con que tras aquellas cuencas habían dos ojos color miel que miraban tras una máscara de hueso blanco como la arcilla y que parecían más vivos que los ojos de ningún otro humano.

_Pero se suponía que tras aquellas cuencas no deberían de haber unos ojos…_

_Y se suponía que tras aquella capucha negra no debería haber una persona…_

Hiei iba a preguntarle si ahora se lo llevaría, pero la muerte se quitó la capucha y el chico vislumbró a un niño, ¡no debía de pasar los veinte años a lo mucho! bien parecido, con cabellera larga en melena y una sonrisa bien delineada en aquellos carnosos labios.

_Y se suponía, que la muerte no debería de mostrarte su verdadero rostro…_

_-La próxima vez que me veas, dime Michel-_dijo, y Hiei sudó, Yukina vislumbró lo estático que se encontraba su hermano, al girarse a vislumbrar aquello que él veía la niña sonrió.

-Viniste-dijo, Hiei le miró sin entender, primero a Yukina, luego a la muerte, que se acercaba con pasos sigilosos hasta ellos.

_-Prometí que lo haría, no en vano lo he seguido por cien años_-exclamó, tan suave que Hiei pensó que como muerte no quedaba para el puesto, aunque si meditaba las maneras en que estuvo atormentándole era muy bueno en su trabajo.

-¿Qué?- Yukina se sonrió, esperaba esa reacción por parte de su hermano cuando le viese sobre el escenario.

_-Quería ayudarte_-habló la muerte, mientras posaba una mano sobre su cabellera negra y Hiei experimentó un miedo abrasador en el pecho al sentir aquel roce de su mano cadavérica, oh, si ese roce podía matarlo no lo sabía; pero no estaba dispuesto a correr tal riesgo.

Por lo que no se movió ni movió aquella mano de su cabellera.

La muerte se sonrió con sarcasmo y Hiei pensó que seguro, ahora sacaría su hoz y se lo llevaría, ahora que lo tenía asustado y confundido. Yukina le abrazó, la muerte sonrió a la niña. _ –Prometí que si la terminabas no te llevaría conmigo Jaganshi, ella me lo pidió- _dijo, señalando a Yukina. Hiei bajó su mirada a la de ella, oh, ¿qué había hecho su hermana?

-Yukina…no me digas que hiciste una tontería-dijo Hiei, la niña se mordió un labio.

-Sólo hice lo que haría una hermana cuando sabe que su hermano ha encontrado su musa. No podía aceptar el hecho de que te ibas a separar de Kurama luego de esta noche, por eso le di unos años de mi estancia en el cielo a cambio de los tuyos, cualquiera lo habría hecho Hiei-dijo, y con ello, el pianista sintió que su corazón palpitaba con creces…Yukina había tomado su lugar sin consultárselo.

-_Ella se irá conmigo unos años y luego te la regresaré-_

-¿Podré visitarla?-preguntó con el pecho dolido y el orgullo herido, con un labio tembloroso y un extraño rubor en sus mejillas.

_-No Jaganshi, a donde me la llevo tú no puedes entrar-_dijo, logrando que Hiei temblara sobre el escenario. Entonces Yukina volvió a abrazarle con fuerza y susurró unas frases en su oído que Hiei simplemente no pudo evitar escuchar de su boca.

Y al comprender el significado de esas frases se quedó en blanco.

-La muerte te presionaba para que la terminarás, no sabes el dolor de cabeza que fuiste para él, la verdad es que siempre quiso escuchar tu obra pero no sabía cómo hacer para que recuperases tú inspiración; por eso te seguía y atormentaba porque ¿Era la muerte no?, la muerte no dice las cosas dulcemente, la muerte siempre trata de volverte loco. Yo sólo le ofrecí un trato que acepto, esperando que terminases tu sonata, y sin saber nada de lo que habíamos hecho la terminaste Hiei; y ahora, podrás cruzar al otro lado- dijo, Hiei sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-¿Sólo unos años, no te la llevarás al infierno por la eternidad como deberías haberlo hecho conmigo?- Yukina se rió sigilosa.

_-No va a ir al infierno, sólo estará en un cielo diferente al tuyo Jaganshi, ¡no entiendo porque siempre la gente cree que me llevo a todo el mundo al inferno!.__Si me llevara a todos al infierno me quedaría sin lugar para vacacionar; ahora, ¿Por qué no me la llevo para siempre?, porque comparto el mismo pecado que tu cometiste; el de amar la música y morir por ella._

Hiei tragó aire, miró a Yukina, y ella sólo le sonrió.

-Recuerda su nombre hermano, recuerda que se llama Michel-

_-Me halaga que no quieras decirme la muerte niña. Jaganshi escucha mi pecado, cuando estuve vivo fui estudiante de música, pero jamás crucé al cielo porque me cegó el amor que le tenía a ella, era un joven estúpido que creía que siempre podría tocar música para el rey de Francia a quien esperaba servir toda la vida. A los cinco años el rey me acogió en su palacio, y luego de escucharme tocar para él me enseñó a leer música y yo siempre era su objeto de adoración; ¡amaba mi música, pero cuando cumplí los quince dejé de ser interesante para él!, ¡el rey me abandonó!... nunca pude recuperarme de ello, caí preso de la locura, de la envidia y sólo vi una salida a ese martirizante dolor…_

-¿Qué hiciste?-

_-Me suicidé…como resultado me convertí en la muerte porque no había un lugar arriba para mi alma. Por eso, me prometí a mí mismo que no dejaría que otra persona pasase por lo que yo pasé. Porque cuando te conviertes en la muerte te es arrebatado aquello que más amas, jamás podré volver a tocar flauta traversa, pero sueño con el día en que llegué alguien al cielo o al inferno que sepa hacerlo, porque lo que más anhelo es volver a sentir una flauta en mis dedos. Pero, ¿cómo tocarle con estas manos huesudas y tiesas?, ¿cómo soplar con estos labios rígidos y sin vida? He vivido más sufrimiento en la muerte que cuando respiraba, por eso, no quería que te pasara a ti. Porque en ti, veo todo lo que había en mi Jaganshi, porque me veo reflejado en tu amor por aquel piano y no podía permitir que te pasara aquello. Una eternidad de sufrimiento no es justa para un alma que ama algo tan perfecto como la música, por ello, cuando Yukina me ofreció aquel trato no dudé en aceptarle_-dijo, y el chico hizo que Yukina dejase de abrazarlo y se acercó hasta la muerte, que ahora le miraba con sus ojos miel y su rostro sin aquel blanquecino hueso, que ahora le sonreía tímidamente.

-_Jaganshi, la próxima vez que me veas pregúntame ¿qué tal te ha ido Michel?; prefiero ese nombre a que me digan siempre "la muerte", ¡mira que me conoces más de cien años y jamás me preguntaste si tenía nombre!-_

-Lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez que te vea_- _dijo Hiei. La muerte rió, y cubrió su rostro otra vez con aquel blanquecino hueso-_ Tu destino, es uno de esos que ocurren cada quinientos años, Rahael, mi superior, me pidió que te guiara porque tu alma era demasiado valiosa para que se quedase vagando en la tierra y Yukina me ofreció un trato imposible de rechazar. Era sencillo, me dije, pero, ¿cómo le pides a la muerte que guíe a un alma que le teme?, y ¿cómo la muerte podría lograr que esa alma luchase hasta el final por cumplir su sueño si ya no está con vida?, no tenía idea, y la única salida que vi fue persiguiéndote y diciendo cosas que te dolieran. Mira lo bien que resulto, eso, es una suerte en un millón_- dijo, Hiei tragó aire, entonces vislumbró el minuto en que la imagen de Michel comenzaba a desvanecerse, y parecía ir perdiendo su color.

Entonces el pianista dejó de ver a la muerte y quedó en silencio, con Yukina todavía abrazada a su pecho, escuchando el sonido de su corazón.

Y pensó, que si encontraba a alguien que tocaba flauta traversa le diría que buscase a aquel niño para que le deleitara con una melodía.

Enseguida se giró para mirar a Kurama, el Kitsune yacía animadamente hablando con Koedma.

Y deseó con todo su corazón estar para siempre con el pelirrojo.

-¿Él puede irse conmigo Yukina?-le preguntó, Hiei quedó mirando el rostro del kitsune, sus ojos verdes brillaban mientras hablaba con Koedma. El cabello le caía graciosamente, y desde donde estaba podía percibir el perfume de jazmín que se marcaba en su ropa. La chaqueta negra ya no yacía en su cuerpo, sino que ahora traía solamente la blusa blanca sobre de su torso, y sus manos; ahora sin guantes descansaban sobre sus rodillas.

-Si tú estás dispuesto a pedirlo-dijo ella, Hiei se mordió un dedo, soltó la mano de Yukina. En ese segundo recordó todo lo que vivió con Kurama, y volvió a experimentar que su pecho le ardía.

Volvió a experimentar los latidos de su corazón en su mente, y el ardor apoderándose de la piel de sus mejillas al pensar en las manos del otro acariciándole su cara.

Y quiso con toda su alma que se fuera con él.

Se acercó al kitsune al entender aquello.

Kurama volvió en si cuando Hiei se dejó caer en sus rodillas, el pelirrojo vislumbró la cabellera del otro y sintió la textura de una mejilla rozando la suya.

_-Ven conmigo-_dijo, y el corazón del kitsune palpitó con tanta fuerza que Kurama supo que diría que si enseguida.

-No tienes que preguntarlo-dijo este y Kurama volvió a depositar un beso en sus labios, provocando que Hiei padeciese otra descarga eléctrica, provocando que deseara otro beso ahora, en una mejilla. Del otro lado, Koedma percibió como su corazón palpitó con fuerza, y algo le dijo que tendría que decir adiós. Pero no quería decir adiós ahora, no quería despedirse, no quería dejar de verlo.

Oh, pero era tan difícil decirle eso a Kurama.

Él no había alcanzado a escuchar lo que se habían dicho, pero sólo le había bastado ver la expresión en sus ojos verdes para saber qué era, y aquello, provocó que Koedma experimentase un escalofrío.

Kurama se levantó del taburete, Koedma le jaló de la muñeca y provocó que el pelirrojo chocase con él.

-Al menos dime que te vas a ir… idiota-dijo Koedma mientras las palabras se cortaban en su boca, luego le dio un golpe en el brazo y Kurama no pudo evitar reírse ante eso.

-Iba a hacerlo, en serio-

-Si claro, el día en que me caiga un rayo ibas a hacerlo-Kurama se mordió un labio, algo se rompió ese momento, algo cambió cuando Koedma pronunció aquello.

Entonces, una idea cruzó por su mente y se giró a mirar a Hiei.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-dijo, Hiei le miró sin entender, Kurama se agachó y le susurró algo; provocando que el pelinegro se sonriera.

-¿En serio?-dijo este, Kurama le miró de manera cómplice.

-En serio- Koedma le dio una patada en una rodilla, Kurama se mordió la boca cuando el otro hizo eso.

-¿Qué le dijiste Kurama?- Kurama escuchó la voz de Koedma y vislumbró sus mejillas rojizas enfurecidas.

-Le estaba preguntando si Yukina querría tocar un poco de violín contigo Koedma- exclamó, y Koedma percibió que el piso se le movía. Imposible, Kurama le estaba tomando el pelo, oh, pero tomárselo con aquello era tan cruel.

-Kurama…no me gustan las bromas y lo sabes-dijo, el kitsune se giró, volvió al piano, levantó el violín de la tapa y se lo entregó a Koedma, enseguida se acercó al violín que yacía guardado en la caja de vidrio y le retiró también.

Para cuando Koedma vislumbró las manos de la persona que estaban sosteniendo el otro instrumento creyó que se desmayaría.

-¿Eres…-

-Real?-dijo la voz de una niña que le miró al lado de Kurama.

* * *

><p><strong>-En ese mismo lugar-<strong>

-Me llamo Yukina, es un placer-escuchar esa voz hizo que Koedma estuviese a punto de dejar caer su violín al suelo, oh, pero si eso ocurría perdería la oportunidad de tocar junto a ella.

Pero no lo entendía.

-¿Cómo?…yo…bueno-No supo cómo expresar lo que quería preguntarle, Yukina al notarlo sumamente nervioso adivinó sus palabras.

-Me han dejado bajar para venir a ver a mi hermano, luego tendré que irme-al escuchar aquello Koedma percibió como su corazón latió con fuerza.

En ese minuto recordó su sueño, recordó que siempre tuvo nombre y que esperaba, alguna vez tocar una obra para demostrar su admiración hacia ella, pero no esperaba poder realizarlo porque era imposible que se cumpliese; porque no tenía la experiencia suficiente y recién iba en tercer año de conservatorio pero iba a tocar junto a ella. ¡La había conocido a ella!

Su sueño siempre se llamó Yukina.

Minutos después Koedma yacía mirando a Yukina, no supo que decir cuando ella terminó de tocar su parte, se sentía tan nervioso, y él no era así. Pero estar tan cerca de ella provocó que su corazón se paralizara por el miedo, provocó que sudase y aunque Yukina no le dijo nada, supo que se había tupido en algunas notas.

Del otro lado Kurama sólo se sonrió cuando finalizó la melodía que Yukina escogió para tocar.

Koedma se sonrojó cuando la chica se acercó para decirle que lo había hecho muy bien y que le había encantado tocar a su lado.

Lo peor fue cuando ella le hizo jurar que cuando muriera volverían a tocar juntos. No fue capaz de decirle que no a ella, Koedma percibió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban de nuevo y como, llevaba una mano a su cabellera para tenerla en alguna parte.

Del otro lado Yukina experimentó como palpitaba su corazón. Aquello fue maravilloso porque había olvidado lo que se sentía tocar violín, había olvidado el olor de la pecastilla y el dolor de sostener ese instrumento en su cuerpo.

Y Kurama le regaló aquello, Hiei le dijo que el kitsune lo hizo para que Koedma tuviese algo que recordar el resto de su vida, pero ella revivió ese amor por la música sin pedirlo.

Se sonrió, provocando que Koedma volviese a temblar.

-Hiei-exclamó Yukina, el pelinegro se giró a mirarla, ella extendió la palma de su mano. –Es hora de irnos-dijo ella cuando Koedma dejó su violín sobre el piano, sus ojos carmines vislumbraron el instante en que la niña extendía esa mano.

Hiei le miró asombrado y recordó que aquello ya lo había visto durante el concierto, recordó la imagen de ella al entregarle su palma abierta, el sonido del piano que estaba tocando y enseguida, recordó la luz que contempló después.

Cuando Koedma regresó de dejar su violín sobre la tapa del piano no pudo explicar luego lo que ocurrió en aquel teatro, sólo pudo ver una luz iluminar todo que le cegó, provocando que se llevara una mano al rostro para tratar de enfocar en medio de ese brillo. Sólo pudo ver a Kurama depositar un beso en la frente de Hiei, escuchar el sonido de lo que supo fue un corazón y luego la voz de Yukina.

-_Termina el conservatorio y llega tan alto como puedas-_

Para cuando Koedma pudo volver a abrir completamente los ojos Kurama había desaparecido.

_Estaba solo…_

Koedma se llevó una mano a la boca, no había nadie a su lado, y cuando se mordió un labio y llevó su mirada al suelo se encontró con el violín de Yukina bajo sus pies.

_-"Tócalo por mi"-_leyó en una hoja blanca al lado del arco, y Koedma no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al suelo frío del teatro, mientras experimentaba la amarga sensación de que había perdido algo en el trayecto.

Enseguida Koedma experimentó un dolor en el pecho, tan agudo, tan fuerte que no fue capaz de levantar la mirada desde el suelo, y pensó que si pudiese regresar el tiempo quizás se habría ido también con Kurama.

-Al menos, esperaba poder decirte adiós-

* * *

><p><strong>-Afueras del teatro diez minutos después-<strong>

Koedma salió a tomar aire, necesitaba alejarse del escenario, necesitaba olvidar la pena que le invadió cuando se descubrió sólo en el teatro. Algo había cambiado a esa hora, el aire estaba tan frío esa noche y experimentó algo, tan extraño apoderarse de su pecho que no encontraba la palabra para describir aquello. Estaba triste, alegre, preocupado; sentía tantas cosas juntas que no sabía qué hacer.

En sus manos se hallaba el violín de Yukina, pero no recordaba el momento en que se lo había traído del teatro, no recordaba que lo hubiese levantado.

Escuchó gente hablando a esa hora en la calle, levantó el rostro de la acera, del otro lado dos mujeres miraban el cielo con expectación y vislumbró como este cambió de color. El negro pasó a azul marino, luego se convirtió en celeste, parpadeó a rosa y enseguida percibió como su corazón volvió a latir cuando la voz de Kurama se hizo presente en su mente.

Sintió su colonia de jazmín y el roce de una mejilla al acercarse a la suya, sintió el peso de sus manos en un hombro y el eco de una risa, que no volvería a escuchar otra vez.

_-Nos veremos otro día Koedma_-dijo la voz, Koedma respiró con fuerza instantáneamente _–Es una promesa-_ y el castaño no pudo despegar su mirada del cielo que lentamente cambiaba y terminaba por tornarse finalmente de color púrpura.

**_Continuará-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Próximo capítulo: Capítulo Final -Epílogo-<em>**

**_Fecha: 15 de julio._**

* * *

><p>Bueno, prácticamente este es el final de la historia, espero les haga gustado y perdón si se sintió algo flojo, ap, aparte si esperaban una acción por parte de la muerte la verdad, es que no estaba en mis planes, me gustaba la idea de atacar por miedo y eso, ajajjaa, la próxima vez que nos veamos será en el último capítulo y espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia que tanto me gustó escribir.<p>

No sé como explicarlo, cuando una comienza a escribir te sientes bien, te surgen ideas y creas muchas escenas y quieres meter un montón y cuando llegas al final, es maravilloso, y solo quieres en mi caso (risas) imprimir la historia para leerla completa para saber que sentimiento deja, puedo decir, al terminar esta historia que me dejó un grato-amargo-bonito sentimiento, y si tuviese que escoger alguna entrega, supongo que sería esta y la que sigue y el prólogo; esas partes fueron mis favoritas ajajaj.

_**Bueno ahora, algo importante:**_

La personificación de la muerte fue gracias a inspirarme en un personaje histórico, quien realmente era músico (risas más fuertes)

MICHEL BLAVET: FLAUTISTA TRAVERSA DE 1700-1768, ahora, la verdadera historia es que cuando el rey lo abandona él decide ser el mejor concertista de cámara y se gana al publico por la delicadeza de sus melodías y los saltos de notas musicales que hace en sus composiciones. Pero jamás volvió a tocar para el rey de Francia, le apodaron el italiano, porque comenzó a tocar solo en la ciudad de Viena cuando cumple los 23 años.

Antes de su muerte hace una presentación para el hijo del rey de Francia, y lo catalogan como el creador de la música docta para flauta traversa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias especialmente a:<strong>_

Khaede Hime y Kitty_wolf.

Y a todas esas personitas que leen esta historia, nos veremos en julio.

Besitos dulces.

* * *

><p><strong><em>...Nunca antes me eh sentido igual, No sé el porqué...<em>**  
><strong><em>...Solo se que algo mal salio, Tan solo con mirarte tu, irradias vida...<em>**  
><strong><em>...Dime ¿Que es lo que hiciste?, Me traspasaste...<em>**  
><strong><em>...Donde vayas tu yo iré...<em>**

-Shine-

Mister Big.


	10. Capítulo IX

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, quien, supongo que se ríe de las cosas que nosotras escribimos o dibujamos con sus creaciones, o quizás se siente alagado, quien sabe.

_**Notas:**_

Este es el último capítulo, es deificil decir adiós, y es dificil saber que ya no habrá historia que contar acá, pero fue bonita mientras duró y de paso, me robó más de una sonrisa, y me quitó más de una lágrima. Espero, les guste el final, y ya saben, nos veremos en otro minuto.

Dedico a todas las personas que leyeron este fick, en especial nejito, mi beta que le leyó primero y que me sugirió muchas cosas y a mis dos niñas fieles que se mantuvieron hasta este episodio.

Ahora les dejo con:

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**Sonata en Mi menor**_

**.**

**-Epílogo-**

**.**

"_La música es la armonía del cielo y de la tierra"_

_Yuel-Ji_

_._

**-Conservatorio de música, Austria-**

La sala olía a canela, recién había abierto la ventana de la habitación para que el aire entrase, y lo primero que me imaginé fue esa especia, porque recordé el aroma de un té inglés cuando se es recién servido en una taza blanca de porcelana.

¿Por qué canela?, me dije, también puede ser porque junto a la sala se encuentra una habitación repleta de adornos florales y siempre cuando termino de hablar conmigo mismo me imagino el sabor de ese té en mi lengua, de lo dulce del líquido cuando roza la piel de mi boca. El olor de la canela siempre me ha gustado, porque provoca que mi corazón lata lentamente, y de paso, me ayuda a relajarme cuando estoy sumamente nervioso.

Como hoy.

Me encontraba frente a un espejo tamaño real vislumbrando mi mano izquierda que se hallaba sobre las cuerdas de un violín que acababa de cumplir más de cien años. Nunca dije de dónde lo había obtenido, ni mucho menos conté a alguien la historia que quizás, acabas de terminar de leer. Esta historia la he escrito en mi diario y quizás después de esta noche esté preparado para compartirla con otras personas. Quizás comience con Yusuke, un chico que se ha mudado a vivir conmigo o quizás sólo le regale mi diario, ¿quién sabe?, lo importante es poder decir lo que he guardado por tantos años dentro de mi corazón.

Aunque sea por una hora.

Sin embargo, las palabras, las emociones, todo aquello cuanto viví hace diez años los he traído siempre conmigo y sé que fueron reales.

¿Qué cómo lo sé?

_-Porque aún conservo aquel viejo papel en el que Yukina escribió que tocase su violín por ella_-

Me miré en el espejo, he crecido mucho y el traje de concierto que traigo ahora no es de color negro sino que es color azul.

Azul…he escogido ese color para vestirme porque recuerdo la sensación de haber estado en un concierto en el cual, lo primero que imaginé fue un pajarillo de ese tono. Recuerdo la noche y su sonido, el vibrato que surgió desde mis dedos y el latir de mi corazón al momento de interpretar una partitura junto a Kurama.

_Kurama…_

-Koedma, ha llegado mucha gente a tu debut, ¡espero te salga de maravilla!-me giro enseguida al oír esa voz, la sala en la que estoy es el cuarto donde se afinan los instrumentos. No hay nada vistoso más que aquel espejo en el que me estoy mirando. Me llevo una mano a la boca, me muerdo un dedo, enseguida llevo una mano sobre el cristal del espejo que está adornado por una madera color oro y tiene una insignia de clave de sol.

Hace años que no había podido mirarme en un espejo sin pensar en aquello que ocurrió ese día, y tuvo que pasar meses antes de que pudiese volver a tocar mi violín.

¿Qué por qué no podía mirarme en un espejo?

Porque hubo una época en la que me fasciné con tener espejos en mi cuarto, una época en que esperaba ver sus ojos verdes reflejarse en la estructura, una época en que habría dado lo que fuera por volver a verle, incluso si por hacer eso era arrastrado por la locura. Sin embargo, luego de muchos años entendí que no importaba realmente cuánto tiempo lo hiciera, entendí que no importaba cuántos espejos consiguiese para mirar, no, realmente eso no serviría.

_Porque Kurama jamás aparecía y yo no podía decirle adiós._

Kurama jamás volvía, y siempre me encontraba luego de estar todo un día admirando el espejo que fuese solo, y siempre me sentía horrible, siempre me ganaba la pena y me temblaba incluso el corazón.

-El director está esperando que estés listo Koedma, te quedan cinco minutos para entrar, y ¡el teatro está lleno!- Escuché la voz de Botan, una compañera de clase con la cual llevo saliendo casi un año.

El hecho de que el teatro esté lleno me tiene sin cuidado, siento mi corazón latiendo tranquilo y espero a que Botan salga de la habitación para retirar aquel papelillo que he guardado siempre conmigo, aquel en el que Yukina me pidió hace años una noche que tocase su violín para ella.

Recuerdo esa noche, el frío que sentí y el dolor de mi cuerpo cuando me dejé caer en el suelo al salir de aquel teatro, recuerdo la rabia, la ira.

Pero especialmente recuerdo esa desolación.

Botan vuelve a insistir en que el teatro está lleno, yo la miro tranquilo. Si soy sincero, la verdad es que me encantaría que entre la gente que viene a verme esta noche estuviese Kurama escuchándome. La verdad, es que me gustaría volver a escuchar su risa sólo una noche, o volver a sentir sus manos cuando me ayudaba a pintar una pared de mi casa.

La última vez que viví eso, fue cuando me preguntó si creía en fantasmas, y la verdad, estuve tan ciego que no vi lo peligroso del camino que estaba escogiendo, y no supe ayudarlo.

Porque esperaba que se diera cuenta por sí mismo.

Y a pesar de todo eso, aún conservo todas sus cartas, aún recuerdo su voz al hablar de Hiei.

Cuando Kurama desapareció, al comienzo pensé que si sólo me encargaba de administrar los conciertos, si olvidaba mi amor por la música, por el violín y el piano estaría bien; y que de esa manera alejándome lo más que pudiese de este mundo podría sanar la herida que quedó cuando él se fue. Pero aquello fue demasiado iluso y había ese algo, que no lograba llenar aún cuando tuviese todo lo que un joven de mi posición quería.

Ahora, esa herida ya no está.

_Porque un día creo que Kurama vino a visitarme de noche y me dijo que lo retomara…_

Y simplemente pasó, al despertar estuve seguro que vino a verme, y escuché el sonido del violín de Yukina sonando en mi mente. Cuando decidí volver al conservatorio para terminar de estudiar violín tuve que aislarme de muchas cosas y lo primero que hice fue mudarme a Viena.

Recuerdo el rostro de Shiori cuando le conté que iba a estudiar violín definitivamente en vez de encargarme de la administración, ella se rió pero por más que se esforzó no pudo aplacar el brillo de sus ojos cuando escuchó oírme decir aquello.

Y tampoco pudo evitar que su corazón latiese unísono con el mío.

_-¿Volverás algún día joven Koedma_?- me había preguntado en aquel entonces con su rostro un tanto envejecido, mientras le caían las hebras del cabello ahora sin color, y me acariciaba una mejilla con sus manos temblorosas con las que muchas veces me estuvo cuidando cuando caí en una profunda depresión.

Hay cosas que jamás podrán salir desde mi boca, y otras que espero jamás olvidar.

Regresé al recuerdo de Shiori cuando sentí que mi violín comenzaba a provocarme un dolor agudo en el hombro.

_-Volveré…cuando llegue a lo más alto_- había dicho esa tarde y ahora que estoy a minutos de mi debut como solista, siento que las piernas me tiemblan demasiado. Siento que las manos se van a equivocar, que me saltaré estrofas, pienso en tantas cosas que podrían ocurrir en un instante que tengo miedo a cometer un error.

¿Me estarás mirando dónde sea que estés Kurama?

He colocado una vela al lado de mi cama cada noche desde que te fuiste, y jamás he apagado ninguna, sé que es tonto, pero Shiori me contó que antes de que Myka muriera ella le había revelado que si prendía una vela cada noche Kurama llegaría con bien a donde sea que tuviese que irse.

Y quizás por eso, Shiori y yo, siempre prendemos una a la misma hora.

Suspiro, comienzo a pasar pecastilla por el arco del violín para que suene limpio y el sonido no salga cortado, experimento como mi cuerpo pesa un poco y como lentamente siento mi corazón latir con fuerza.

Cuando se estudia música como la estudio yo, la vida simplemente pasa muy lenta. Había veces en que me preguntaba qué ocurría si dejaba el conservatorio, había otras veces en las cuales me daba miedo regresar a Austria, pero siempre supe que alguna vez volvería.

Porque siempre tuve presente lo último que Yukina me dijo antes de irse ese día_…"llega hasta lo más alto que puedas" _

Hoy es ese día…

-¡Koedma, sólo quedan dos minutos!-escuché la voz del director al venir a buscarme, tengo veinte y nueve años ahora, pero mi rostro sigue teniendo ese toque característico del niño que vivió en Austria junto a Kurama. Aún mis ojos resplandecen con su brillo azul, mis cabellos siguen con su tono tierra claro y la piel de mi rostro, aunque ya un tanto cansada, todavía conserva su palidez, junto al rubor que cubría mis mejillas.

Suspiro, levanto la mirada del suelo, escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, he visualizado la forma del conservatorio, del piano de cola color blanco en el que hoy su partitura tiene que ser interpretada por mi novia en lugar de Hiei.

_Esta noche solo espero llegar tan alto como me sea posible para alcanzarte y si resulta que los dioses quieren que esté horas tocando para que por unos minutos mis dedos rocen el cielo, entonces lo haré Kurama._

_Esta noche, quiero tocar para ti._

Salgo al escenario, las luces doradas me cubren, visualizo el fondo del anfiteatro y algo me invade, el teatro en verdad está lleno y por un minuto me sentí atrapado dentro de un túnel sin salida. Pero enseguida me mordí los labios y realicé la mejor reverencia que pude para saludar a la gente que ha venido a verme.

Porque han venido a verme a mí, porque han venido a escucharme a mí.

Diez minutos después mi visual está sobre la butaca en la que Shiori se encuentra sentada, apenas escuché el sonido del piano al comenzar su interpretación sentí un nudo en la garganta.

En silencio leo las partituras que tengo que interpretar. Son dos movimientos, el concierto para Violín de Tchaikovski y la Sonata en mi menor por Hiei.

Trago con fuerza aire, percibo como me duele el corazón al haber leído el nombre de esa partitura y sé que cuando he comenzado a tocar la gente que se haya viéndome también ha experimentado un nudo en el pecho, también ha percibido el latir de mi corazón, porque sé que estoy gritando a través de las cuerdas de este Cremona; porque sé que todas las palabras que me he guardado cobran vida cuando comienzo a tocar violín.

Mi novia me lo dijo un día _–Me gustaría saber cómo haces para expresar esa nostalgia en tus presentaciones Joven Koedma-_

Mucha gente me ha dicho que cuando me oyen tocar violín, creen ser trasportados a otro tiempo; pero cuando Botan me dijo que imaginaba otra cosa, creí desfallecer, porque jamás esperé que ella sintiese aquello que llegué a sentir un día, hace diez años.

_-Sabes, siempre que tocas, me imagino un pajarillo azul- _

Levanto la mirada un poco, mis ojos se encuentran con los orbes de Shiori, se sonríe y escucha al igual que yo el sonido de la melodía que fluye desde los altos, y como nos transporta a ambos a una época en la que vivimos algo que nadie jamás podrá experimentar. Sé que ambos recordamos aquel pajarillo azul, y el color de unos ojos carmines mirándonos a través de un espejo que aún permanece en el departamento de Kurama.

Mi corazón ha comenzado a palpitar con más fuerza y no he podido evitar sentir que necesito interpretar con más velocidad la partitura de Hiei.

Y es algo que no controlo.

No puedo explicar por qué quiero aumentar la velocidad, el director me mira y trata de obligarme a que le siga la batuta, pero cuando se da cuenta de que quiero ir con más violencia se sonríe, y comienza a aumentar la frecuencia de notas, comienza a sonar y sonar en mi cabeza la misma melodía que interpreté hace ya diez años con Kurama.

Y sin pedirlo, estando en este escenario percibí que alguien trató de hablarme; me estremecí. Sentí el roce de algo helado sobre mi rostro, y no puedo explicarte por qué mi corazón palpitó de esa manera, ni siquiera podría describirte cómo sentí que mis manos querían soltar el arco.

Sólo supe ese minuto que quería correr a abrazar a alguien que no podía ver.

_-Koedma-_

Esa voz…se adueñó de mi concentración…entonces creí, por un minuto que realmente estaba mirándome, iluso, me dije "Búscalo". Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, miré a la gente que yace escuchándome pero no encontré nadie casi transparente como aquel entonces.

Me mordí un labio al notar lo ridículo de mi deseo.

Suspiré, el director ha cambiado a un tono más suave, le sigo con el violín apenas Botan comienza la última estrofa, sin quererlo dejé que mi mirada se detuviese en una butaca del centro del escenario, y allí, simplemente el mundo realmente se detuvo para mí.

Y si los dioses me quisieran un poco, abrían detenido el tiempo esta noche.

No supe el instante en que ocurrió, ni mucho menos recuerdo si detuve mi violín al mirar aquello. Sólo recuerdo que mi corazón saltó de tal manera que no pude controlar mis labios siendo mordidos por mis dientes.

No pude controlar el brillo de mis ojos, ni el movimiento de mis labios al ser mordidos, ni mucho menos pude controlar mi mirada quebrándose ante alguien que nadie más que yo veía.

-Viniste-dije, estaba mirándome, ¡Estaba mirando mi debut con su sonata! ¡Estaba señalando el violín que portaba, y modulaba frases con su boca que sólo yo podía escuchar!

Y entendí…que quizás los dioses me querían un poco.

En mi mente oí la voz de Kurama hablarme, escuché su risa, y no pude evitar que mis labios fuesen mordidos con desesperación; no pude evitar sentir que el pecho me dolía porque sabía que era la única persona capaz de verlo sentado en frente de mi.

Pero principalmente escuché el sonido de nuestros corazones fundirse en una sola melodía.

El director me miró sin entender, el piano de Botan resonó en mi cabeza, la gente susurró algo; respiro, aspiro el aroma de jazmines que ha parecido adueñarse del teatro y siento que en cualquier minuto voy a paralizarme, siento que me quedaré sin fuerza y que terminaré irremediablemente en el suelo.

_-No te detengas ahora Koedma, esta noche llegarás tan alto que hasta Yukina podrá escucharte-_leo sus labios al pronunciar aquello y experimento un dejavu, experimento la nostalgia del momento en que ella dejó a mi cuidado su violín y recuerdo los segundos de una noche en que creí que moriría por la pena por no saber qué fue de él.

Y con cada día que transcurrió mi miedo fue aumentando hasta adueñarse por completo de mi corazón, y una noche simplemente dejé de sonreír.

Dejé de amar la música.

_-Joven Koedma, no debe de seguir pensando en aquello-_la voz de Shiori, la manera en que ella siempre iba a visitarme cada dos días, las tardes en que me cuidaba y yo llegaba pidiéndole disculpas por no haberle escuchado. Recuerdo las noches que pasé en vela, las veces que me odiaba y quería morir por haber alimentado un sueño que jamás esperé que me arrebataría a mi mejor amigo.

_-Fue mi culpa… ¡Lo he perdido por no hacerle caso!, ¡No quiero más música, no quiero volver a ver ese violín!-_

_-No te alejes de la música mi niño, la música era la única que aceptaba esa relación-_

_-No puedo escuchar su sonata sin pensar en lo que pudo haber sido entonces, no puedo señora. ¡Ya no puedo oír música en mi casa sin sentir que mi corazón se partirá en diminutos fragmentos!-_

_-La música cariño, era la manera en que ellos se fundían; con la música se sentían cerca el uno del otro. Cuando creaban música no necesitaban decirse nada ni necesitaban que alguien viniera a decirles que no podrían estar juntos, ¡pasaron años para que yo entendiera eso joven Koedma!- _rememoré la manera en que ella me abrazaba, la manera en que yo me dejaba caer por su casa para volver cada tarde a hacerle compañía. Hubo meses en que odiaba la música para piano, años en que quería quemar este mismo violín, en esos días pensé que podría con mi compañía devolverle la vida a ella, pero en verdad ahora entiendo que fue ella quien me la regresó a mí.

Y de paso, provocó que una noche volviese a añorar tocar música.

-Kurama yo sólo quería decirte adiós-dije a la nada, Botan me ha escuchado y me ha mirado sin entender. Me sonrío, desde la butaca Kurama se mantiene mirándome con sus ojos verdes, mientras cada uno siente algo distinto cuando escuchamos el sonido de aquella partitura que alguna vez interpretamos juntos en un teatro hace ya diez años. Kurama se agita en el asiento, se levanta; sube por las escaleras y se inclina hasta mi oído para pronunciar algo que logra sin buscarlo que mis manos tiemblen por primera vez.

Lo bueno, es que nadie ha notado el temblor y creen que ha sido un vibrato que he agregado para la presentación.

_-Siempre vine a ver como estabas, ¿lo prometí verdad?- _al escuchar eso tragué mucho aire, y otra vez tuve que agregar un vibrato para que no se notase el temblor en mis dedos.

_-Me ha gustado mucho el detalle de la vela- _

_-Fue idea de Shiori_-pensé, sé que Kurama pudo leer mi pensamiento porque se ha sonreído y ha elevado los hombros con gracia.

_-Ya no es necesario que sigan haciéndolo, tengo todo lo que necesito en Viena_-dice, me giro. Imagino que seguro está viviendo con Hiei en esa ciudad.

No sé si será en un cielo color turquesa como éste, ni mucho menos si será con aroma a hojas secas.

Pero sé que Kurama está con Hiei en el mismo cielo.

Botan ha tocado un acorde violentamente para que me concentre y deje de mirar el pasillo que según ella no tiene nada interesante para ver.

_Oh, pero si ella supiese…_

Kurama se sonríe, y sólo toca mi cabellera con una mano para decirme que debe de regresar a su Viena con Hiei y Yukina.

_-Nunca te alejes de la música Koedma, alguna vez sentirás lo que yo sentí cuando Hiei le terminó, alguna vez sentirás cómo tu corazón late unísono con el de otra persona y espero poder estar el día en que tu corazón lo perciba. ¿Recuerdas lo que sentiste cuando tocamos juntos aquella noche?, yo lo recuerdo cada día que pasa cuando Hiei toca su partitura en Viena- _

Sentí que añoraba volver a tocar con él, sentí que volvía a amar la música…sentí tanto con tan sólo unas palabras que entendí que todo lo que yo había estado deseando desde hace años había sido escuchar su voz diciendo que pensaba en mi en dónde sea que estaba.

Kurama había sido mi mejor amigo y supe que seguiría siéndolo.

Cuando finaliza la sonata escucho el aplauso colectivo de la gente, la voz del director al decir mi nombre, el aire marcado por el sonido de sus voces y el latir de mi corazón que ha comenzado a saltar con tanta vida que sé; si me pidiesen interpretarla otra vez no me importaría tocarla hasta que amaneciera.

_Porque por dos horas pude tocar el cielo con las yemas de mis dedos._

Botan se sonríe, y me mira como extrañada.

Yo me giro hasta ella, me inclino y le robo un beso en medio del escenario.

-¿Estás bien?-me quedo callado mirándola.

La primera vez que la vi me enamoré del color de sus ojos.

Al comienzo no podía mantenerme mirándolos, porque ese color se había vuelto un recordatorio de la herida que quedó aquel mes de marzo, pero Botan logró luego de mucho tiempo que terminara gustándome.

Sus ojos de tono violeta son iguales al color de aquel cielo cuando Kurama se fue con Hiei, tienen el mismo brillo de esa noche y cambian de acuerdo a la hora del día.

Ahora, me encanta el color púrpura.

-Si-dije, ella se sonríe, y espera a que el director la llame para presentar a los músicos que han interpretado la sonata de Hiei y el concierto para violín. En cambio yo he cruzado mi mirada con la de Shiori y escribo en una nota algo que sólo ella podrá entender.

Me acerco con velocidad, Shiori me abraza, le entrego la nota. El director me ha llamado y comienza a presentarme a muchos compositores que quieren que interprete sus melodías en Alemania la semana que viene.

Le he guiñado un ojo a Shiori antes de que tenga que despedirme de Austria para viajar a Alemania.

_-Léeme_- decía la nota, quedé mirando a la mujer antes de irme y experimenté un escalofrío cuando escuché como se tapaba la boca para evitar dejar salir un sollozo desde sus labios.

-No podía irme sin decírtelo-dije, los ojos cafés de la mujer me miraron, pestañeó, se mordió un labio. Todo en cuestión de segundos, entonces después de que me sonrió. Shiori leyó en voz alta aquello que escribí para ella.

_Antes de irme quería que supieses tres cosas:_

_Primero: Esta noche volví a amar la música_

_Segundo: Mi mejor amigo vive con Hiei Jaganshi en el mismo cielo y me ha escuchado tocar su sonata en el violín que Yukina me ha dejado._

_Y tercero: Luego de diez años he podido decirle adiós._

**_-Fin-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escrito por Oscurita Xuxu<em>**

**_Comenzado el 06 de diciembre del 2011_**

**_Finalizado el 15 de julio del 2012 _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dedicado con amor a:<em>**

**_Nejito, Kitty_wolf, Kaedhe Hime, YASNyouko1, Twinippu, Rescue-Coluptor y Kanon, Roronoa Minamino._**

* * *

><p>No tengo muchas cosas que agregar, solo dire que me encantó usar al joven Koedma, es un personaje muy fácil de usar, interpretar e imaginar, asi que tiene todo para un fick, es mi segundo personajes favorito después de Hiei, y espero, con este epílogo hayan podido sentir algo de lo que él sintió.<p>

Sería increíble.

Bueno, les dejo, nos veremos en otro momento, si Dios y la Vida lo permite.

Besitos dulces.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Nunca vas a estar sola desde este momento...<strong>_

_**...Si siempre sientes que te están dejando ir...**_

_**...No voy a dejarte caer, nunca te dejaré sola...**_

_**...Te abrazaré hasta que todas tus heridas se hayan ido...**_

-Never gonna be alone-

Nickelback


End file.
